Bad to Good
by Split-Girl
Summary: Lily met Luce when she was a little girl before her Hogwarts time. Luce gave her a box and key set she should only open when she marries and had her own child. Lily hid the box and the key and nine years since her Hogwarts first year, she married and had a daughter Lyra. Remembering the box she buried in the backyard of her family's home, she opened it...KHR X-Over Fem!Harry!Tsuna
1. Luce's Book

Luce's Book

Ten years ago...

Eight years old Lily Evans ran errands for her mother, buying sliced bread and cheese, something they ran out of for breakfast, when early that morning, she met a pregnant lady dressed in white clothes with some orange in it, and a weird hat.

'Hello dear.' she said as Lily looked up at her nervously.

'H-hello...what can I do for you miss?' Lily asked the woman warily who took out a key and a small box big enough for a notebook, but big enough for two bibles to fit in it.

'Here, a gift.' she said. 'But its a gift you must open only when you're married. Otherwise you will not understand what's in this box. Only open it when you married. It will be of great help to you.' the woman told Lily. 'Until then, hide it, OK?'

'...OK...thanks miss!' and Lily ran home with the box, leaving the woman behind.

'...good luck, little Lily...you'll need it.' she said as she turned away and left.

xxx

Present Date, Year 1980...

After giving birth to a daughter, Lyra Estelle Potter at St. Mungo's and receiving a warning from Dumbledore about the Prophecy Trelawney made...

'James...' said Lily, while still recovering in the maternity ward.

'What is it Lils?' James asked his wife as he cradled their baby girl while Lily rested from childbirth.

'Before we go into hiding, I want to go home to my parents...at least I want them to meet Lyra because there's no telling if we'll live or die in this war.' said Lily dreadfully. 'And I just remembered something important too.'

'Something...important?' James blinked at his tired wife.

'Yeah. We'll leave tomorrow...so...tired...' and Lily fell asleep. James wondered what could it be, and the curiosity and suspense is KILLING HIM! Seriously...he pouted but for now, he's babysitting...and good thing for cleaning charms...he never knew how to change diapers...

August 1, sundown...

Through the Knight Bus, they took a trip to Cokeworth. James had to threaten Ernie to be careful with his driving as they have a baby onboard. Upon arrival four hours later...they made a beeline for Lily's Home.

James was just glad that cow Petunia isn't here. She's in College in London living in a women's dorm. Then again, the Evans Residence is protected by a Fidelius Charm and Lily herself is Secret Keeper. Only she and James knew where her parents are.

'Mum, Dad, I'm home!' Lily called out as they went in.

'Oh! Welcome back Lily!' Mr. Evans greeted jovially. 'And good to see you too Ja...i-is that my granddaughter?' he asked in wide-eyed marvel at the bundle in James' arms.

'Yes...this is little Lyra. Lyra Estelle pops.' James grinned. 'We decided to spend a week in here before, well...we go in hiding.' he said as he quickly deflated. Well, its war innit? The in-laws are silent too. They were glad for this Fidelius thing as it hid them from all who wanted to harm them. 'And Lily said she hid something in the house...what is it though Lils?' he asked his wife.

'Well...ten years ago, I met a lady dressed in white.' said Lily. 'A beautiful pregnant lady with a yellow flower mark under her eye and a weird hat she looked like she's carrying a sitting cushion wherever she went.' she chuckled. 'She gave me a box and a key, telling me to open it after I get married...I forgot about it until I gave birth to Lyra. It should be somewhere in the garden since I buried it after chucking it inside a burlap sack...'

'Alright, I'll go get to digging.' said James, giving the baby to his father-in-law. 'No strenuous activities for a week Lils!' he said as he went out.

'Jeez, I rested enough today!' Lily pouted petulantly.

'Well, he still has the jitters.' Mr. Evans chuckled. 'I was just as nuts with your mum when she first gave birth to Tuney and then you.'

'Really now?'

'Really really. We men are more nervous than our wives post-birth and we don't know why!' Mr. Evans sighed as his wife snickered.

xxx

James merely used 'Accio buried Burlap Sack!' he commanded as somewhere in the garden close to the pink lily flowers, a sack shot up, and uprooted one of the plants. James meeped and put the plant back in with his years of Herbology experience. He then used Scourgify on the sack before presenting it to his wife in the house.

When Lily opened the box minutes later...it was clearly a homemade book. The family exchanged looks and Lily opened the first page and began reading aloud.

**To little Lily Flower,**  
**by the time you opened**  
**this, you're obviously married**  
**and had your daughter little Lyra.**  
**How I know? I have the power to**  
**see the future...and Parallel Future**  
**Worlds that are created based on**  
**various decisions you've made in**  
**the present. A power I cannot control**  
**so I keep seeing a lot of people's futures.**  
**This book I made for you will mostly**  
**help your daughter...for if you die this**  
**year in Halloween, your daughter is in**  
**for pure suffering and your doggy**  
**friend will languish in Azkaban for 13**  
**years framed for a crime he did not do.**  
**To avoid the bad future...read this book.**  
**It will tell you all bad futures I have seen**  
**and how to avoid it for a good ending and**  
**putting an end to your problem. Good Luck.**

**\- Luce**

The family exchanged looks and nervously turned to the next page...to see their future.

Hours later, all of them are horrified.

* * *

A:N- What Luce wrote down is what will happen and when will it happen and how it will happen in Canon!Harry Potter but with my own twist.


	2. A Hard-Earned Future

A Hard-Earned Future

The book within contained a bad future for many people who are mostly Order Members and Close Friends of the Potters...and the one to suffer most is their daughter Lyra.

'James? I believe we got work to do.' Lily snarled, shutting the book. James looked just as dark and angry.

'Oh yes Lils, we got a job and we have to make sure we get a happy ending...for Lyra's sake as well as ours.' James growled.

'Mum, dad, change of plans...but please keep Lyra with you.' said Lily as they stood up, taking the book. 'We have a bad future to fix!' and the couple left in a rush.

'...' Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at their sleeping granddaughter who has the worst future out of them if the bad future Luce predicted wasn't stopped.

First stop was Gringotts.

'How may I help you, Lord Potter?' the Potter Family Manager, Gothmog.

'We are here to make our will incase we screw up.' said James. 'At July 31st, two minutes before midnight, Lily gave birth to our daughter Lyra, the Potter Family Heiress.' he said. 'First off, if we die, we will never appoint a Proxy for the Potter Wizengamot Seat. Whoever claims so, shall be accordingly punished by the Goblins to make sure punishment is fair.' he said stiffly. 'Second, in regards to our fortune, relocate the Potter Main Vault into the lowest tunnels with maximum security, money is no issue. And the key to open it is a Potter sound of mind touching the door. If this Potter is under influence by potions or spells, he or she is to be taken into custody for treatments, and determine who did it. Again, enjoy making their life hell.' James grinned ferally. 'Then for Lyra's Trust Vault, I want 500000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in it. Again, only a Potter sound of mind can open the door with a touch. Then we will write down our wills to be publicized by Gringotts through the Daily Prophet as soon as we die.'

'Very well. I will begin the recording.' said Gothmog as he got a cloudy sphere ready to record the will of the family he serves.

After making their will, they looked for, and found Sirius still working as an Auror and roped him in considering he would suffer should the Potters die. They began a conspiracy that prevented the deaths of the Bones Family, the Prewett Twins, Marlene McKinnon and her family as well as preventing the insanity of the Longbottoms around Halloween...and arranged for them in hiding so important lines will not die out. The Bones are on their way to becoming Purebloods through two more generations of grandchildren, the only male Prewetts left are the twins. Most of the Longbottoms are elderly too! Then there's Sirius, the only male Black Heir left after Regulus died. If he kicks it, the Black line is extant through Dark Supporters. So Sirius will reluctantly be in hiding after a few jobs.

Then by pretending to be in hiding, they in reality hunted down the Horcruxes they COULD get.

Sirius reluctantly went home to order Kreacher to give him the locket Regulus tasked him to destroy and Sirius destroyed it with Fiendfyre much to the elf's delight.

Lily and James went to Hogwarts to enroll for Lyra's seven years in Advance...and made a beeline to the Room of Requirement to find Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and destroyed it with Fiendfyre too. Two down...next was the Gaunt Ring in Little Hangleton though it'll be tricky...even with Luce's instructions on how to get the ring safely. That's three down...three more to go. One would be created at year 1994, one is in Bellatrix Lestrange's Vault and the last one in Lucius Malfoy's possession to be accessible at 1992.

Then the Marauders began conspiring...by using Barty Crouch Sr. who is currently a favorite for Minister for Magic for a certain thing in Bellatrix's vault. Around this time, it's October. They conspired to pass a law Sirius cooked up effective until the war was over.

Whoever is a Death Eater or a confirmed supporter through Veritaserum in a strict, fair trial where blood and influence no longer matters will have all assets, whether financial or material(which is to be liquidated) to be divided evenly among those harmed by them, after the Ministry gets a 20% cut for their coffers for rebuilding efforts, effectively rendering caught Death Eaters penniless and no longer able to financially support Voldemort while those harmed by them will definitely benefit off the money as compensation for their losses whether through family, friends or property. That's the true meaning of the law but Barty will re-word it in a way that it'll take a while to understand until TOO LATE.

Barty liked the idea but wondered why were two pranksters pushing for this law to be passed...and they said they got good reasons they can't say just yet. But they WILL tell him as soon as a certain someone is caught, and they wouldn't give names yet...and had Barty and the DMLE set things up for Pettigrew to expose him as lately, the Potters are in question for Fidelius and James constantly checked himself for Compulsions to have a Secret-Keeper made...he recently found one and he quickly turned it off.

Due to the threat of this law when passed upon realizing what it can fully do to the war...has its effects on the community when the smarter ones understood the new law effective only in war. Although some inbred idiots really didn't understand this new law...

Soon, it got dangerously close to Halloween that James had Lily hide with her family and its up to her where as long as its far away where no one will THINK of looking. As long as she lives, Lyra can at least have a happy future and gave her a list of various countries with Alleys that have Gringotts Branches and where said Alleys are upon getting information from Gothmog. With their party memorizing the diary, they knew what to do for a good ending to live. He spent a month with her straight in hopes for her to have another child incase he might croak in their mission so she and Lyra won't be too lonely...and Lily decked him for having morbid thoughts when they have the book to help them out, and nobody close to them is going to die. James also bought them a House Elf to make things easier, a female elf named Milky. So Lily and her parents hid in Asia...in Japan to be exact for a year...and Lily who had her son Harrison, Harry for short on Christmas Eve went back to England with Milky, and had her elf locate James through ownership bond. Milky did as told...

She found James in St. Mungos, unable to go anywhere. Apparently, he survived a comatose for four months and when he wanted to leave, he couldn't, until he pays for his stay but the thing is, how can he pay with new security measures in his vault, and the damn healers won't let him go anywhere?!

So yes, he's 'in hostage' until he pays the bills that are still increasing, because of the 'room for rent', and the food bills he was racking up and James was very glad to see Milky, and had the Elf go get Lily to get him out of 'Mungoskaban'. That, and they managed to 'destroy Voldemort', making him flee as a shade before many eyewitnesses.

But hey, they got Bellatrix' 'treasure'! That's four down!

xxx

'Thank merlin you came to check on me after a year Lils!' James wailed as they paid James' hospital bills in St. Mungos. 'They really won't let me out to withdraw money thinking I'll ditch on the hospital bills!'

'Now now James, if there are Restaurant Eat-and-Runners, there must be Hospital Runners too and there must have been plenty these past few years.' Lily giggled as she paid 599 Galleons. A Galleon shy of 600.

'So uh...what's our second child? Daughter or son?' James grinned as they left the cashier area.

'A son! Dad named him Harrison.'

At Gringotts, with Lily in possession of two small syringes' worth of Harrison's blood, Gringotts was able to record him in the Potter Vaults as well, and made contact with friends. Everyone who's supposed to die, is alive and well...and married. But will remain in hiding until they have as many kids as possible and will not come out unless its to withdraw money from Gringotts.

Sirius and the Prewett twins refuse to come out until at least they have three children each with their foreign wives to propagate their blood. So Lily took her husband back with her to Japan. To Namimori.

'So this is where you've been for a year huh?' James mused as they went into the house. 'It's a pretty quaint place.'

'Yes...dad had a house built in traditional architecture too, and made us study Japanese Culture and norms...by the way, no shoes in the house.' said Lily as they took off their shoes and went in.

'So what's next on our agenda Lils? We destroyed four Horcruxes and tossed people in the slammer.' James grinned darkly. 'I hear Barty made a twist in the law we planned. Those Death Munchers will only find out the full scope of the law...in prison. Too bad we couldn't include ol' Lucy but we need him for 1992.' he complained. 'That's like, ten years away!'

'Now now James, we be patient.' Lily chirped. 'Soon it'll be five down. Then it'll be over! Luce's a more reliable seer than Trelawney anyway!' she said happily. 'Oh yes, we have a new agenda too.' she said. 'Raising our kids to be wonderful men and women of society and I got just the thing!'

'...what thing?' James blinked owlishly.

'Language, Manners and Etiquette, Fashion, Science, Mathematics, Computers, Physical Training and Conditioning...its in the last pages of Luce's Book, and we got to learn Japanese, Chinese, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic...' James looked horrified at the idea of studying AGAIN.

'Whoa, whoa! Heel girl, heel!'


	3. Growing Up Smart

Growing Up Smart

11 years old Lyra and 10 years old Harrison 'Harry' had quite a childhood...followed by a pair of twin siblings, Christopher and Christine who are two years younger.

Lily was serious about the education business, wanting her children to be the best among the rest. That, and because of James' job as an Auror and a decorated war hero along with their friends, he'd wind up invited to many gatherings so he got roped in on some classes too. The Language ones and Society manners and etiquette. Either that or he sleeps in a couch for a month each time he says no.

With THAT kind of threat, James whimpered in classes. Besides, the whole family is doing it so he's not suffering alone at least...

They were all well-educated in Language(knowing as many as possible with one language per year and four hours every language class), Responsibility, Fashion Trends, Cooking, Math, Science, Computers, Medicine, Manners and Etiquette, Physical Training, Conditioning and a Healthy Diet, and Wizarding Manners and Culture and how their society works, especially among Nobility Circles. They also knew Wizarding Laws, Herbology and Potions, enough to be capable of OWL and NEWT in them by the time Lyra's old enough to be in Hogwarts and they also knew convenient Household Spells(but as magical adolescence is 11, they only knew lecture). As a result, they are very educated, healthy and taller than normal children. They were just very thankful for their wizarding brains that has the ability to store a load of information otherwise they'd all be on a meltdown.

While Lily may be strict in education, she does give her children weekends off...because Hogwarts' idea of 'weekend off' is only Sunday thus here in Namimori, weekend is standard Saturday and Sunday. Every sundays, Lyra who was eldest gets to go around town while Harry still needed some supervision. They would go out together around Namimori. Best yet, because they were well-dressed foreigners, they were mistaken for tourists and left alone by truant officers.

But three years ago, they met a boy who was bullied most of the time.

He was wimpy, clumsy and looked awfully VULNERABLE which made him more of a bully magnet!

His name?

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Fierce anger and cue fleeing bullies ensued after Harry beat the crap out of them by himself while Lyra tended to the poor small kid...who happens to have fire on his forehead. A small fire for some reason...and it was smothering and suppressing him. They took him home and Lyra told their parents about the 'fire in his forehead smothering him'. They don't see any fire but found something suppressing the kid. Particularly his own powers and caused it to go out of whack. It was like blood flow constantly changing directions in the body. He's not magical but a muggle with unusual powers. Their parents took him to Seishin Hospital, the St. Mungo's of Japan for a full diagnosis.

The boy has Soulfire and a Sky Flame User and someone who is also a Sky sealed him, hence its affecting the boy in some ways. When they asked Tsuna, he was doing extremely poorly in school and extremely clumsy with poor athletic ability in PE he was known as 'no-good'. But he never knew about magic and soulfire until today!

So Tsuna was 'unsealed'...and when he was, Tsuna was able to 'see' things more clearly, and the Healer recommended they buy **Soulfire: Flames of the Skies by Asari Ugetsu, Updated by Kozukata Yuuri** at the bookstore for Tsuna to study, and he can train himself at home. And because Lyra could see the fire when the parents couldn't, she was diagnosed to be a Sky Flame User too and because she's a witch, she can freely switch types by studying and 're-creating' them, but her inborn type is Sky.

The thing is, Tsuna is terribly bad in Japanese as a result of his case. He could speak but hardly read. So Tsuna is tutored by Mr. Evans in Japanese to catch up before he could read the book about Soulfire. He could speak but his reading ability is worse than shoddy. Whoever sealed the poor kid, the Potters wanted to kill him.

And because of the tutoring with the Potters, Tsuna flourished and he was thus incredibly indebted to the Potters and he joined their tutor sessions if only to hide his powers from his mother. He told her he's hanging out at his friends' house. Well, he DOES have friends now!

Lily checked his mother and she said his mother doesn't know a thing.

But what about the father...who's working overseas?

Blood tests again and Tsunayoshi is a muggle who lucked out with Soulfire and some bastard sealed him away just for kicks was James' conclusion and now they had to fix him. It took years that when Lyra was finally 11, Tsuna was 9.

Lyra will go to Hogwarts soon.

'Sooo you're going to Magic School this autumn? How does it work there?' Tsuna asked his friends as they hung out at the park on weekends.

'Well, school year starts at September 1 and ends in June 20. Then nine weeks of summer vacation. We can also go home on holidays on Winter, Spring and Easter.' said Harry. 'Loads of holidays but mom says Easter may be a holiday but its translated to Homework Hell Week because when Finals come, the teachers have a bad habit of assigning a pile of homework so its not really vacation is it?' Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Neesan will go this year, I go next year...and our two younger twin siblings will go on 1994.'

'Heee...tell me what its like when you come back alright?' Tsuna asked Lyra. 'Magic is kinda surreal...and this is coming from someone who can be a total pyro and an ice-making machine!'

'All ice you'll make will NEVER melt.' said Lyra wryly. 'Only Soulfire can melt ice made by Sky Flames! I wonder...did you try making ice cubes and cool down drinks?'

'I tried but...' Tsuna twitched.

_At home, Tsuna looked for his mother, making sure she wasn't around before he made ice cubes out of his flames and dunked them in a glass of water. Sure the water got cold quick but its also evaporating..._

Lyra and Harry STARED at their friend.

'I tried freezing a rat that got caught in our mouse trap too.' Tsuna added. 'I tried. 1 day, 2 days until to a week, the rat is still OK. Can I ask your parents what happens if I froze a living thing? I still have that rat at home in a cage...'

And so...

Tsuna brought the frozen rat to the Potter Residence, and Lily diagnosed the rat.

'...its safe to say living things are put in cellular stasis but still alive as long as they have life force.' said Lily. 'Their life force keeps them alive while in stasis. They won't age, feel hungry or thirsty, that sort of thing. But not moving for too long results in muscle atrophy, kind of like what happens to comatose patients who woke up after a long time.'

'I know how that feels years ago.' James grimaced. 'Not fun at all and scary.' Well, he could get attacked and killed anytime after all...its war, hey. But the war is a thing of the past now.

'Ohhhh...'


	4. Reunion I

Reunion I

August 29...

'You know Lils, shopping for cosplay clothes is a really good idea now.' said James as three of them...he, his wife and Lyra, are dressed up in classy, aristocratic scholarly clothes while Lyra dressed in classic lolita fashion. 'We kind of look cool in these things. Everyone in the Alley's looking!'

'That's why we girls love fashion James.' Lily smiled. 'We know best in clothes.' she said. 'Now then, how much do we spend?'

'Well, you two might be interested in new books...' said James weakly, 'We may have to carry more money than we thought.' his wife loved learning and since ten years passed again, there may be new developments she might take interest in...and indeed...

He was glad he withdrew enough money for the ladies in his life who are both book nutcases.

At least it was something very cheap and books don't cost that much. The most expensive would at least be seven galleons.

And somehow, they comically appear in places in a blink, almost teleporting, grabbing what book interested them both, making shoppers go O.O while James went to the shopkeeper and said, 'Hogwarts Booklist for First Years please...oh, and rack up the bill for my nutty book-loving ladies please.' he said airily. The shopkeeper nodded dumbly and began calculating while asking someone else to go get the Booklist for First Years. Well, muggles, unbeknownst to wizarding society, are extremely creative with magic when they fantasize about it. They truly STUDY how it works, and how it can possibly be done. Muggles used science to create their own brand of magic, and brought those magic to life by writing fictional novels, made movies about it and of course, anime. And while to them, witches and wizards still use magic wands and staves. But in popular belief, not needing a medium is much more cooler and a sign of mastery. Usage of wands and mediums is a weakness or a 'standard staple'.

Its what muggles believe.

James saw that, when Lily showed him some anime series she bought when they mastered Japanese.

It was mind-blowing, blood-chilling and awe-inspiring.

Muggles were damn better teachers!

Studying aside, he and Lily trained hard too and grew stronger and stronger into more hardened fighters. They also shared their discoveries with their allies in order to get stronger and stronger too...to prepare for the future.

Its them who'll take Voldemort down.

Not a sketchy, vague script from a prophecy made by a known fraud often drunk on Sherry that Dumbledore and Snape believed...

And definitely not children!

Not the Longbottom boy and most definitely not his daughter, the two children who fit the bill on the fantasy of three idiots!

With the warnings, neither child 'are marked'. Thus very, very safe.

Now, for how long can they remain unmarked because they're not just against HIM...

They're against the Prophecy Believers too...good thing these ten years are time well-spent indeed. They did sheer physical training and conditioning.

'Hey Lils! Lyra! You two better finish up, we still have other stuff to buy!' James called out in exasperation. 'And really, don't buy the whole bookstore because there's no more room! Seriously!'

'Oh come on, we're just buying the new books we don't have yet daddy!' Lyra called out. 'Its been ten years and new stuff came out!'

'You're a baby ten years ago!' James sputtered out.

'Details, details!'

'You should be glad its just books, not high-class goods most pureblood wealthy ladies buy by truckloads you know.' James turned to see the Black, Longbottoms, and Prewetts.

'Padfoot ol' dog!' James greeted jovially. 'And everyone, good to see you!'

'Oh my! Looks like we're getting bigger every day.' Lily chimed as she and Lyra placed their purchases on the counter for James to pay off.

Their group that ran on 'contribution', not by 'dictatorship' that fought against their bad futures. Sirius's wife looked foreign and brought a pair of twin girls. Gideon and Fabian showed that the 'twin gene' ran strong, each brother having two gender fraternal pairs since they married twin sisters. Frank and Alice came, bringing in their son Neville.

'Well now, let's all have a reunion in the Longbottoms' Place as planned.' said Gideon. 'After shopping of course~the kids come first.'

'Little Lyra takes after Lils...books, books, books.' Sirius snorted as he dodged said books thrown at him. 'Whoa!' the book went south after missing its target...

'AAaaaIIiiieee...' when he dodged, the books hit something else:

Frank's 'equipment'. The men present shuddered as Frank let out a near-silent, high-pitched squeaked with his legs tightly closed and hands over his damaged goods. His face in a pained grimace.

'Oops. Blame Blackie not me.' said Lyra flatly with an expression to match. 'If he didn't dodge your wiener set won't be smashed.' her choice of language made everyone CHOKE.

'Er, shouldn't you boys introduce the missus?' Alice piped up. 'We all went into hiding for our families we can't even get invited to your weddings for security's sake and we'll be seeing each other a lot soon!' she pouted.

'Ahahaha...this is my wifey Ekaterina.' said Sirius, jovially introducing his wife. 'And these are our daughters, Corona and Carina and we have a son on the way.' he said.

'As you can see we married twins too.' said Fabian with a goofy smile much to their exasperated amusement.

'They're our wives, Selene and Serena.' said Gideon. 'My children with Selene are Marina and Lowell.'

'My children with Serena are Randy and Giselle.' said Fabian as they introduced their family.

'Pleasure to meet new family members!' James greeted cheerfully. 'Looks like we're in for man's time and ladies' time at Frank and Alice's place!'

xxx

Madam Malkin's...

'Hey hey, are there rules about uniform customization?' Lyra asked Madam Malkin. She did NOT like the uniform designs, uniforms in Japan are way cuter!

'Well, there's none as Hogwarts Founders believed in expressing individuality but two headmasters ago, students took it way too far bordering on indecency that until they graduated, there's a ban on customization.' Madam Malkin explained. 'Then everyone forgot!'

'Ooooh!'

'You mean we can customize our uniforms?' the Black Twins asked hopefully.

'Just don't be too indecent about it or there will be a ban again.' said Madam Malkin wryly.

'Er, Madam Malkin, your generation is too young for that way back in History...' Frank sweatdropped.

'I'm a seamstress and its my job to know about wizarding fashion history!' said Madam Malkin. 'Now then, ladies first in outfitting!' the girls trooped in into the fitting room.

'Uh-oh...' Lily cringed. She looked at James who winced and they got ready to cover their ears.

'James? Lily?' Frank blinked as soon...

'WHAT **IS** THIS?!' came Lyra's screech of disgust that shook the rafters.

'Uniforms!'

'These uniforms are like, the kind you see in a strict, tight-bun overly-conservative, old fashioned matron running a tight ship gloom-and-doom boarding school!' Lyra shrieked out her complaints. 'It's too baggy and frumpy in plain boring washed-out gray and black! We're not caterpillars shedding skin here! Has Wizarding Britain no sense of fashion?!'

'Hey, I didn't design those, the school designed it!' Madam Malkin scoffed. 'I have no choice but to make those!'

'I'm giving them a piece of my mind! For a prestigious school their uniforms don't look the part! I've seen muggle schools with way cuter, classier and stylish uniforms! Even an elementary school has cuter clothes and that's saying something!'

'...you'll have to pardon my daughter, she likes anything she owns cute.' said Lily sheepishly to their friends. 'Especially in clothes. She even dressed her younger siblings and took charge.'

'She owns every fashion magazine in our new home country and makes it a point to always be updated.' said James. 'Serious business.'

'_Now_ you mention it.' Sirius sweatdropped.

'Makes me wonder where your family lives, too.' said Sirius' wife.

'Haha, under Fidelius, sorry!' soon, the girls came out after two hours, and it was the boys next. The girls came out somewhat satisfied, having customized their uniforms to their liking. No doubt that came with extra charge...

After Madam Malkins', they went to Scribbulus' for writing supplies...their wealthy families just bought a roll of Vellum Parchment...but Lyra refused to buy anything else. Having grown up as a muggle, she doesn't see the point in writing with feathers. That's what ball pens are for and she's not into avian abuse by plucking off tail feathers off a poor bird! As for school notes, that's what notebooks are for. She just bought parchment and ink wells because of homework and tests, despite her parents' nagging.

Then there's buying their Potions Set and Supplies, Telescopes, and lastly...their wands...before going to Longbottom Court altogether...that's after Frank gave them 'the secret' that is.

xxx

Longbottom Court...

'Alright kids, hang out with each other while we adults do catch up.' said Alice. 'And no fighting!'

'Yes~!'

'OK!' said Neville. 'I know about our families' alliance but not what its about!' he said. 'Does anyone have a clue?' he asked them.

'Nah.' said Lowell.

'No idea.' said Randy.

'But we got education from Hades.' said Corina.

'Yes, I learned way too many I'm going to explode!' Marina complained. 'What's with all these lessons?!'

'...let me guess...Language, Manners and Etiquette, Culture, Mathematics, Wizarding Law and Culture, typical Nobility Stuff right?' Neville asked Marina and everybody nodded.

'I just don't see the need for so many languages and cultures.' said Carina. 'What's it for?!' she grumbled.

'We~ll, we're from noble families aren't we?' Lyra pointed out. 'Social gatherings and all that hullabaloo...there may come a time when we have to deal with foreign nobles too. Its plus brownie points and chances of families gaining good relationships with others when communication is easy AND we know how to NOT offend them through social faux pas we didn't know we committed. Most of our parents work for the Ministry so its even more important that we look good.' she explained. 'You guys should be lucky you only have few subjects!' she grunted. 'Because I got muggle heritage, I got more subjects than you I only have time for sleep!'

'Ooh muggle subjects?' Neville whistled.

'Yeah. Science, Computers, Fashion, Muggle Behavior and Norms, Cooking, Muggle-Style Medicine and Medical Treatment, and all that along with our physical training and conditioning!'

'Ohhh yesss, that too besides our wizarding lessons.' Randy whimpered before going positively cheery. 'We'll say goodbye to torture in our Hogwarts year!'

'You DO realize we'll pay for that in vacation, right brother dear?' Giselle asked her brother wryly. Everyone balked and whimpered.

'Well, you know what they say...enjoy making tabs, you pay later.' said Lowell gloomily and everyone sighed.


	5. Reunion II

Reunion II

'I'm glad to see our kids are getting along well.' said Alice with a smile.

'They'd be making the effort since they know their parents are friends.' said Sirius. 'Where's Eddie-boy? He coming?'

'He said he can't because Amelia's got him on a long-term job and Sarah can't leave their kids and niece alone for too long.' said Frank. 'So yeah, Edgar is absent but he's updated.'

'And do your wives know of our circumstance?' James asked Sirius and the twins.

'They know.' said Gideon.

'It helps having relatives in the ICW who aren't in Dumbledore's Cheering Section.' said Selene. 'My family never liked him for some reason and when our husbands told us why...well, about your reasons that is, can't say I blame you.'

'About that Seer friend of yours...' Ekaterina mused. 'Where is she now?'

'Most likely dead since she never contacted us ever again.' said Lily. 'In the book she left us...we were the last people she helped with her power. We don't know what her last job is but she said she won't come back from it which made us worry for her unborn child...when I was eight years old, I met Luce and she was pregnant at the time...and judging by how big her stomach is, she was due any time soon back then.'

'Ah...'

'But thanks to that, we were able to tinker with our lives and fix it for a good future. We're supposed to be dead and Frank and Alice insane in St. Mungo's...but now, we're alive and sane, and able to have happy families and still make it bigger.' said Sirius. 'And Lyra, James' and Lily's daughter who'll suffer the most gained a happy life and childhood...and Neville, the second most to suffer has it real good too.'

Lyra was to grow up verbally and emotionally abused and downtrodden, and then her school life will be just as hard, never knowing much about her family and virtually NOTHING about her heritage...because if she was 'marked as equal' by Voldemort, she was set up to die by Dumbledore because she was made a Horcrux. What's the point in educating someone who won't have much use for the Potter Lineage? She was also set up to befriend Molly's slacker son Ronald Weasley who's technically everything a 'green-eyed monster' who envied his brothers but never lifting a finger to get what he wants and instead expecting it all to fall on his lap that Lyra, desperate for friends, kept him happy by doing only enough to pass and wear the rags Petunia gave her despite having enough money to buy her fifty years' worth of clothes. If not for Hermione Granger who befriended her and Ron, Lyra would remain barely passing and having an education-oriented nagging friend was taken advantage of by Lyra in order to 'do well so she'd stop nagging' and be able to do her best while Ron, having a nagger for a mother was forced to work he didn't want to put up with a nagger at school too.

Despite them changing their lives, the Prewetts, when visiting their relatives the Weasleys, their children did not like Ronald Weasley at all. Because Gideon and Fabian were wealthy being made heir to the Prewett Fortune by their Great-Aunt Muriel for bearing sons that saved the Prewett Line from dying out, they enjoyed a privileged life. This caused Ron to envy his cousins and 'wasn't too friendly' they don't like him either and pretty much snubbed him. The Prewett Children hated visiting the Weasleys because of him and family gatherings were therefore, teeth-grinding and gnashing affair for the children but they like the older Weasley boys and only girl. Happily pretending Ron didn't exist.

As for Neville, Augusta who loved her only son Frank too deeply will spend his life knowing why his parents are insane in St. Mungo's, that and he was magically weak as a child, would be spending the rest of his life compared to his father, berated for not being good enough and not as good as his father, and being a near Squib endured cold, silent treatment from their relatives even after Algernon 'Algie' Longbottom, Frank's cousin dropped him off the window from the second floor as a child, hoping his magic will react to save Neville's life. If not, he's dead! And since Pureblood Circles knows EVERYBODY, even pureblood children know that he's a near-Squib, and it was mostly Lucius Malfoy's son Draco bullying him. He had a low self-esteem that in turn, also affects his magic caused by his own beliefs and that of others as magic responds to one's will even worse and harder as well as his own health as a result. If he never befriended Lyra, he would have died a slow death by the time he was in his sixth year.

This 'bad future' was the reason Frank and Alice had distanced themselves from their relatives because of Neville's life in their hands had the couple been rendered insane. Lily and James distanced themselves from Dumbledore and his loyal 'friends'*cough*ass-kissers*cough* due to what Lyra's life could have been in his orchestrated script.

But these two futures are averted.

With their parents alive, Neville grew up in the loving care of his parents, and lived separately from the rest of the Longbottoms. Despite being born with little magic, growing up with love in his childhood years made him happy and soon, strong enough to avoid the squib-labeling which they kept a secret from everyone, while Lyra grew up also happy and loved, and had siblings. Neville was an only child as the Purebloods in Britain suffered fertility issues from too much selective breeding. Heck, Frank and Alice were all ten years older than the Marauders and the Prewett twins were five years older than them.

And with Lily coming up with an educational plan for their children as well as themselves, they sought to raise a generation that will turn Britain upside-down. A powerful, capable and intelligent generation to succeed the crafty fate-defyers. And they're confident enough to win battles, too, now that they could use wandless magic, and knew how to fight. Their children are all physically well-trained and conditioned so they could take care of themselves, thus they're all toned and physically fit.

And so...the Potters decided to drop a bomb on them...before gathering the children.

'Kids! There's something we want to see for a look.' Lily called out the children.

'What is it Aunt Lily?' Randy asked her curiously.

'Lyra, do no.1.' James instructed as Lyra let out a powerful burst of Wave Energy that they all felt.

'What was THAT?!' Corona gasped. 'I can't see but feel it!'

'It's orange...pumpkin orange!' the Prewett boys exclaimed as the Potters and other adults gasped. The twins sweatdropped. 'Was it something we said?'

'Congratulations!' Lyra clapped happily. 'If you could see my Wave, you're also capable of Soulfire!'

'...what's that?' Giselle blinked owlishly.

'Its a new magic we discovered in our new home.' said Lyra. 'Anyone whether magic or muggle is capable of using Soulfire. Muggles who know of it call it Dying Will Flames though. To access Soulfire, you need a powerful Wave Energy and then combined with your resolve and willpower, you have access to flames.' she explained. 'I don't know what type you guys are, but I'm a Sky Type~! The best part? Since Soulfire and Magic are two different things entirely and since muggles are capable of them too, **they're not Trace-able by the Ministry's Underage Magic Alarm Systems**!'

'HAAAH?!' Randy and Lowell cried in manic glee.

'This is so cool!' Lowell gasped in awe. 'How do we use it, huh?'

'Uh-oh...' Fabian sweatdropped.

'Looks like we have two happy pyromaniacs incoming.' Gideon grimaced.

'Not if we have a say in it!' Serena grunted huffily.

'Well...' Lyra explained how to access and use their Wave Energy. 'Then by fuelling it with your resolve to use your flames, it will come out! But no one can tell what type are you until you access your flames though.' she said. 'So why not try so we can see what type are you? Wave Energy is invisible to people who are not strong enough, but they can still see flames.' she said as she created her flames in her hands. 'Focus on your desire to emit your flames and learn what type. Your flames will respond to your will. And the stronger your determination and willpower, the stronger and purer the flames are. Its a bit tricky at first but practice makes perfect.' the twins exchanged looks and tried it out.

And being children, their minds are more open to this sort of thing. Soon...

Both Randy and Lowell sported yellow, crackling flames. 'Ooohhh...'

'Well, you have Sun Flames. A Support-Based Flame.' said Lyra. 'Its ability is Activation. The Activation special trait of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. Sometimes, these Flames can stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body functions drastically. However, overusing these flames on anyone and yourself will lead to Cellular Death, so be careful. Moderation is key as they say.'

'Cellular death? What's that?'

'Your body slowly dies in a nutshell by shutting down. The long explanation will take me hours.' said Lyra. 'Because according to science, the human body has its limits. To heal our injuries, cells divide and multiply for the wound to regenerate and heal.' she explained. 'And a human body's strength depends on how much physical training and conditioning you've got. So let's say for example, your body's strong enough to lift a sack of rice with both your arms. If you use your Sun Flames to enhance your strength, you can do more. However, you will instinctively know when to stop adding power. If you put in more power than your body can handle...you'll self-destruct than get more strength or heal what's already fixed.'

'Oh...' Lowell mused. 'So our flames can heal and augment our physical prowess?' he asked as he looked at his flames some more.

'Yep. Remember, moderation.' Lyra stressed. 'It's like taking in too much medicine and you suffered severe side-effects of overdose bordering on fatal toxicosis. The Sun Flames are the same. Not just that, you can also augment the strength and durability of objects and weapons too. But of course, too much, they break. Don't forget that and study muggle medicine because Flames are different from magic! And if you want to be stronger, train your bodies first so the benefits show without using up a lot of flame power!'

'So what's yours Lyra?' Neville asked her. 'What can the Sky do?'

'Well, four. Harmonization, Assimilation and Petrification, and I can fly.' said Lyra. 'I can 'synchronize' with other types through Assimilating their flames, or I give them my power for their boost. I can only harmonize with those compatible with me though. Its different for every Sky. As for Petrification, there's two types...one: converting my flame into negative energy to create Soulfire Ice and changed it into a plate-sized snowflake and threw it away...not even the book author knows why and how. The Sky Flames are still considered the most mysterious flame. I can create Ice Constructs as weapons and if I encase any living being in Soulfire Ice, they are effectively in stasis. Their 'time' stops. I can freeze you for years and you won't change a bit while still alive in there. The second petrification form is if I wanted to while my flames hit you, you'll slowly turn into a rock statue. The difference between rock and ice is that unlike ice, _you're dead by cellular destruction_.' the kids all balked. 'And these flames are genetic. Children can inherit the power but it depends on their strength if they met the requirements...so yes, study muggle medicine and always stay in shape.'

'Yeeeeah...' Randy and Lowell exchanged grins, earning them a whack on their heads from their mothers. 'OW!'

'At least its something useful.' said Ekaterina thoughtfully. 'So do we root out more flame users in Hogwarts then?'

'Note that not everyone is trustworthy enough with this power Ekaterina.' said Sirius. 'We are strictly keeping it amongst ourselves only. No outsider is to know.' he said grimly.

xxx

In a muggle hotel in London...

'Well, we told them a little lie about the harmonization part...' Lily sighed. 'What do you think of Randy and Lowell, Lyra?'

'They're not mine.' said Lyra. 'My Sky Family is still out there somewhere who I can harmonize with.' she said. 'Those guys belong to someone else. To their own Skies who isn't me.' she said softly. 'They didn't 'feel' anything for me nor I felt anything for them.'

'Well, we'll stay here till September 1st.' said James. 'And I'll see to arrangements in Gringotts for now. Stay here with Lyra Lils.' he said, 'I have other stuff to fix in Gringotts concerning our twins.'

'Right...' and James left to open Trust Vaults for Christopher and Christine just incase. Only the Head of the Family has that happy authority which is why Lily brought a syringe of Harry's blood and then got him out of hospital for the job.

Incase he croaks it or if both he and Lily died, Sirius is Regent Head of the Potters until Lyra comes of age. If he kicked, Frank's next. If Frank also died, its Edgar. If Edgar died, the twins. If the twins died next, Lyra will be emancipated regardless of her age, and Head the Family through a Special Clause 4 in the Laws of Ancient Nobility. If the Godfathers and chosen regents died, the eldest child will be automatically made Head of the Family and be seen as a legal adult in the eyes of Magical Law. This was why all eldest children must read laws, culture, and whatever updates have been made, STUDY them enough to know it by heart, and know any loophole in each one of them, and study preventive measures that can be used.

Only crafty, intelligent Family Heads survived the ruthless world of the Wizengamot and Nobility. Something James avoided for so long to raise his family but now that the ten year gap to rebuild after war is over, he no longer has that luxury and will 'go back to work'. The decade is also time well-spent to prepare for come-what-mays for him to protect the Potter Family as its LORD.

He must become Lord Potter and take on the Family Seat.

Not just him.

Sirius, Fabian and Frank need to, too.


	6. First Step into Battle

First Step into Battle

September 1, the big day...10:50 am...

'Here we are, Platform 9 3/4. Your journey to Hogwarts starts here Lyra-baby.' said James as they were all under Disillusionment Charms because of the clothes Lily and James wore. They look fashionable to witches and wizards of their hierarchy in society while to muggles...unless you're Japanese into such, who wears those in the west these days? Lily wore Edwardian-inspired, modern-day gothic aristocrat loli in blue colors while James wore clothes befitting of Nasuverse Noble Magi and made a 'customization twist' to his Lord Potter Robes.

'You mean besides surviving school, I have to put up with the social craziness that's practically other Pureblood Kids and Half-Blood kids?' Lyra drawled wryly.

'That too.' Lily forced a smile. 'The perks of being Muggleborn means you don't have to deal with it and just be yourself while at the same time, you're vulnerable to them because they can do anything and get out with a slap on the wrist because to them, my kind is no more than dirt under the shoe and just used as 'justification' to fill up a school. I learned that truth from...an old friend so I played things cool, and never got attention until this guy here decided I should be in the spotlight.' she said snarkily at her husband who grinned naughtily as he wrapped an arm around her waist and openly flirted in the station.

Good thing for disillusionments.

'Hey, I decided that you're my wifey since third year!'

'You two can do the Hanky Panky when you get home!' Lyra screeched, embarrassed as her parents laughed shamelessly. She swore she really has shameless parents sometimes...

Upon entering the Platform, they met up with the others too...and their clique clearly stood out.

The Potter, Black, Prewett, Longbottom and Bones adults looked years younger than they should when all british wizarding adults suffered IMMENSE stress due to war and fear even as teenagers thus they all look older than they should. Uneven skin tones made even, and fresh as a daisy. Then there's their children who are taller than normal 11 years old kids and had more manners than most kids, too.

Upon securing a compartment for themselves...the pack of twelve children secured two compartments for themselves. Before, there were Lyra, Neville, the Prewett pair of twins and the Black twins, they now have a new addition to the group: the Bones Children most of whom, are boys and one girl. In Ancient Nobility, sons are valued more than daughters in order to propagate their bloodline and carry on their name while girls are second-valued for their ability to conceive the next generation. The more fertile a woman, the better.

But fertility is becoming an issue among nobility due to too much selective inbreeding yet stubbornly clung to their ways just to keep blood pure, too inbred to think out of the box such as marrying foreign purebloods to bring in new blood!

The new members to the childrens' group were the Bones boys Frederick who was in his fifth year in Hogwarts, Axel who is in fourth year, and Mathias in second year. Their cousin is Susan, the only daughter of their Aunt, Amelia Bones whom the other children got to know because of their families' alliances, and all of them carried lunch boxes to survive lunchtime hunger in the train.

xxx

Like the other alliance children, the Bones Children also grew up with interesting lives.

Frederick was five years old when they all went into hiding for seven years, two of which were followed by intense home-tutoring sessions when the war is FINALLY over. He wasn't the only one to suffer since his younger brothers and cousin did it too, as well as these kids who grew up like he did. Educated, Cultured, and Trained to be strong. As the eldest of this brood...and said half of said brood is mostly GIRLS, its now his job to watch over them when he can.

Too much pressure, especially when three of the girls are rare beauties. Lyra and the Black twins. The Prewett sisters aren't so bad in the eyes too and lord help them when they grow up...

At least they weren't immature brats, and talked like refined, aristocratic young men and women. Less trouble for him and Axel at least. Around lunchtime, they all enjoyed their lunch boxes that unlike 99.9 percent of train occupants, they didn't go hungry and thirsty.

xxx

In the meantime...to the adults who went in hiding for a decade...

Frank and Alice Longbottom are facing a stressful issue: meeting up with family they hid from for so long. Well, they DID miss the entirety of Neville's childhood and one irate grandmother is making her displeasure clear as any grandmother wanted grandchildren to play with and spoil rotten.

The thing is, they carefully raised Neville with love and care despite his low magical levels as a child, and a happy child despite the heavy tutoring meant to raise a worthy heir. They had gone to 'advanced' magical hospitals outside Europe as because their people as Lily puts it, 'trapped in medieval period still prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns', refusing modern advances out of stubborn pride St. Mungo's nor any European won't be of much help for diagnosing Neville's TRUE case and they would just dismiss him as a 'near-Squib' when it could be something more. So they took Neville to America...and he was a result of too much selective inbreeding, descended from a lineage destined to be doomed to Squibhood that he would be a very, very late bloomer his magical performance will be weak, but he would have it easy in magical control and still perform spells correctly and easily to standard. If children are of 'magical adolescence' at 11, he would be much, much later. If Neville didn't have a happy, healthy childhood, his mind and beliefs will influence his magic and doom himself caused by people around him as the Healer in the American Hospitals wasn't a stranger to Europe's prejudiced ways towards 'certain types of people'. That, and his magic made him magically-inclined for 'Breeding Programs' more than spell-casting.

And because Neville grew up with love and a happy family despite strict tutoring, he was also diagnosed to have eaten healthy foods and very physically fit, he would at least be three notches stronger than those like him in Europe that they can easily hide his true condition from the social predators in Europe.

Well, Dowager Longbottom and the rest of the family will have to wait for a bit around Christmas to see Neville. Their son who grew up with a passion for Herbology and loved gardening because he has a ridiculously gifted Green Thumb he can make his own Potions Ingredients for all his seven years in Hogwarts if they're plant-involved and has potential to be skilled in breeding Magical Creatures doomed to be extinct.

Sirius Black waited for his 'dear ol' mum'(that's in utter sarcasm by the way) to croak and DIE in year 1985 before ordering Kreacher whose loyalty he gained from doing what Regulus failed to do, to clean up and renovate the Black Ancestral Home into a home worthy of House of Black and gave the elf a timeline: three years, with his wife telling Kreacher how to do this-and-that room since the house was NOT to her liking, being too 'dank and gloomy and too depressing' to live in, she wanted a cheerful house to live in. That, and Kreacher is to move away anything dark and cursed into the top floors of the house and seal them away 'as his most sacred duty' to protect the next generation of Blacks.

His other relatives who were 'a bit shirty' with him for running away from home for disliking their support of the Dark Lord's goals until war disillusioned them due to his actions(killing off Purebloods AND their entire families for not following him, effectively killing off many nobles and lessening chances of good marriage prospects AND made Horcruxes, something even the Blacks dare not do much less even touch) and accepted him back as he is a decorated War Hero with an Order of Merlin, 1st Class(its just Sirius' mother who hates his guts), and welcomed his german pureblood wife, Ekaterina Black nee Goldschmidt(after confirming her lineage, that is) into the family. His living relatives who were into strict pureblood beliefs that survived to this year were Arcturus, his wife Melania and Pollux whose days are numbered due to old age, Cassiopeia still 'a bit strong' for her age, and Andromeda(they had to visit her in her home with Ted Tonks as she has a 'disgraceful marriage' in the eyes of staunch pureblood supremacists and sadly, their surviving relatives were of such kind).

Upon having a wife, children(beautiful daughters too increasing good marriage chances) and a son on the way, the elderly Blacks reinstated Sirius into the family and made him the family heir since he's the only pure Black left and 'did his duty'.

Narcissa has no room to contest that as her son is a Malfoy by blood and only has 50% chance of inheriting the Black Family Fortune and Family Magicks and is more likely to inherit his father's, and Bellatrix was disowned and disinherited by Sirius when he got 'the happy power' to and he intended on reinstating Andromeda when their remaining elderly relatives 'kicked it'.

The only ones with no relatives to worry about were the Boneses and Potters.

James' parents died of old age and even then, they're not prejudiced. His mother is just smart enough not to voice her opinions so she was never disowned. His remaining relations were 'decent people' and Petunia and Vernon never counted.

In their days of hiding, the whole Boneses lived together.

No issues indeed.

xxx

The Ministry...the alliance men were in front of one of the many entrances that can fit in many people at once in the park.

'This is it gents.' said James.

'Yep, the one an' only.' said Sirius.

'We're going to war.' said Gideon.

'Political war that is.' Fabian grinned wolfishly.

'Lucky us, isn't it?' Edgar grumbled unhappily. 'Lucky Amelia too, she'll now only worry about her DMLE job.'

'Let's rock the boat and do it with a laugh!' Sirius cackled as they went in to claim their old posts and jobs...and claim their new positions.

Lily went back home to Japan to care for her children and continue their tutoring, and Tsuna still joins their classes as they were 'his only friends' and the only people who BOTHERED to help him and cared outside his house...

xxx

Hogsmeade Station, around Nightfall...

'We're almost there chaps.' said Frederick to the kids. 'Boys, OUT. We're changing elsewhere!' he said as he got up and left the compartments with the other boys.

'Sooo Lyra, have a new uniform design in mind?' Giselle purred as Lyra's eyes glinted while the other girls giggled.

'Yes. And I'll have my way over the idiots in the castle one way or another.' she smiled darkly. 'I refuse to wear such...hideous skin castoffs dunked in dirty water after all. I have my own war to wage and we'll all benefit from it!'

Upon getting off in Hogsmeade Train around 7 pm, led by the half-giant Hagrid into a dark path with the only source of light being Hagrid's lamp and he's the only one with a lamp. And its 'no more than four to a boat', too.

Lyra sat with purely female company, sitting with the Prewett girls and Susan Bones, while the Black twins sat with the Prewett boys, leaving Neville by himself with some strangers.

For Neville and Lyra, two 'prophesized children' by a known drunk fraud as their families met the requirements: 'born to those who defied him thrice, born as the seventh month dies'...they have EVERY REASON to be wary and careful. The 'chosen child' wasn't chosen yet and the Headmaster WILL choose one of them through some means, and once that happens, all hell will break loose and it'll be a war to prevent anything crazy from happening. That, and Lyra and Neville made sure NOT to stand out while still doing well in school while at the same time, their alliance will cultivate more alliances against the Headmaster if he ever tried to move in on them to jumpstart the Prophecy.

They have to be careful. VERY careful.

'Lyra...this is it.' said Neville, narrowing his eyes as he frowned.

'Yeah.' Lyra whispered. 'Our fight starts now.'

After Hagrid called for Professor McGonagall, she came to them, an elderly witch complete with pointy hat, black clothes and her hair in a tight bun.


	7. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor looked at the new generation of First Years, the 1991st Generation.

Due to the war, there were hardly any families left whether Pure and Half, and most of the attendees as usual, are Muggleborns but this time, they've got 21 Purebloods, 11 Half-Bloods and 12 Muggle-borns, these numbers are still TOO few. These numbers are SCARY when back fifty years ago, there's more than THIS by several notches! The war greatly shaved off their numbers that because there are so few students in the past decade, fewer students were in various Electives, that some teachers quit to go to bigger schools, and the school budget 'reduced' by the Hogwarts Governors much to the remaining staff's dismay.

Inwardly shaking her head, she also noticed taller-than-normal 11 years old kids, all of whom carried themselves with grace and confidence and she thought their parents must have gone trigger-happy with the Stretching Jinx but it looked too natural than a Jinx result. Then again, the Bones boys were just as tall when they started out...and its VERY OBVIOUS among these children who are from the Potters and Longbottoms. Why, Neville resembled his mother a lot while Lyra inherited her mother's unique eyes...but did NOT resemble either parent, her looks being more of the patrician beauty belonging to the Blacks and those two families are closely related.

She then began to speak. 'Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.'

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

'I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.' and she left them to get the Stool and Hat ready, and came back for the kids and led them in into the Great Hall. A large hall with four long tables where students of each House sit at during mealtimes, as well as the staff table at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff sits. There is a throne-like chair in the centre of the table where the current Headmaster or Headmistress sits. The ceiling of the Great Hall is covered with candles and it is enchanted to look like the sky above. There is also a large window behind the staff table at the front of the hall where light shines through, and a podium carved with an owl right in front of the Headmaster's chair where the Headmaster makes his announcements for the school year.

Once they're all lined up, the Sorting Hat began to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

'So we've just got to try on the hat!' A red-headed freckled boy growled. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'

'Gullible as usual.' Randy snorted.

'Stupid too.' Lowell snickered.

'You know that kid fellas?' Neville asked them as he and Lyra subtly eyed him.

'Ron Weasley, a cousin we REALLY don't like.' Marina grunted huffily.

'If you want a jealous lazy prat, that's him.' said Giselle with a sneer. 'Long story.' she whispered.

Professor McGonagall now took out a roll of parchment and held a part, allowing the rest to unroll downwards. 'When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause...'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

'Black, Carina!' Carina stepped forward, walking in well-trained grace and poise with platinum-blonde hair and icy blue eyes took her turn with the hat calling out, 'SLYTHERIN!' the Slytherin table broke out in applause and her twin sister Corona who looked identical to her but has her father's black hair and gray eyes followed her there with the Slytherins cheering that two beautiful girls ended up at their table. Up at the Staff Table, a certain Potions Master twitched, knowing full well whose kids they are.

'Bones, Susan!' another tall Bones child went to sit on the stool and the redhead waited...

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to her cousins who cheered and saved her a seat.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy! went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; with a pair of twin Weasley brothers catcalling.

'Bulstrode, Millicent!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Cornfoot, Stephen!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Corner, Michael!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Crabbe, Vincent!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Davis, Tracey!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Entwhistle, Kevin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Finnigan, Seamus!' the sandy-haired boy next to Lyra in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

'Goldstein, Anthony!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Goyle, Gregory!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Granger, Hermione!' a bushy-haired girl with thick eyebrows almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat and she ran for her table excitedly.

'Greengrass, Daphne!' an attractive girl with chestnut hair and amber eyes with a cold expression went to take her turn and was sent to Slytherin.

'Hopkins, Wayne!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Jones, Megan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Longbottom, Neville!' Neville stepped forward and his looks got the female teachers gushing on how he looked like his mother a lot in a rather fond way and hilariously, 'Someone may as well turned Alice into a boy with a Gender-Switch Charm!' that got other teachers chuckling and students close to the staff table snickering. Neville pretended that the Headmaster isn't looking at him in interest but he finds it a TAD creepy.

'GRYFFINDOR!' Neville went to the table of red, happy with himself as his parents were in the same house.

'MacDougal, Morag!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Malfoy, Draco!' a platinum-blonde boy whose pointy features are more prominent than his good looks swaggered forward when his name was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!' and he looked pleased with himself.

'Malone, Roger!'

'Gryffindor!'

There weren't many people left now.

'Moon, Lily!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Nott, Theodore!' he went to Slytherin with 'Parkinson, Pansy'. Then a pair of twin girls are called.

'Patil, Padma!' went to Ravenclaw and 'Patil, Parvati!' her twin went to Gryffindor. Then 'Perks, Sally-Anne!' is sent to Gryffindor and then, at last,

'Potter, Lyra!' Lyra stepped forward and she was the only girl with the longest hair and most hair accessories present with a sense of style. Red ribbon bows on her hair above her ears, red hairties that secured the three braids at the tip of her separated hair strands, and the rest of her hair was bound at the tip covered with a silk brocade and secured with a red hairclip*****. She was another beautiful girl among the first years and she found herself stared at by the Headmaster AND the Potions Professor, given who her parents are.

'GRYFFINDOR!' Lyra smirked and went to Gryffindor, Neville raised his hand and they did a high-five before sitting with each other.

'Prewett, Giselle!' Giselle, slightly nervous, went forward her hair being sandy brown with dark green eyes.

'GRYFFINDOR!' she happily sat with Neville and Lyra.

'Prewett, Lowell!' her cousin who has curly auburn hair and bright hazel eyes marched forward and he was sent to Hufflepuff.

'Prewett, Marina!' his identical female twin came next in coloring and curly hair, she was sent to Ravenclaw.

'Prewett, Randy!' the last of the Prewett pairs came and unlike the other pair, he and Giselle are fraternal twins, looking more like his father than his mother despite similar colors, and he went to Slytherin, sitting with the Black Twins who welcomed him happily while their Weasley Cousins raised eyebrows and Ron looked horrified, muttering about 'slimy snake for a cousin'. All four Prewetts ended up in four different houses that got EVERYBODY talking!

Oliver Rivers became Gryffindor, Sophie Roper went to Ravenclaw with Sally Smith, Dean Thomas got sent to Gryffindor with Lisa Turpin and Ron Weasley and the last person, Blaise Zabini was sent to Slytherin with Hufflepuff getting the fewest students; only 9 new Puffs while Slytherin got the most being 12, and both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw getting 11, 43 new students in total.

Professor McGonagall then rolled the parchment back up, and took away the hat and stool. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at the students with his arms wide, as if pleased they were all here. Well, he is!

'Welcome,' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!'

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Others inwardly thought, "WTF?" before clapping politely and after that, British, Irish and Anglo-Indian Cuisine appeared. For drinks, there's Pumpkin Juice. The Alliance Children checked their food and dining ware for any spiking through subtle wandless spells they practiced for a couple days before Hogwarts. Upon confirming safety, they began eating.

Slytherin:

'Well, what a weird way to start the year huh?' Randy said wryly, leaning backwards with hands behind his head casually.

'We're in the wizarding world Randy-red.' Carina giggled. ''Weird' is 'Normal' in this world.'

'So to be normal, you got to be weird!' Corona grinned, pinching and pulling the boy's cheeks.

'Hey, geroff me!'

Gryffindor:

'Well, dinner's about to start.' said Neville. 'I'm hungry.' he sighed in a whining way.

'...we just had lunch at the train, you can't be THAT hungry Nev.' said Giselle.

'Boys have bigger stomachs than us ladies Gis.' said Lyra with a rather impish smirk. 'You'll have to deal with him being a pit.'

'Hey!' Neville pouted as the girls laughed at his expense.

Marina looked quite put-out that she's the only one in Ravenclaw so now she's trying to socialize with her fellow first years. Her brother Lowell was having chats with Susan Bones and her cousins.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

Talking about families began, revealing backgrounds to their peers.

Randy and the Black twins told the Slytherins that 'No thanks to the Megalomaniac and his Band of Goons,' yes, they blatantly bluntly said THAT, not caring that children of said goons are among them, '-there's not much marriage choices left in Britain and Pureblood Count is getting lower and lower so their fathers went overseas to marry foreign pureblood wives around their age to bolster back pureblood numbers as required by family duty on any son.'

The children of said 'goons' inwardly scowled at the Black girls and lone Prewett in their House, but not even they can deny the facts. In their generation, there's only 21 purebloods, 11 boys and 10 girls. Marriage Potentials the boys would LOVE to consider marrying for their beauty would be the Blacks, Prewetts, and Greengrass, being quite the beauties, and there's NO WAY they'll let their parents get them landed with Parkinson and Bulstrode!

As for the girls, not much options indeed as well and they don't like to get landed with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and in cases of those who hated Blood-Traitors, a Weasley.

Inbreeding indeed, does A LOT of damages such as genetic defects that greatly affected physical appearance, mental instability, volatile tempers and low fertility bordering on sterility.

* * *

A:N- In regards to Lyra's hairstyle, its inspired from Minamoto Chikaru of Strawberry Panic. Just that, the ribbon bows are about the size of barettes, not a huge-ass bow.


	8. First Day Begins

First Day Begins

After Dinner and getting to know one another, the Headmaster stood up one more.

'Ahem...just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.' said Dumbledore.

'First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.' Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Lyra and Neville knew this is it. Sure, say that and effectively lure curious students to said corridor and as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

They will NOT take the bait.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Lyra noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

'Everyone pick their favorite tune,' said Dumbledore cheerfully, '-and off we go!' And the school bellowed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Lyra who grew up muggle CRINGED at the song as she forced herself to sing. It was so damn corny and sounded like the worst nursery rhyme in the PLANET. And aren't school anthems supposed to have a set music tone?

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'

'...how many times do you think we have to sing that awful song in a year?' she choked out.

xxx

The students left the Great Hall to follow their respective Prefects who led them to their Dorms. Portraits talked, whispered, and even greeted them good night as they passed by and climbed a few stairs leading to their sleeping quarters...when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him, prompting him and kids behind him to dodge.

'Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves-show yourself!' he barked out commandingly.

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

'Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?!'

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

'Oooooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle Firsties! What fun!'

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

'Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!' barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

'You want to watch out for Peeves,' said Percy, as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects.' he sighed rather tiredly. 'Here we are.'

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she said.

'Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: seven four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Lyra knew that was their test and they intend on flunking it in order NOT to get marked and set this prophecy business in motion.

Next day...

Lyra woke up early at six-thirty to take a hot shower considering how cold Scottish Autumns are, and thank goodness for Hogwarts House Elves who do a nice job ironing clothes and shining shoes for them at the crack of dawn...that's what her father said at least.

After dressing up, she did her hairdo after using her flames to evaporate the water in her hair, effectively also blow-drying it and then put on face-powder, baby-pink blush-on and pink lip-gloss that made her rosy lips that she got from her mother stand out well. She checked her hairbrush and the floor for her hairstrands that got plucked off from combing and BURN them. Security of course. Hair, blood and fingernails can be used to _curse/control **you**_ by means of dark potions and various rituals. If she ever wanted her nails trimmed, that's what a nail file is for, using only clippers on her toes, and discreetly dispose of her bits.

She then checked her school bag that has a space-expansion and featherweight charms around the time others woke up. Of course, her pokemon backpack literally looking like a sitting Pikachu with Pichu keychains on the main zipper. She has Japanese notebooks(without giving anything away where she got them), fountain pens, ink bottles and inking equipment, hand sanitizers, and her schoolbooks with the biggest one being the Encyclopedia of 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi which is the reason-and-justified the space-expansion charms.

Seeing her well-prepared bag, she's satisfied and went downstairs without her bag for now. She can just come back up for it after getting their class schedules from their Head of House.

Once she was done fixing herself, she saw her peers waking up at around 7:30.

'You're pretty early,' said Giselle as she woke up to see Lyra all dressed up and ready.

'Well, its been brow-beaten into me to wake up at 6:30.' said Lyra. 'Because schools where I come from start at 8:30 unlike in the west that starts at 9.' she said. 'That, and I wanted longer shower hours.' she admitted shamelessly.

'Well, you have the longest hair out of everyone here...what gives?' Giselle asked her curiously.

'Well, I'm the kind _who looks older_ with shorter hair.' Lyra grumbled unhappily. 'I want my hair short but hey, I don't want to look years older than I should!' Giselle snorted at that. 'What a pain.'

'Oh I feel for you.' Giselle sarcastically remarked while snorting. 'Well, I'm off for a shower. Toodles.' she said as she went off with her toiletry.

'Hey, is it OK to wear make-up in school even?' Lavender Brown asked Lyra who smirked. The other dorm girls took note that she's wearing light make-up, barely noticeable but still there. There's no mistaking the presence of powder, blush-on and lip gloss.

'Its OK. Uniform customizations are also OK since years back, Hogwarts promotes Individuality but since girls some decades back took it to slutty levels, the Headmaster at the time put a stop to it until seven years of that generation graduated and Individuality's Back. Everyone's just forgotten about it.' Lyra explained. 'I asked Madam Malkin.'

Pandemonium ensued among other girls.

'And nobody said anything about it?!' some of them shrieked in aghast and now they all rushed to the showers.

'...I don't see what the fuss is about.' said Hermione Granger blandly while packing her school bag.

'Girls love to, and live to look their best, Granger. No girl wants to be seen or called 'ugly' or any word related to that word.' Lyra quipped while filing her nails. 'It seems you have yet to hit emotional puberty but you'll grow up soon enough and learn how we roll.' the bushy-haired girl twitched at being indirectly insulted somehow before huffing and going to shower as well.

xxx

Downstairs, Great Hall...

They managed to navigate the school through the Marauder's Map that James took back from Filch when he and Lily went to enroll Lyra before going to hide. Lyra used the map to lead her, Neville and Giselle to the Great hall, and they settled into their table.

'Handy tool, that one.' said Neville. 'I suppose when class ends, we better study this map so we won't be like idiots and get lost?'

'We really should...this is a real clever piece of magic too.' said Giselle as Lyra pocketed the map. 'And given who we are, getting lost is something that really shouldn't happen to us.'

'I agree.' Lyra muttered. 'Lessee...four periods, then lunch and after that, two more classes.'

'As firsties, all we worry about is Core Subjects anyway.' Neville checked on his food before eating his clubhouse sandwich. The girls checked on their food before eating too. Breakfast was pumpkin juice, the sandwhich, and a bowl of warm macaroni soup with scallions and carrots. Upon having their fill, they got their schedules afterwards.

'...Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Lunch, Defense and then Potions. That sums up our six subjects.' said Lyra. 'Astronomy is every Wednesday Midnight and Flying Classes are weekends.'

'OK, we're sleep-deprived every Wednesday and still be expected to function normally like normal.' Giselle drawled in utter sarcasm. 'Groovy. Well, we better go get our bags.' they left their table to go back to Gryffindor Tower and get their bags, taking out two other subjects. BUT...

'What kind of bag is THAT?' Giselle's eyes bulged at the sight of Lyra's Pikachu Bag.

'Oh this? I had it custom-specially made since stores don't sell them.' said Lyra. 'I had to get 900/1000 in mom's Arabic Lessons for this, its worth the pain.' Giselle choked. Arabic! One of the most complicated languages they ever had the displeasure of studying since reading it is a pain in the ass alone.

'You, got 900/1000 in Arabic just for a bag?!' she squawked out, bug-eyed. Not even she managed that.

'I really wanted a Pikachu bag!' Lyra exclaimed in a gushing manner while cuddling her bag.

Giselle face-palmed.

For one iddy-biddy bag, Lyra worked like a horse for it?

xxx

'Lyra...some people are giving you funny looks.' Marina pointed out at Herbology while taking down notes as Professor Sprout gave a lecture about Herbology 101. For their first week, its lecture for now. Practicals will come later...MUCH later.

People are indeed, looking at Lyra...

Specifically, her bag.

Kids of various age ranges are whispering while others looked clueless as to WHY they're whispering.

'Meh, ignore them.' Lyra snorted. 'We got class.'

Next was History of Magic...a class their parents warned them is that self-study is a must as this class...is nap time, and lulled everyone to sleep, save one Gryffindor who was TRYING to take down notes while fighting against the 'Sleep-Drone Spell'.

Hermione Granger is THAT mentally strong.

Charms Class is at least fun, with an equally fun teacher to boot in Professor Flitwick, a really popular teacher...but it seems the atmosphere is see-saw up-and-down because its one normal class followed by BORING followed by fun and now, followed by a strict subject.

Transfiguration Class with Professor McGonagall. She gave them a stern talking-to as soon as class started.

'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,' she said. 'Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.'

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle...with Neville the only one to succeed due to his 'condition' while the others managed to make their matches silver and somewhat resemble halfway-done-pins.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

For an elite magic school...

This sure was disappointing.


	9. Truth of the Sky

Truth of the Sky

Monday, free period...

Lyra snuck into the Office of the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, and used wandless compulsion on the sleepy woman who looked BORED out of her skull, and made her sleep for real. She heard that the person responsible for making uniforms is 'a tad loopy' so sneaking in the designs should be easy. The uniform designs change every six years~!

At least for her remaining six years, her uniform will be cute!

And she left her mark on her designs of course...

The Potter Crest on the right corner of the white bond paper she drew the designs in, as well as what type of fabric goes with what. Then she went to the Black Lake as usual...to train the Prewett Boys, clad in casual wear, and again, fresh as a daisy.

She was the only one who didn't wear her uniform among first years, and she had to explain in exasperation that 'School hours are practically over, wear casual, the upperclassmen are doing it too you know! Have you forgotten we ARE in a dorm school?'

Thing is, only a few people among muggleborns thought of that while half and purebloods knew through their parents. Majority GROANED in horror that they'd be wearing uniforms for a whole year and some ran off to send Owls to their parents for clothes. Really now...

Sighing, she went downstairs. The others stuck together because they knew she'd be supervising the Prewett boys who needed more training due to their flames. In order not to overuse Sun Flames, they must compensate with physical being and strength so little to moderate use is sufficient, and will not harm them. OR they can increase maximum output before sensing danger if they are about to overuse their flames when their bodies are trained to its peak.

She met up with them by the Great Hall, wearing a sweatshirt, pants and running shoes.

'I don't know how you did it at home but I'll be stricter with you.' she said.

'Er...how strict?' Lowell asked her nervously.

'You'll be cursing every known swearword known to man at me.' Lyra giggled. 'In that book, the ones who must be the most physically able, are the Sun and the Cloud...and I shall do just that.' she said to their apprehension. 'And there is something I must tell you...the truth about the Sky Flames that my parents and I never openly spoke of on that day.' she said. 'Indeed, I told you all the facts...but deliberately left one out because I don't want the adults to pressure you into something they'll barely understand.' she said.

'What is this something, Lyra?' Randy asked her a bit warily.

'There is another way to Harmonize Flames.' she said. 'However, this is a no-turning-back deal.' she said seriously with an expression to match.

'O...K?' Lowell blinked as Lyra took a deep breath.

'The Sky Flames are extremely rare and extremely precious to the other elements. They're like, Royalty for a very good reason.' she said. 'According to the Japanese Healers who told us about this to confirm the facts in the book, the Sky is the centre piece of the other elements as they draw them in. The glue that holds them together. The one that holds them up and allows them to exist...the one whose soul soothes them and gives their souls a home in theirs. In return, the other elements protect the Sky as its Guardian. To Guardians, their Sky is more important than anyone else, and will hold their opinions above others even if they know that they're wrong. The stronger the Sky, the stronger their bond with their Guardians. That is the true truth behind Harmony. A Sky, together with the Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist are a complete family of Elements. All of you are soul bonded as true siblings that transcended beyond blood. A bond nobody can ever break.' said Lyra to their dumbstruck awe.

'Thus Flame Users are driven by our instincts.' she continued. 'The other elements cannot bear to see an unattached Sky. A Sky without guardians. However, all other elements are fated to certain skies. They cannot bond with just any Sky but a Sky meant for them. This is why we did not harmonize. Because your Skies are still out there somewhere. You will be driven by 'an itch' to look for them and stay by their side.' she told them softly. 'For flame users, their 'true home' is with their Sky. You will know who your Sky is when the time comes.'

'What happens...if we fail to protect our Sky?' Randy asked her warily.

'Unless the Sky dies of natural causes such as old age and illness, you'll be in shock and lost for a while and recover enough to move on...otherwise, if you fail in your sworn promise and duty, emotionally, you'll shatter. Go coo-coo as you mourn in heartbreak as your Sky is gone for failing to protect them.' she said grimly. 'And also, Asian Magical Ministries know of this while the muggles don't. The European muggles also don't know and I really don't see European Magical Ministries knowing of this, either.' she said wryly.

'Then again, this setting is better this way...because according to History, Skies who wanted certain people under them often tried to force themselves and force Harmony with people who are not destined for them. This results in a powerful rejection backlash. Depending on whose will is stronger, the one who loses will be grievously injured in body and spirit...or die. Sometimes, these cruel Skies expect absolute sheep-led-by-shepherd obedience from others and take advantage of the harmony that came with being a Sky. That is why be careful too.' she warned them.

'Do not let a Sky force themselves on you for you are not meant for each other. Forcing to harmonize with you is akin to an attempt of Slavery Bond-plus-Soul Rape.' the boys choked at that. 'If you succumbed to this force, you're pretty much doomed to a miserable existence while forever feeling filthy, and kept away against your will from your true Sky Family, doomed to never be able to be with them ever again. And to break free is a gamble in itself.'

'How do we break free if some asshole tried to force themselves on us?!' Lowell gasped out, fearing what MAY happen if some Sky out there decided they wanted them as if they'll buy a pet or a doll from some store and forcing themselves on him and his cousin. The prospect horrified him.

'To do that, you must perform Discord. Forcefully changing your Flame Type to break free. But it can only be done once when a Flame User is severely psychologically and emotionally damaged and still reeling from the freshly forced bond. If you survived that, congratulations, you're free and a second time is not possible. Doing Discord causes severe mental stress and damage there's no telling if you're sane afterwards.' said Lyra with a rue smile. 'Then you'll have to run like hell because some cruel Skies don't take too kindly to 'being dumped'.' she snorted wryly.

'History has records of angry Skies killing off their sought individuals just so nobody else can have them if they couldn't like spoiled brats. This happens a lot in Asian Magical Communities which is why the book I got is written and then edited by the author. Things have gotten so bad that Asian Ministries wrote laws that protected the rights of the Guardian Flames for the sake of their true Skies they have yet to meet and for their Skies to unite with their rightful guardians. This bond will be tested and confirmed by the Ministry. If a Sky forced themselves on someone, it will show on the bond and the Ministry will dish out severe punishments because damage is done to one's soul and psyche through forced bonding.'

'You are meant for the one destined for you. It will take years, but gradually, the pull of our instincts and flames will draw us to each other. To your Skies...and me to my Guardians.' she finished as the revelation shook the boys.

'S-so how do we know if we met a Sky just for us?' Randy asked her again. He also didn't take too well to the thought of being forced into a bond against his will and he really didn't want such a thing to happen to him.

'...according to Kozukata Yuuri, a Rain Guardian of his Sky, it was a wonderful feeling he could barely describe but he called it as 'he finally found home'.' Lyra told him while making quote marks in the air. 'You'll know at once how important he or she is to you. Worth more than anything in the world. You'd feel as if your world grounded and opened, and you found the center of your universe. The feeling of being welcomed and embraced by warm, accepting arms and pulled close without fear of judgment or fear or expectation. You're home.' she smiled. 'The reason I waited so long to tell you is because our parents are close friends and shared a special bond because of the war a decade ago, and our families are all allied to defy fate. The other parents may pressure us to bond for the sake of our families and allies. My parents know the truth but they also don't want to hurt feelings either. That's a serious no-no and I'll never rape anybody in any method, no way!' she choked out with a shudder.

The boys could only 'Aaahhh...' in awe before Lyra took a deep breath after explaining so damn much.

'Well, countries that have wizards and witches with flames AND muggles are all in Asia while the place with the most flames through muggles are in Italy because of the Mafia Presence there. The Mafia recruits Flame Users into their organizations without knowing the truth behind Harmony while fate works its hand. So unless you want to be recruited into a muggle organization, steer clear from Italy unless instinct says your Sky is there. Muggle Flame Users gravitate to Italy because of mafia recruitment while witches and wizards are gravitating to either Italy or Asia.'

'Alright boys, according to the uncles, you can carry about 30 kg. We'll keep that up this year not only to make you stay in shape and not get rusty but also because we're just 11 years old kids with still-developing bodies and that's all our limits.' Lyra told them. 'Had we been ordinary muggles, our limit would be 10.' she chuckled. 'Now then, run laps around the Black Lake, ten laps! Then 200 push ups and 200 squats after that before we go to dinner!'

'WHAAAAT?!' Randy shrieked in horror.

'Lyra that's too much!' Lowell whined but she just shot ice balls at them that got them meeping and running, all the while being weighted down by conjured lead-filled weights. She took out English-translated manga under her skirt and started reading while sitting in seiza.

xxx

As they ran, Randy and Lowell began talking.

'What do you think Lowell? About what we learned just now?' Randy asked his younger cousin who grimaced.

'If we find our Sky, the rest of the Sky Family will follow. Storm, Lightning, Rain, Cloud and Mist siblings. A bond that transcends blood.' Lowell muttered. 'A true home...huh? And we'll feel the need to look for our Sky and how the bloody hell do we do that in Hogwarts, where most people here don't know squat about Dying Will Flames?'

'Well, another problem after that...how do we explain to our parents...?' Randy quipped as they ran. 'There's no way we're going to work in the Ministry, not when we have to find our Skies and stay with them or we'll go nuts from being unattached for too long.'

'This can wait when we're home on vacation.' Lowell told him firmly. 'This place is not safe to chuck owls home in unless we're sending typical homesick messages homes and stuff. THEY will keep their eye on Lyra and Neville and find a way to mark one of them and they might use us to make sure of that. Heck, no!' he scowled. 'We got our first job that everyone's gonna do. Prevent the marking or the Headmaster will get his much-wanted role.'

'And that's, for seven years...until the adults get the job done.' Randy sighed.

'Not seven...only four mate.' said Lowell. '1992 and 1994.'

'Ah...we have to wait that long huh?'

'Yep. Then we're home free.'

xxx

Sundown...

They're tired. Dead tired. Hot, sweaty and icky. The tired body was soothed with Sun Flames that healed sore muscles, but not even flames can get rid of breathlessness and exhaustion, they STILL have to rest while Tsuna used her ice to freeze their body sweat and grease, and get rid of the ice behind some bushes while the boys stripped down to get rid of the ice off their skins by breaking it up, and merely scourgified their clothes.

So yes, they came to dinner fresh as a daisy.

'O~K? Randy and Lowell are literally dragging their feet.' Neville mused thoughtfully as the alliance watched the two Prewett boys drag themselves to their tables tiredly like zombies. 'The heck did you do?' he asked his friend who returned with them, while whistling a tune.

'Oh, I went Sgt. Brutus McFear on them, that's all.' Lyra smiled. 'Don't worry, they're tough, they can handle it.'

'**One of them** is my **brother** you know.' Giselle drawled. 'Define 'brutus'.'

'I made them train their limbs and abs to the extreme.' Lyra smirked. 'Two more years, they're gonna sport a rock-hard, well-defined eight-pack abs.'

'Oooooh!'

xxx

'...you look real dead Randy.' Carina blinked as the twins stared owlishly at the zombified redhead. 'So, how's workout?'

'Lyra's real nasty...I'm sooo tired...' Randy groaned as he did a face-plant on the wooden table.

'At least eat dinner.' said Corona, while poking him with a finger. 'Hey-hey...'

'Don't poke...'

xxx

'...hey, you OK man?' Mathias blinked as Marina looked over her tired brother. 'The heck did you guys do?'

'...Boot Camp?' Lowell sighed. 'Anyway, I'm so tired, lemme alone...' he groaned.

'At least eat dinner you know.' said Marina. 'You'll feel better.'

'When I can lift a spoon.'

* * *

A:N- If anyone read some of Araceil's HPxKHR fics, you'd notice I borrowed some of his ideas and don't worry, I asked his permission but some bits in this chapter is mine though. I made it clear I asked his permission to borrow some of his stuff, so NO FLAMING for Plagiarism!


	10. Observation Diary

Observation Diary

Albus Dumbledore mused thoughtfully over the past few years.

While looking for a Divination Teacher, his criteria was not just any teacher but a teacher who can make a prophecy regarding Voldemort as with Purebloods for supporters who also happen to work IN the Ministry, it wasn't like dealing with Grindelwald who fought on his own power, had the charisma to rouse followers all over Europe whether rich or not, and EVEN managed to control the German Nazis...a Statute of Secrecy Nightmare and fighting him with muggles at his beck and call was utterly difficult European Ministries barely survived...if only because Albus knew his old friend too well. They were childhood friends after all.

Next was Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort. A young half-blood boy who got too drunk on the power of magic and is very proud of his maternal lineage that gave him the power he needed for revenge as the Orphanage he lived in has children bully him for being different, the adults weren't of much help and thought all muggles are painted by the same brush. So he showed them how different he is indeed and not in a good way, and managed to charm his way to the hearts of staunch pureblood supremacists whose despise of muggles is beyond logic. He was able to exploit them through their beliefs and earned their loyalty...and their money. A mere half-blood boy was able to control Purebloods thus got his hooks into the British Ministry. Albus was only able to do the same after being a war hero but Tom charmed his way effortlessly while Albus had to use logic, political smarts and verbal trickery to counter him, and Tom became Voldemort after 'consorting with the worst of their kind'. At least he wasn't able to go beyond Britain...the mainland, not wanting another Grindelwald, showed their full force so he was stuck in their island country.

Upon getting Sybill Trelawney as his latest interviewee, she gave him hope. Hope for a way to defeat his old student by making a prophecy. And a true prophecy is when a Divination Practitioner gets temporarily possessed by magic, the host enters a trance-like state and speaks through them in an altered, inhuman 'multiple voices' giving out predictions and prophecies. Her first-ever prophecy because she really isn't good in her craft...was:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

So he began painstaking research on who it would be...and he found two parents who fit the bill...Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Lily and James Potter with the women due at the end of July. And for the prophecy to jumpstart, requirements must be met.

The prophecy specified a Boy.

Born at the end of July.

Parents who defied Voldemort three times and lived to tell about it.

A power Voldemort can never understand nor possess.

If more than one person meets the requirements, Voldemort himself will choose to whom it would ultimately refer.

Neville Longbottom was born on July 30...and Lyra Potter July 31.

That, was way off.

Gender alone!

Again, she screwed up. No talent for Divination indeed even her Prediction is way off. But at least there's Neville...but a Pureblood never once defeated a Dark Lord. It was a Half-Blood who did it. Albus the Half-Blood defeated the Pureblood Gellert Grindelwald. But Albus tried to predict Voldemort's thoughts. Out of pride and his own arrogance, he will never let a female defeat him so Neville would be chosen, but there's still no telling what he'll do to the Potters afterward. So in a bid to protect them, he informed the two pairs about the Prophecy.

However, not even he foresaw what they did. They went into hiding, not telling any closest friends and families where they went with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Bones and McKinnon Family and the Prewett twins. ALL of them disappeared at the exact same time! Then two weeks later, Lily and James showed up to enroll their daughter Lyra in advance, just incase. All her seven years are accounted for and they said they're under Fidelius so he really couldn't ask them where they are...then they left after getting something James left behind, but forgot.

Then a month after that, James and Sirius were seen doing business with Barty Sr. When Albus asked, it was to put in a certain law the two men suggested...and a horrifying law indeed, for those proven guilty of being a Death Eater and Supporter. Not only are they convicted, they will also be rendered penniless, their wealth divided evenly among families they damaged for compensation after the Ministry coffers gets a 20% cut for rebuilding purposes. Then James and Sirius exposed a shocking revelation: their friend, Peter Pettigrew of ALL people, is a Death Eater.

Unforgivingly, they cast him off despite Pettigrew's beggings to spare him as he only did it so he could live, but Sirius spat, 'You live while we might die in war? Fuck you asshole! If you were never a Death Eater, we would have gladly died for each other because we were friends! Now that you're a Death Eater, you'd probably sell even a _baby_ just to save your own hide!'

'We were friends but now you chose a psychotic megalomaniac over us despite everything we've done together and done for you.' James said bitterly. With that, they let the Aurors take him away after his trial.

Such a deed isn't too far off if they never discovered they had a traitor in their midst. And its easy to foresee that the cowardly man will sell Lily and James to Voldemort on his orders in exchange for his life. And by Sirius' words alone, he knew of the prophecy. This revelation caused the Daily Prophet to have a field day, and Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban. After that, they were very active in war efforts indeed, going as far as using Cutting Curses for live captures and usage of Unforgivables was legal at the time, Imperio was their favorite to enable a live capture...and when Death Eaters are unmasked and put to trial, they automatically lost all their wealth to the society they damaged. Ministry Aurors who swore Oaths also did Live Captures...hey, its for the money!

Then the unexpected happened.

It was the combined efforts of James, Sirius, Remus, Edgar, Frank and the Prewett twins that vanquished him. The Aurors they were with witnessed Voldemort's shade fleeing his body, proof that he made a Horcrux when Albus did some Dark Magic Research to predict what he'll do in a bid to gain more power. And as he fled, he didn't attack either James or Frank in his shade since he didn't get the chance to...these tight-knit men cast the Patronus to drive him away and apparently, shades like Voldemort don't take too well to it so the whole Ministry is aware he's still out there, biding his time. Barty Sr. STILL became Minister for Magic despite his son being outed as a Death Eater. Not even blood stopped the man from ending the war for good and he was perfectly willing to give away his son's personal wealth that he obtained when Barty Jr. was of age. His Trust Fund where all Noble Families give their sons a test to prove themselves worthy of Heading the Family: Using the Adulthood Trust Fund and multiply it within a year.

The son who made the most profit will be made Family Head and inherit their father's seat in the Wizengamot when they retire. They can't let an idiot rule the family after all!

Barty Sr. was also very strict and anal on Security and Employment Demands. Grades on EE and O in OWLs and NEWTs are allowed and passing the On-The-Job Training gets you in the job you're applying for. No longer connections and whatever favors owed. This was another suggestion by the Marauders that made Barty Sr. popular among Muggleborns when in the past, Muggleborns, no matter how good their grades are, could NOT get the job they wanted out of prejudice and racism. Half-Bloods got in with help from 'friends' and Purebloods easily got in. Barty Sr. also cleaned up the Ministry and kicked out those who got in through the old ways yet terrible at their jobs with matching grades, he only wanted competent people in because Voldemort is still out there. And because Hogwarts is Neutral, he could not interfere to his annoyance so he takes it out on Albus instead.

With all this happening, the prophecy is ultimately defied for the first and second times. But he is still around...and Albus knows full well HE is in Hogwarts, seeking Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone, and choosing who his downfall will be: Neville Longbottom or Lyra Potter?

He observed the children through the school portraits reporting to him and through teachers and Prefects under the guise of checking on their first years.

Both are good in Herbology and Potions. Not just them but the other children too. The Blacks, Prewetts and Susan Bones. All of them scored highly in Academics, Herbology and Potions its a wonder they aren't in Ravenclaw. As for magic, well...they're still first years...and all of them are good friends too, knowing each other well. Their families remained in hiding, nobody knows where they live at all. He couldn't even get Remus to talk as he isn't the Secret-Keeper and he likes it that way and also made to swear an oath not to talk about the 'hidden families' and breaking a sworn magical oath CAN KILL the breaker so he stopped. He was able to at least, ask the Weasleys about the Prewetts but no more than that.

According to Arthur, they are all being strict on home-tutoring the friendly Weasley head weakly laughed about it.

Really now, learning as many universal languages as possible the children knew European Languages that are mostly spoken and STILL learning more, Responsibility, Mathematics, Wizarding Manners, Etiquette, Culture and Laws, Medical Herbology and Potions, and extreme physical training and conditioning. Arthur would have liked the idea for his own children if only he could afford it! The thing is, while his in-laws are willing to lend him money, he has his pride...that, and his children will whine and gripe about it, not even Molly and her nagging could change them. Percy, Charlie and Bill were the only ones willing if only to get a good job in the Ministry, in Romania and Egypt respectively, the twins and Ron loathed the idea and Ginny was intimidated by the subjects and her confidence shrunk. So it was only the older sons who took the tutoring and joined the Prewetts and a decade passed, the tutoring clearly served them well.

Thing is, what are the others doing?

Because Neville and Lyra are also doing great in Herbology and Potions, he could only guess...then again, they scored highly and after first week, they handled plants like an expert and along with the children of interest, skillfully handled potions while their peers have difficulty, even other Purebloods tutored at home but what kind of tutoring did they get?

Not only...educational upbringing, physical training and diet, in regards to personalities, Neville is a down-to-earth, friendly boy who enjoyed hanging out with select people and Lyra herself, while being the perfect gentleman. Impeccable table manners and etiquette befitting of nobility and Lyra is a girly-girl, and carried herself with the air of a princess who loved anything cute and the most feminine in school along with the Black twins and Prewett girls...and her Pikachu Bag was quite famous among Muggleborns because its a popular muggle TV cartoon show called Pokémon, short for Pocket Monsters and the Pikachu character is practically the show mascot. Some muggleborns apparently asked her where she bought it and she said she had it custom made as no store sells it, and her parents are willing to have it made for her in exchange for scoring 900 out of 1000 in her Arabic Exam...which, she did! All for a bag that has Space Expansion, Featherweight, Fire-Proof, Shrinking Function, Impervious and Imperturbable Charms, she obtained a high score in a difficult language, much to the disbelief of everyone who got wind of it. She even swore an oath to prove what she said is true, and is known for 'being crazy' thus.

He would have to watch the children more.


	11. Halloween

Halloween

Indeed, as reported by teachers, Lyra, Neville, and the sets of Black and Prewett twins along with Susan Bones excelled in academics and hands-on Herbology and Potions, while in regards to spells, they took to 'practice sessions' around the lake to perfect their skills in while hiding their accomplishments. Lyra, due to her powers, can sense if anyone was snooping on them while the Prewett boys still endured her training.

Right now, days passed…into their first Flying Lessons that always starts on the final week of October as around November, Quidditch Season will begin.

A lot of students are excited about it, while some nervous.

'Honestly, they're making a real big deal out of flying!' Corona said huffily. 'Honestly, what's the big deal anyway?'

'Well, not all of us grew up in the countryside so we can fly and no muggle witnesses you know.' Said Susan. 'I bet that most of these uppity purebloods aren't even allowed to fly at home.'

'Well, that goes for families with only one child due to serious fertility issues, they can't afford to lose the only kid they have.' Neville explained. 'I heard my mum and dad will try out this 'In Vitro' treatment muggles do if they wanted kids but couldn't.'

'Ooh…what's that?'

'It's a complicated process I read about in a book.' Said Lyra. 'Due to my dual heritage I have to be educated in both magical and muggle know-how…' she explained about medical science muggles studied about, about a woman's cycle first before she could explain what In Vitro is.

Many pairs of eyes popped wide and into this expression with gasps to match: ("(OAO)") They were all freaked out with what they have to do to do In Vitro. It does NOT help that Lyra's way of explaining was so detailed they'll have trouble _sleeping_.

'My parents will do what?!' Neville cried in shrill shock.

'Those muggle doctors are insane!' Lowell squeaked in horror.

'Well, if wizarding healers came up with Magical In Vitro, baby-making issues won't be such a big deal anymore you know.' Lyra snorted. 'But so far, nobody's thought of it yet.'

'Oh man, my parents are willingly going to do that, it's freaky, waaaay freaky.' Neville shuddered. 'And me mum's about 43 this year…that means 7 years before she hits menopause and can't have anymore kids.'

'Did they send mail? It's been quite a while now.' Lyra piped up.

'Not yet…'

Xxx

Flying Lessons came at the Quidditch Pitch. Gryffindors will have their classes with Slytherin on Monday-Wednesday while Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will have classes on Thursday-Saturday.

And so…

At 3:30 that afternoon…Quidditch Pitch,

It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

'Well, what are you all waiting for?' she barked. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.' So they did. However, upon standing by a vacant broomstick everyone was close to.

The broomsticks in question? Too old, and looking typical of a witch's broom in muggle children's books: old and frayed, and do they even STILL work?!

Lyra has another thing to complain about. For a month straight, she was observing the school as they explored, finding things to complain about, borrow an owl and send it to the Daily Prophet to force the Governors to dish out funds to fix the school's…shortcomings. She also had to research about how Hogwarts is run, and the flow of money by asking her relatives who would research for her…and deliver the final blow in her stead to one Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet's most feared and hated Journalist who has the ability to sniff out people's dirty laundry and air it out in public with sheer sensationalism.

She will attack through the back door.

October 30, the day before Halloween…

Indeed, the Daily Prophet came out with Skeeter's full force.

**Hogwarts: So Expensive yet Inadequate?!  
By: Rita Skeeter**

The article was about how money flows in Hogwarts and Hogwarts' Board of Governors before stating the many faults Lyra(as 'anonymous') found in the school. Starting with the School Boats, its old, worn-out facilities and furniture, renovation issues, the School Brooms in Flying Lessons and various disasters waiting to happen, as well as in such a state, Hogwarts Castle's only claim to fame as 'elite school' would be the teacher's curriculum and just that while the school has the appearance of an old, worn-out, haunted castle with furniture to match. And with the expensive tuitions, where does the rest of the money go after teachers and school staff as well as Hogwarts Governors get their salaries? Where do they go instead of fixing the many issues in the school?

An average student pays 7000 Galleons for their seven years. And with so many young witches and wizards attending before Voldemort happened, the school gets almost a million Galleons. Then post-Voldemort, the school now annually gets half a million. That's more than enough for an entire year's worth of salaries, so where does the rest go indeed! Teachers and the Infirmary Staff get 500 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts every month, the Caretaker and Gamekeeper gets 200, the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions responsible for School and Kitchen Supplies gets 450 and the Librarian gets 300. The Headmaster's and Deputy Headmaster/mistress' Salary is the highest: 900 and 850. For Muggleborn orphans, they get a Scholarship Fund of 2000 Galleons to pay for their schooling and needs every year from the Headmaster/mistress but getting orphans is rare.

Within a year, about 132 students pays off a teacher's salaries and the salaries of the Hogwarts Infirmary Team. A total of 792000 Galleons a year. Then 144 students can pay off the salaries of the Caretaker, Gamekeeper, Chief Attendant and Librarian's Salaries, a total of 11400 Galleons a year. Finally, 288 students pays for the Headmaster and Deputy's Salaries totaling 1555200 and 1468800 in a year respectively. All in all, a total of 3827400 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts every year long before Voldemort came when Hogwarts' Student Populace was huge.

That's only ¼ of the money Hogwarts gets every year from students too, while the Hogwarts Governors' Salaries are exactly 1000 for doing so little in their offices! All they do is map down approved curriculums and that's it! And that doesn't even go past ¼ of yearly spending on salaries! As for food in Hogwarts, it takes only 600 Galleons to feed every mouth in the castle in a day. In a month they spend 18600 on food, and in a year, its 223200 Galleons. Still doesn't go beyond ¼!

While Post-Voldemort its justifiable as to why Hogwarts can't renovate as so few students come these years, thus a lot of teachers quit and the Governors began being so tight on the budget much to unhappy school staff, it does **not** excuse Prior-Voldemort so now after reading this article, the retired and current Hogwarts Governors are now 'under fire' by both the populace as to where the rest of the fortune goes and Gringotts is having a field day investigating and the goblins are sparing NO ONE as when it comes to money matters, they're more serious about it than the Ministry and statuses don't matter. Only financial issues.

Lyra stirred up trouble indeed and the alliance families used Skeeter for acting on it.

The school could not talk about anything else after that. Their families are so mad and even the teachers were angry about how they were being cheated out of if the Governors are pocketing everything else for themselves when the money could be used for improving Hogwarts' Image, facilities and furniture.

xxx

Halloween...another issue by Skeeter came out that morning.

According to the Goblins, the bulk of the fortune were now in personal vaults! The furious community exploded. Literally that the retired governors had to flee after the goblins took back the money taken from their vaults and put back into Hogwarts' Vaults, and the current governors are now under investigation as they took the post after the war.

The retrieved money which was bordering on billions was now used to fix Hogwarts, much to happy families' delight. There were plans on it on the holidays and as a result, all students MUST go home on Winter Break. No exceptions. The Daily Prophet went to Hogwarts upon acquiring permission to interview the teachers about their own complaints yet the Headmaster has his hands tied because of the funding the Governors were not-so-willing to shell out and was forced to endure a number of grumblings.

Lyra smiled deviously. The happiest school staff so far were the Flight Instructor, Potions Professor, Herbology Professor and the School Librarian.

Rolanda Hooch and her Predecessors before her complained about the brooms for thirty years since her employment. But each time, Dumbledore could not do a thing about it because of the Governors.

Severus Snape complained about his classroom that was made to be put underground when Ventilation is a MUST in brewing a classroom of Potions due to hazards of fumes mixing in confined space and its effects on the lungs when inhaled too much yet the Governors insist it must be underground and he had very snide and rude opinions about them too, calling them 'brainless imbeciles who know nothing' about the dangers of Potions in so many ways that the reporters had to take care of censoring his many insults at the Governors because underage witches and wizards read the paper too.

The Greenhouses look so decrepit and the conditioning of the glass walls and roof is so murky and musty that not even House Elves could do anything about it! Many Herbology Professors before Pomona Sprout and herself included complained about the old state of the Greenhouses and the cramped spaces.

The reason Madam Pince was so ANAL about careful book handling and vandalizing was because the books are so old, they're worn out and its easy to ruin a book, and she wants new books in the library so she has no such fears anymore. That, and the library is so old and outdated!

Filch complained that he never gets new cleaning supplies. He and the House Elves had to deal with extremely worn-out cleaning items all they get every month is a new supply of cleaning potions and polish, but what about other cleaning materials such as mops, rags, feather dusters and brushes?!

Hagrid complained about the school's gardening state and infestations of pests yet he could never do a thing about it without money and his own salary is not enough and that was how far he was willing to go. Thus not only is Hogwarts overrun with weeds with incredibly ugly gardens, but also unwelcome pests. That, and the school boats he uses every year to tour new firsties are so old he feared an accident would happen one day which is why he implemented 'No more than four' in a boat as more than four despite the roomy space…he feared what would happen. So yes, he too, wanted money to fix what's under his jurisdiction.

All that, everyone got in the Evening Prophet.

Its been two months since term started.

So far, nothing crazy going on other than firsties improving on their magic.

But it was also Halloween, meaning, loads of Halloween themes that Lyra came, dressed in leather-lace-and-frills dark goth loli with make-up to match and accessories with her hair in bottom-half ringlet coils AND dyed in brick red...

'Lyra, what on earth are you wearing?!' Giselle sputtered out as the trendy girl came downstairs the way she is now.

'What? It's Halloween isn't it?' Lyra blinked with a shrug. 'I would have gone as a bloody-gored zombie but I don't have enough make-up.' Giselle and Neville face-palmed. That's NOT what they're asking about.

'I don't want to know...' Neville choked. Lyra is a good and loyal friend.

Really.

But when it came to fashion and trends, she goes all the way, not caring what anyone would think. She does what she wants as long as she doesn't cross lines or annoy people. The most she did was startle people with her eccentricities and unpredictability.

But still, this is...wacky.

Muggleborns approved because it resembled gothic punk fashion to them and they're familiar with it!

xxx

Many pairs of eyes popped wide open. Not just Gryffindor.

The other three houses too. AND the teachers.

Granted, they're VERY FAMILIAR with the individualistic fashionista but THIS...

'Ms. Potter, what on earth are you wearing?!' McGonagall sputtered at the girl's very dark ensemble.

'Oh, my Halloween Costume since I don't have enough make-up and paint to look like a bloody torn-apart corpse.' Lyra said that a tad too cheerfully. 'I usually dress as a zombie or vengeful ghost every Halloween and scare the be-jabbers out of muggle neighbors but alas, lack of supplies.' she said in a mock, dramatic manner. 'Wanna see my pictures?'

'Knowing you I'd rather not!' Lowell snarked loudly from his table. 'I couldn't sleep for a week when you showed us those photos!'

'Yeah man, Professor McGonagall's gonna go cardiac arrest on us if she sees those!' Randy cackled, making said Professor glare at him.

'I'm not THAT old yet Mr. Prewett!' she huffed as the rest of the hall laughed weakly but they all wondered about those photos now...is it THAT scary that her usual peers couldn't sleep for a week after seeing it?

'You're good at art mate, too good.' Neville shuddered. 'I still can't sleep without the lights. Worse, they're wizarding photos!' Lyra cackled in a frightening, blood-chilling laughter(think Fatal Frame II's Sae's laughing mad) and people gave her a wide berth. A REALLY wide one and made everyone go O.o.

'Awwwie, maybe I could change that~?' Lyra squealed as she glomped him. 'I could do better~!'

'HELL NOO!' Neville freaked out. 'You're TOO into Halloween crazy girl!'

Then Professor Quirrell barged in, yelling about the Troll…

Students panicked and ran for the dorms, led by their Prefects, and had to spend Halloween in the safety of their dorms.


	12. Proposing and Realizing Changes

Proposing and Realizing Changes

November…

The weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

Madam Hooch finally got new brooms for flying lessons. She was able to purchase 100 new brooms, and she purchased 50 of the new Family-Friendly Bluebottle series that recently came out of the market for beginner flyers capable of flying up to 20 feet at friendly speeds that reminded many muggleborns of bicycle riding, and new Shooting Stars for advanced flyers but kept locked away until then…and rumor has it that she happily made a bonfire out of the school's ANCIENT brooms much to collective amusements. She was joined by Madam Pince who chucked the old books in that same bonfire after the Headmaster made sure she didn't chuck the important/dangerous ones away, as she awaited fresh new books to be sent to school by Flourish and Blotts.

She said that she got sent an anonymous note that she should buy Wizarding Children's Storybooks, Folk Tales, Wizarding Culture, Wizarding Social Norms, Wizarding Manners and Etiquette for Nobility, Wizarding Laws and Sanctions, books about the Ministry and how it works, books about Magical First Aid, Healing and Medicine, and translated books about these subjects from different countries as wizarding foreign countries work differently from Hogwarts, enabling students to learn more. Then books about the muggle versions of these, as well as how muggles live without magic in order for Muggleborns and Wizarding Families to understand the other's world. After that, books about concerned school subjects, and how other countries study their magic. Then a section where magazines and comic books should be.

50 copies. Of each book. ALL OF THESE for First Year to Seventh Year Grade Books. That's a LOT and more than enough to fill the school library! Madam Pince decided to take 'Travel Leave' on a quest to get such books around Vacation Breaks for her to purchase with the money she acquired from Hogwarts' Vault and she was making plans. Since the library is…well, empty of books that November, the other teachers had to adjust in dishing out Homework as references are now gone and a new shipment has yet to arrive from Flourish and Blotts as teachers sent vast orders of their required books to the shop that was a part of their required curriculum and schoolwork. 50 copies of each, and Madam Pince will buy the rest on her Travel Leaves. For now she would spent the first Winter, Spring and Summer Breaks Book-Hunting on what to purchase for Hogwarts and note where to get them.

Soon, Quidditch Season began.

The first match around the first weekend of November was Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Then fourth weekend was Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw.

Life rolled by fast.

December came.

One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. People really could NOT wait for renovations anymore! That, and no Christmas Decorations in the castle this year as no student to enjoy it as everyone is required to go home after renovations will be planned by the school, and parents who wanted some changes done and has their own ideas about it.

Thus at December 23 at night...

King's Cross Station...a Spanish conversation took place between the adults who came to pick up their children.

'We heard about the scuffle you caused...' James grinned, patting his daughter's head. 'We're going to join in on the Renovation Revolution!'

'Sweet!' Edgar Bones exclaimed giddily.

'You mean YOU started it?!' Marina gasped out as the Hogwarts' Issues came to air in the Prophet...and it was all because of Lyra.

'What, we don't deserve to attend such a worn-out, outdated school, we pay huge money for so little in return, I won't stand for it!' Lyra huffed. 'That's not fair on us so somebody HAS to complain about it!'

'Lyra sent us her school observations and complaints nobody would really care about and we had Skeeter do the rest.' said Sirius. 'Had to pay the woman for her silence and fact-sniffing skills for these changes to happen and we got our ideas.' he said. 'We parents collaborated on it as a whole.'

'We'll enjoy this immensely.' Lily purred as the mothers cackled. 'Well, we'll be sending you kids home, we adults have another war to fight!'

xxx

Japan...

Lyra came home alone through International Portkey in the Japanese Alley, before making her trip home to Namimori on the Japanese Magical Carriages. Then the rest of the trip home was on foot.

'I'm home!' Lyra called out.

'Welcome back sis!' Harry, Chris and Christine greeted their eldest sibling back.

'Welcome back, Lyra-nee!' Tsuna greeted as the younger kids glomped on Lyra who squeaked and fell backwards from the weight.

'Kyaaa!' cue kid-pile.

'My oh my, its been only three months, dears.' Mr. Evans chuckled jovially as the kids were still on a kid-pile on the front door. 'Now get off Lyra, she'd want some hot chocolate after some time in the cold streets.'

'T-thanks, grandpa...' Lyra wheezed feebly with a matching weak smile. 'So how are things while I was gone?'

'Well...' Tsuna grinned weakly. 'I was able to finally control my flames with ease after years of hard work. I'm also keeping up my physical training every after school along with the other kids.'

'It was still hectic. Our schedule.' said Christopher. 'But we're getting better and better every year now, see?'

'That's good to hear.' said Lyra. 'Tsuna, what does your intuition tell you? Out of us Sky Flame Users, you and me, you have this near-psychic Hyper Intuition that's accurate 100% of the time.'

'Well...once I'm ten years old...' Tsuna gulped. 'I want to study martial arts and get real serious.' he said. 'I have a bad feeling about my future. Mom is OK but I'm not.'

'I see. That's good to hear.' Lyra smiled. 'Then we'll have to get stricter, won't we? Your Hyper Intuition is a true valuable asset Tsuna. If what you felt came to pass...it will serve you well, as well as those you care for. Trust your instincts.' Tsuna smiled feebly.

'Y-yeah...'

'Well, mom and dad won't be back until Christmas itself. Something about School Renovation Revolution after the Hogwarts Governors' Financial Corruption is exposed...' Lyra smirked. 'Well, thanks to the trouble I caused through back doors, our school life will be enjoyable. VERY enjoyable.' she grinned.

xxx

Hogwarts...

A LOT of parents used the Hogwarts Train to go to Hogwarts for renovation ideas and observations.

The parents who worked at the Ministry also has their own ideas given the fact that in 1994, foreigners will come due to the planned Tri-Wizard Tournament, and they have to make a damned good impression on foreigners. Starting with the school, now that the school has its fortune back. And because of the exposed corruption, Gringotts will now be stricter on where the money REALLY goes in regards to public vaults. From now on it'll be Gringotts who handles the money.

At Hogwarts...

The adults of various families have come to Hogwarts, along with the Daily Prophet.

Prominent Family Members whether Pure or Half-Blood, dressed and looking their best, daring to outshine each other...although hands down, the Potters, the Blacks, the Prewetts and the Boneses won that hands down. They sported youthful appearances and fancy clothes. Not an age line nor eyebags and dark circles are in sight, nor sagging skin. Signs of aging and stress. The ladies' Brown, Bulstrode, Cornfoot, Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Greengrass, Higgs, MacDougal, Macmillan, Malfoy, Montague, Nott and Parkinson were jealous of the youthful beauties of the Blacks, Potters, Prewetts, Longbottoms and Boneses even though they're just around their age. Moreover they wore fashionable clothes! To add insult to injury, Lily Potter, a Mudblood was just as beautiful. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, don't care much for public opinion but she could clearly see the uppity purebloods greatly jealous of the other women present.

'Welcome.' Albus Dumbledore greeted the parents and behind him were the teachers. 'Let's begin, shall we?'

'We'll begin with the aesthetics of the castle, as well as making full use of every room that's been rendered vacant by the Grindelwald and Voldemort Wars.' said Amelia. 'We'll begin by having a look at the castle even though we stayed here for seven years of our lives, we still don't want to miss anything.'

'Not to mention organizing classrooms.' said another. 'To this day I still don't understand why each darn classroom has to be too far from each other and a floor or two away! And you're scolding us why some of us are late?' came the wry question.

'We can address those problems at the Great Hall.' said the Headmaster. 'Let's go and we can begin our tour.'

xxx

Great Hall...everyone sat with whoever they're comfortable with sitting, after about three hours of tour, and taking notes of what the parents and teachers wanted fixed. Classroom, Garden, Courtyard, Greenhouse, Common Room and Dorm designs were proposed, as well as what to do with the unused rooms. James wanted the whole castle will be layered with concrete to smoothen the walls and floors, and painted in white to give it a clean, fresh appearance and hallway floors and stairs will now have carpets but many people protested the 'extreme changes' but James pointed out, which looks better with prints at hand. The current castle or the freshly painted one with smooth walls and new roofing tiles to match the gardens and greenhouse design planned by the ladies...? And instead of torches, they put elegant lamps on hallways. And instead of thousands of candles in the Great Hall, elegant, big chandeliers instead.

Then the winter issues of FREEZING COLD.

Sure, the beds are warm...but not the bedroom itself so when students wake up, they wake to freezing cold air. There were suggestions of making bedrooms comfortably warm in winter, not just the Common Room, Great Hall and Classrooms. Not only that, can furniture itself be changed after several decades of not changing it?!

Next, the food! Same old, same old! And is it even a healthy, balanced diet? They took into account nearby grocers and markets in Scotland and made new food menus for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner and the alliance ladies had numerous recipe books on them for the school elves to study. Mrs. Weasley was on a warpath. She disciplined her children on food for years only for it to go down the drain in Hogwarts, given her sons' behaviors, she won't stand for it! She too, joined in on the 'Food Change Fight'.

Then there's uniforms. Lily put out a copy of Lyra's ideal uniform design(which she stole back from the loopy designer from Thomsonicle-Pocus' Office) for a more professional flair, and to appear elite to other schools. And until fashion trends change, the school should not change her(Lyra's) proposed design.

Then the Grounds as well as the many complaints of the Groundskeeper. The Marauders, being fond of Hagrid, offered to have his hut rebuilt, garden designs are suggested, the reconstruction of Greenhouses on Scheduled Dates(Professor Sprout likes the new designs) and revamping the boats. The gardens had to be taken care of at spring though, when winter is over.

Photos were taken, and many ideas were accepted and within Hogwarts' newly-gained funding. But they have to run it by Gringotts first. Costings and Financial Aspects were to be dealt with to make sure some money doesn't go _somewhere else_. The scandal last month got Gringotts STRICTER due to recent revelations.

Needless to say, the Daily Prophet has something new to print about, as well as interviewing all who are present for their Special Edition Issue with each reporter tending to numbers of parents that the Prophet published a thick issue that cost 1 sickle due to the big coverage of Hogwarts' many concerns, Renovation Plans, and Interviewing the Parents, along with whatever news the other journalists got that day, as well as filling up the other contents of the newspaper.

It will take the entire Winter and Summer Vacation to realize these changes thanks to the Hogwarts House Elves. Winter for furniture purchasing as well as refilling the School Library as well as re-stocking the kitchen with new foodstuff as the alliance women left new recipes to the House Elves, and had them render the old menus OBSOLETE and asked the Professors to be strict in meals to ensure students eat their veggies whether they like it or not. Its for their own good anyway! That, and instead of feasts where students can eat and get what they liked, meals are now in set fashions of Drink-Soup-Main Dish on Breakfast, and Drink-Soup-Vegetable Dish-Main Dish-Dessert on Lunch and Dinner per student, and portions are fixed so nothing's wasted.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Thomsonicle-Pocus liked the idea as students tend to be very picky with food, having spoiled them too much with feasts that foods they don't like are often left alone, and for nothing to be wasted, the House Elves eat them! Now they can enforce meal discipline! That, and the fixed portions were because some students tend to overeat they become overweight and soon, obese. Not healthy for growing kids at all. This is also easy on Hogwarts' funding as well for students, staff and the elves.

The Students were more than eager to see the changes. Well, they DO live in the castle for ten months of their year in there, don't they?


	13. Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation

After Christmas Break...

The students returned that January at night...to note the partially-renovated castle. The Ground Floor is clearly RENOVATED! The paintings also sported new frames, too and the empty armor displays are polished to be shiny. The chairs in the Great Hall looked comfortable too with big, elegant, chandeliers for lighting above the tables and lamps on walls for more light.

As for food...its no longer a feast. Its now a set-course menu. Before them are their typical goblets, one bowl, one spoon, fork and dining knife, and two plates. All gold of course, they're used to it for years! As they all sat down for dinner, food and drink appeared on their dining ware but...where's the feast?

'Hey man, where's the rest of the food?' Ron Weasley wondered aloud. For him, these portions are NOT enough! He's a growing boy, he's gotta have more!

'Don't you read the Prophet Ron?' his older brother, Percy sighed. 'Hogwarts underwent changes and this is one of them! I'll have mum send you the Prophet about it tomorrow.'

'As you all noticed, our meals are no longer a feast.' said Albus Dumbledore as he stood up when all students settled down. 'This is to reinforce meal discipline to wean you off of picky eating and to make sure students do not overeat and gain unhealthy weight into obesity and some of you are sadly, glaring examples of gaining in pounds.' he said, making pointed looks at some students. 'This is also a new healthy setting for growing children and young adults, thus you will have to eat everything until every last bit and drop is gone. If your set course is not finished, you will remain stuck in your chairs, unable to leave with our new discipline sticking charms. And if you attempt to vanish some food with a Vanishing Spell, we will deduct ten points from your house.'

This was much to disbelief and incredulity of most students. Ron Weasley was one of the most vocal against it.

'Now then, dig in!' said the Headmaster jovially.

Instead of Pumpkin Juice, its now chilled strawberry Fruit Juice, freshly squeezed off fruit. Dessert is now chilled Fruit Slices and Berries with a honey dip and dipping fork. Soup is Crockpot Minestrone Soup, Vegetable Stir-Fry with scrambled eggs and Roast Chicken with Mashed Potatoes. Soup is easily the part of the meal with the largest portion. From a distance, Giselle could hear her cousin grumble about 'food withholding' even though an article about the Prophet showed Hogwarts' new and permanent changes.

After a nice dinner, everyone headed upstairs for sleep when they also noted the First Floor was also Renovated, but halfway-done.

Common Room?

WOW.

'Oh wow!' Lavender Brown squealed as she was the first to jump on the new bigger and soft-looking couches.

'Well, our Common Room got bigger and definitely new!' Percy Weasley gasped as they marveled at their new Common Room.

'What about our dorms?! Eeeeeee!' another female upperclassman squealed as the students rushed to their dorms...to find it also renovated and its warmer!

'Oh wow!' Parvati Patil cried in glee as the girls happily jumped on their new, soft-looking beds with quilts. The curtains on their new beds are just as new too.

'This is so cool!' Giselle squealed.

'No more uncomfortable bed bumps!' Hermione Granger sighed in bliss.

'Your old bed had bumps?'

'Yes and I couldn't sleep all that well...now with these new beds, we can live in style!'

Needless to say, the students are all VERY HAPPY and Student Moods improved.

Breakfast the next day however...

Drink is...well, nobody's familiar with Green Tea unless you're asian...and there are only four asians in school, and the tea is in golden mugs. Cho Chang, Sue Li and the Patil Twins are Asian while Lyra lived in Japan all her life so she knew what this is. The asians explained that the green drink is a different type of tea is and its what they usually drink at home so they were pretty used to it. However, not even they were familiar with what brand this is even if it was sweetened with honey and Lyra drank Matcha all her life. But she pretended to be just like anyone else.

Her parents sent six barrels of Matcha Tea to Hogwarts under the label 'Green Tea for breakfast' under Anonymous as well as her mother's recipe(in computer print on a laminated white paper attached to one of the barrels on spellotape) to make it delicious with honey, Beef, Potato and Quinoa Soup, and a triple-layer egg, spam and cheese Clubhouse Sandwich for breakfast.

So far, while classes occurred, a lot of the Vacant Rooms are closed under Renovation, thus only the Classrooms, Infirmary and Library are open to students.

The Library was indeed updated with new books from Flourish and Blotts. But the only shelves filled are books about Children's Storybooks, Folktales, Wizarding Culture, Social Norms, Manners and Etiquette, Wizarding Laws and Sanctions, the Ministry, Magical First Aid, Healing and Medicine, and books about the core Subjects and Electives, sorted according to Year Level per shelf. And because the books are new, Madam Pince checked everybody's hands to make sure there will be no dirty fingerprints in the new books' pages, and practically instructed muggleborns to read some 'books of concern' in spare times to fully understand the Wizarding World.

She did it with a big, enlarged parchment note besides the door of the Library so the muggleborns took books off for borrowing on a rushed first-come-first-serve for a week's reservation.

That, and the school year went by smoothly with Neville and Lyra NOT taking the bait no matter how many students got curious about the Third Floor Corridor forbidden to them that year...and they went home on Spring(another all mandatory break) and Summer Break.

Year One, overcome with the Seventh Years graduating.

Madam Pomfrey happily reported that known obese students, have lost weight and had normal weight levels now. Students are also more awake in classes as noted by teachers although it will take time to get a new History Teacher so students will stop treating that class as 'Extra Nap Time' but when was it when they last know someone who knew real history...?

xxx

Albus Dumbledore and Quirrellmort each had a reason not to be happy at the end of the year.

Lyra nor Neville did not get curious about the Third Floor, discover what it is the professors were protecting...and Voldemort nearly got the stone if not for Albus' tricky obstacle. He got to the Mirror's room on time after being lured out with a fake letter from the Ministry and dueled Voldemort using Quirrell's body personally, forcing him to flee once more as a shade and leaving Quirrell dead. And neither child was marked to jumpstart the prophecy.

Sighing, the old man wondered how to end the war for good if neither child was marked before HE comes back...they were typical rule-abiding good kids. Nothing wrong with that but still...

xxx

Upon going home...

'Well Lyra, did you avoid event no.1?' James asked his daughter as he fetched her himself that night. This time, they spoke Arabic.

'Of course.' Lyra smirked. 'Neville and I refused to take the challenge, while pretending to be rule-abiding kids. Nothing suspicious about that, is there?'

'Nope, none at all!' James cackled impishly. 'Well, let's go home kiddo.' they left King's Cross Station to take their Portkey home to Japan. Time for Summer and that means Beaches!

xxx

Japan...Namimori's Streets...

'Ah, good thing for holidays~!' Lyra chimed as she walked with Tsuna who left his Elementary School. The boy turned 10 last year and time sure flies by fast because of hectic school and tutoring. He'll be eleven by the time she's back in Hogwarts for her second year.

'No fair! I still have ten days of school left and its all about exams! You're really lucky Lyra-nee.' Tsuna complained unhappily as they ignored whisperings of him being friends with a beautiful foreign girl. 'And the heat is making things worse I'm glad I have you-know-what to cool off, but it's too bright out here!' he was also grateful that Summer School is a thing of the past now. When he was unsealed, his learning ability and capacity improved by several leaps that he saw himself as 'normal' like anyone else. He also awakened his Hyper Intuition, and he was no longer clumsy. He worked hard to shed off his 'No-Good' Image and having friends greatly boosted his confidence. He's also tall, and physically fit as well as sporting rounded shoulders and barely-visible but still-there muscle. And he's doing well in sports now people wondered if an alien replaced him. He doesn't care as long as he has his friends, he no longer cared about public opinion.

Due to how his peers treated him, he remained friends with only the Potter Children even after all of them will be home on school vacations.

Maybe he can change that when he's in Middle School?

'Well, Japan and UK's Board of Educations think differently...and Japan's ideal is 'work-hard-till-you-drop'. Isn't that the point of the praise 'Otsukaresamadeshita'?'

'Yeah but still...' Tsuna pouted. 'So what are you gonna do for summer? My mother's complaining that she's not seeing me much lately since I spend too much time with your family so I asked Lily-sensei and James-sensei for a summer off.' Lyra inwardly rolled her eyes.

Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana was too accepting of everything to the point of 'Cheerfully Resigned Doormat' that it disturbingly sounds like she's OK with her son being 'no-good' and 'useless' in school and talks about it like how the weather is sunny today. For Tsuna back what he used to be, he has no familial and emotional support in what he was going through in school and she could not be counted on when he needed her most, especially when he was bullied for it.

As for his father, a construction worker overseas yet somehow sends him photos of the Amazon Jungle, the North Pole with Penguins, Sahara Desert and even Hong Kong's busy streets! Just how _stupid_ does he take his family for and what is his REAL job really?! Is that not a wonder why Tsuna looks up to her parents and grandparents instead for emotional support and comfort and why he's distant? And while Nana doesn't know about Tsuna's condition, they really wondered about the father, given his questionable occupation.

'I don't know what my parents are planning for summer...well, I'll have to find out soon in a few days. Hogwarts is in a total renovation fever and parents have a hand in their ideas about it. Recently the vacant rooms and other halls are closed off. I got pictures about Hogwarts in its previous appearance and I'll show you the changes next year. Sound good?' Lyra offered.

'Yeah. I heard from Harry you caused a political scandal with the help of your relatives and a hated journalist while posing as anonymous.' Tsuna chuckled impishly. 'You're sooo bad.' he praised with a sly look on his face.

'Well, if you want something, do something about it without drawing attention to yourself. And I'm quite good at that.' Lyra smiled. 'Be devious. Tricky. Cunning. Resourceful and Motivated to get what you want without implicating that YOU want it. Its how you should roll, given what you feel your future is.'

'Yeah. I'll be practicing on mom this summer.' came the reply.

xxx

Summer...

It was spent with Lyra and her family visiting Japan's popular Tourist Attractions open only in the summer since she has no Homework to worry about. Her birthday was also spent in the trip. And on the third week of August, they returned home so Lyra can keep up her muggle education in computers and latest updates in Japanese Curriculum in schools.

Lyra's birthday gift from Tsuna came in late as a result of their trip but the family is OK with it.

And because Lyra and soon Harry would be gone in Hogwarts, they gave him his birthday gifts in advance.

Lyra gave him a box of Nutrition Potions worth six months for him to come to his full training potential at adolescence so he could undergo harder training and Harry gave him Magical Candies only he could see. Her parents gave him two Ride-All-You-Can Tickets in the Amusement Park so he could go with his mother if only to pretend said 'gifts' were from his friends. Well, they can't let his mother see the Potions and magical sweets now can they? That, and Tsuna hid them in his closet which he could take and enjoy in secret. And for years, Tsuna had tricked his mother into cooking known healthier foods instead of the usual 'mother's home cooking' mothers usually do. With his father's unknown occupation, Tsuna also got wind that his father sends his mother quite a fortune every month.

Normally, even for Overseas Workers, they can only send their families 100.000 yen a month or lower than that depending on their jobs. 100.000 is the highest you can hope to send and that's after climbing up the hierarchy ladder and get a high paying job.

His father sends 500.000. Half a million, literally. That's more than a month's expenses worth, and even then, he also pays the Mortgage, Electric, Water, Gas, the Internet Bills AND his Tuition Fee! And how much do all THAT cost? More than a million and his and his mother's money not included!

Tsuna is really wondering now...which is why he got obsessed with computers, in order for him to be able to do research and eventually...hack. He wanted to know what job his father has to have that much money in just a few years when he grew up knowing his father for eight years of his life wherein within those eight years, he was sealed without his parents knowing and his father DID NOT WORK in those years, yet his father is heavily muscled and sculpted, a body not even a Construction Worker can have unless they took part-time as Body-Builders or did major heavy lifting in the work. His training with the Potter Family also ensured that he is physically and mentally tough and durable, highly adaptable, physically capable, and trained never to lose his cool no matter what.

James Potter, one of Magical Britain's Decorated Heroes and strongest Aurors, taught him that he should be highly adaptable and never lose his cool so he can make plans on the fly based on present information, succeed in his fights in as little injury as possible, and make plans that nobody he cares for dies. While Aurors are more into Magical Dueling, it was Lily Potter who introduced the concept of physical and muscular conditioning, Acrobatics, and Free Running. And that was because the magical family discovered Anime. They trained in the whole town that Tsuna knows the town like the back of his hand, and knows how to Parkour on everything. The wizarding family trained while invisible, going as fast and agile as possible while maintaining their momentum and avoiding people at the same time. As a result, he and the Potters have great stamina, and strong legs with great flexibility and acrobatic ability, a trait shared by their allied families, the Blacks, Prewetts, Boneses and Longbotttoms. However, the families chose a different martial art to learn from and Tsuna himself chose a different style when he turned 10, and spars with the Potters to improve his own fighting abilities as everyone works hard to be stronger and faster with quicker reactions to match.

However, due to his flames, he was faster due to his flames' high propulsion ability, naturally boosting his own speed even without using his powers.

But despite his abilities, he never showed off, simply satisfied with being a normal kid...unless something forced him to fight.

He was satisfied with his school grades and PE Performance(he only does enough to get 70-80), and nobody once questioned his height and his physique, thinking he was 'just different'. At least he was no longer small, wimpy, weak, clumsy and an easy target. His school reputation also improved and treatment towards him changed but this does not mean he could forgive them just yet. They don't know what its like to be in his shoes.

If he never met Lyra and Harry...if he never met the Potters...

He wondered what his life would be like.


	14. Alone in a Strange World

Alone in a Strange World

In which, that Summer at Year 1992, the Alliance staked out in disguises in Diagon Alley, on the lookout for the 'predicted scuffle' between the Weasleys and the Malfoys outside Flourish and Blotts.

Edgar succeeds in pickpocketing the book from Ginny Weasley's cauldron and they made off with it before their children can go shopping with their wives. They destroyed it, preventing the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, and one more Horcrux to go. Nagini. Then they can kill Voldemort for good in 1994 in Little Hangleton.

At Hogwarts...

The Daily Prophet came to Hogwarts around Christmas at year 1992, by the time the school is fully renovated inside and outside although the gardens and grounds still have a long way to go as the grounds were the last to be renovated before being called 'beautiful' as gardens were a priority. Well, there's a bit of cheating there as the trees are fully-grown while shrubs are planted in landscaping fashions. Photos were taken of the new Hogwarts' School and students in their new stylish and brightly-colored uniforms that morale is so high that it feels like Hogwarts really did 'feel elite'. The new look of Hogwarts in its renovation as a whole: the castle itself, the rooms, the facilities and the Common Rooms as well as the Dorms and new classy furniture made students really happy. As for the food, students were interviewed about it.

Instead of a Feast, Meals are now well-portioned, healthy and low in fat and calories to prevent students from overeating their way to obesity and 'training' them off of being picky eaters. For a whole year, vegetables are year-round and five months each, the main dishes are about meat: beef, pork, chicken, turkey, mutton, goat and occasionally, wild game if available and caught. Then for another five months, it was seafood. With a healthy meal set and healthy portions combined with discipline, students are also required to down a Nutrition Potion every after meals...and the results speak well for itself. Students are more 'alive' and alert in classes, students retain more knowledge that academics improved. Although its a long way to go to get everyone used to the food. The Discipline Sticking Charms prevented anyone from leaving until their food are finished, and if there are attempts of Vanishing parts they don't like, its automatic 10-point Deduction.

Everyone was happy with their new uniforms. More colorful and more stylish and flattering. In the case of the. Definitely elite-looking. However, because of the kind of fabrics used to make the uniforms, it got expensive too. And customization is allowed: the kinds of socks you want to wear, length of skirts, shoes, how you wear it...as long as it looks decent, suits the uniform and not on scandalizing levels like a few decades back. The 'customization trend' started with Lyra Potter who heard it from Madam Malkin.

While Lily Potter got the credit, the real designer was Lyra. Just that, she can't afford attention on herself more than her persona already did in school. An avid lover of anything cute and looking cute, approachable, somewhat child-like and cutesy-girly in personality, mannerisms and gestures, opinionated and not afraid to speak her mind, brutally honest with herself and others. While she does have a tendency of giving brutal verbal beat-downs, she also gives advice in how to overcome the negatives she saw in them to become a better person...as long as she can see that person is willing to change themselves permanently. She does not give advice to those who clearly will not act on it. Just the beat-down and traumatizing them. As a result, her peers greatly respect and feared her sharp, barbed tongue of honesty as she can really tear a person apart just by TALKING. Some however, hold deep resentment but they can't do a thing because she was RIGHT about what she saw in them after a year and some of observation of her fellow first year peers. These people were the ones she never gave advice to. However, what people don't know is that she can also be kind and sweet. However, she never considered Britain her home thus she never befriended anyone outside the Alliance Children and preferred to have Japanese Friends.

Out of her peers, she is also a fashionista, known for owning trendy and fashionable clothes, shoes and matching accessories, and the only girl in school who instigated 'uniform individuality' and by wearing make-up, those fifth up to seventh year didn't want to be outdone by a firstie and took to wearing make-up too after Owling home.

She's also into Halloween costumes(Special Holidays only warranted a Feast) and everyone saw how terrifying she could be with her realistic costumes and make up...when she showed up at Halloween Feast the last to come as a bloody, torn-apart girl with various blades 'sticking out' on her person and walking in such a convincingly dying manner with expression to match that got many people SCREAMING in horror(the teachers and staff except Lockhart are forewarned: she thought Lockhart was an ass, a sentiment SHARED by half the school) while she enjoyed their reactions, laughed jovially while simultaneously making it creepy and greeted, 'Happy Halloween!' This showed her creativity level in Art as well. Her younger brother Harry joined Hogwarts as well, and also sorted into Gryffindor House, sitting with her as he still has 'new student jitters' being so far away from home. While his sister is an extrovert, he was introvert, being shy but sweet and just wanted to fit in.

Snape felt great, sadistic pleasure in hearing Lockhart scream like a girl when she came in and money changed hands in the Staff Table. After the meal, Albus asked his staff what they bet on: the volume of Lockhart's Scream and Snape bet the 'he'd sound like a girl' and he earned a Galleon each Professor and Staff.

She stood out among her friends.

Granted, the Blacks, Prewetts, Bones and Neville had ways to stand out, she stood out even more, and 'wore the pants' because she was the Sky. Sky Flame Possessors are naturally(or supernaturally depending on POV) charismatic and make people want to follow them and by default, she is their Leader.

In regards to personality, they stood out.

The Black Twins, Carina and Corona held themselves with high aristocratic air with prim and proper grace and elegance, and speaks in manners to match. They are of an Ancient Noble House in both maternal and paternal sides of their families thus their manners demand such. Just that they don't have the negative traits of typical nobility. They also show little emotion and never lose composure as losing composure is a no-no to the Black Family's 'ideal aristocracy'. They are also music lovers, taking on Musical Extracurricular Activities and even owned instruments in their trunks...going as far as shrinking and unshrinking a Grand Piano just so they can bring it with them to school and practice anywhere they liked. They are also members of the Frog Choir as Sopranos and Professor Flitwick sang praises about the twins for their instrumental prowess with instruments at such high levels. This however, earned them the job of teaching newcomers when Flitwick is too busy grading schoolwork to tend to the Club.

The two pairs of Prewett Twins, Lowell and Marina were identical, Giselle and Randy were fraternal twins each in gender and appearance that the only thing they shared were their birthdays and ages. Lowell is the boy-next-door type, and his sister basically his counterpart which speaks volumes on how they grew up. However, Giselle and Randy were very different from their cousins. Randy is as outspoken as Lyra and bore a rough disposition. He's also very ethical and positively indiscriminate in treating people well which makes him just as popular as his male cousin. Giselle however...was more into snarking, being sarcastic and deadpan in some occasions and very quick to find 'people she dislikes'. Otherwise she's pretty laid-back and playful, prone to teasing. And with their maternal family having the background of Hunters who enjoyed Hunting for Game as a hobby, they are all skilled in stealth, tracking, archery and able to differentiate animal cries. Thus, when Game was on the menu, they were practically, vocally happy about it. Marina loved hare meat, her brother favored wild birds, Randy favored venison and Giselle loved boar meat. They also train in their archery in their spare times, asking House Elves to move target balls with bulls' eyes painted on them with magic for their accuracy and timing training...while chasing the targets down.

Out of the Prewett Children, she was the most vocal about their dislike of their cousin Ronald Weasley.

While Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins are diligent hardworkers out of ambition(even though the twins work hard on their pranks and inventions THAN at schoolwork), Ron sadly did not inherit the hardworking and diligence gene even though he had ambition. He was lazy, a jealous prat who wanted more yet refused to work for it and just as prejudiced as Pureblood-Supremacists, only, it wasn't about blood. its about one's house and the reputation that came with it. When Giselle's brother Randy was sorted into Slytherin, his behavior got downright antagonistically hostile that Christmas and New Year's was quite the event Molly was downright embarrassed and Christmas for Ron, was miserable due to his appalling behavior. Randy sneered that sure, Slytherin bred out Death Eaters, but before it got that reputation, it was 'the House of the Ambitious and Cunning Ones' and retorted that he HAS ambition and has the grades and spellwork to show for it while Ron had nothing to show. He has poor grades and barely-average spellwork yet expects good things to fall on his lap without lifting a finger. He's a lazy slacker, Randy was an ethical worker.

It seemed that the gene skipped him and into Ginny Weasley instead.

Ginny Weasley is a shy girl, somewhat intimidated by their wealthier and more well-off female cousins, feeling like she can't fit in during family gatherings. She was a blank slate, as a result, easier for Marina and Giselle to mold in order 'not to become a clone of her mother'. As a result, Ginny grew up confident and wanting a better future for herself. She studied hard her brothers' old books for years, holed up in her room unless called out so she can do well in Academics even if spellcasting proved difficult. However, she showed interest in the kitchen...but the thing is, the Profession of Chef only exists in the Muggle World, not the Wizarding World. She asked her uncles and aunts for books about Cuisine. Cookbooks and everything about the Profession so she could go to Muggle Culinary School at age 17 and become a Professional Chef, dreaming of being able to make gourmet dishes and beautiful confectionery and cakes like she sees in books, and work in a state-of-the-art kitchen in beautiful hotels and resorts. Her future dream was another 'oddball' in the family and Molly didn't want her touching a knife until she's 14...until Bill jokingly said she'd be touching a knife at 11 due to Potions Class and Herbology so their mother can't protect Ginny for longer than she'd hope from anything sharp and pointy.

However, for that, she needed quick hands, and strong, skilled arms and fingers as well as good in art and taste, that she took Art Workshops in the muggle side of Ottery St. Catchpole. She took carving lessons and sculpting lessons, and she was given hand grips to strengthen her fingers and eventually, joined physical training as being a Chef is more than 'just cooking'. You have to be physically fit to serve several hundred customers and competition is fierce but the pay is worth the exhaustion. Thus every birthdays and Christmases, she gets books for her to learn from. For now, she does easy dishes in the kitchen with her mother handling most of the knife work that required strength the girl lacked. So now Ginny joins her cousins' physical conditioning program for her dreams. Yep, the hardworking diligence gene skipped the youngest son and she landed with it instead.

Neville Longbottom carried the air of a kind, gentlemanly courteous aristocrat as his family is one of the Ancient Nobles, along with the Blacks, Crouches, Ollivanders, Potters, and Zabinis. The others are either extinct, lost their wealth and prestige, or not high up enough in the social hierarchy to be worthy of the title Ancient Noble. He is very well-mannered and polite that girls tend to gush over him since he is the 'ideal gentleman', not really knowing what was behind his air: his strict-as-hell relatives who demand only perfection off him, their only heir. He has to maintain a public persona thus and he didn't like it. But forced to. He was only able to act normally with his parents and friends wherein there's a 'more human' side to him. And he now has a little brother named Dilton, bringing even more hope to the majority-elderly Longbottom Family. The boys could marry and pop out as many Longbottoms as possible, otherwise, their numbers will be greatly reduced to just Frank Longbottom's family. Thus the pressure is now on his mother to bear as many children as she could before Menopause...with the elderly unaware just _how_ they got Dilton. That, and he and Dilton's duty is to sire as many children as possible to avoid extinction of their house. He was under pressure that he really hated his relatives and he was glad Dilton was too young to understand.

Darkly enough, Neville could not wait for when they'll croak, complaining about why does he, his mother and his brother have to clean up THEIR messes.

His main talent is in Herbology, while he is also proficient in gardening flowers, and landscaping that made him one of Professor Sprout's favorites, he is also good in crafts that he was the one who made toys and decorations for his brother's nursery. His best skills however? Exploited by his grandmother in making Longbottom Manor's Garden beautiful after the House Elves had completely removed the weeds and rocks, and perfectly tilled the soil for him to work on...thus he was forced to spend Breaks at the Manor until the gardens have sprung up in color and beauty. It doesn't help that Augusta missed most of his childhood as his parents protected him from the social stigma he would have endured had they lived in Longbottom Manor, never knowing the Precognition of Luce. It was the woman's prediction that saved him from a slow death. He was a near Squib at birth, but he was able to become a decent wizard and hide that dark secret of theirs by growing up loved, healthy, and trained hard. By being physically fit and growing up healthy, Lily Potter's discoveries through Japanese Anime as well as loved by his parents despite his birth defect, never knowing of it until he turned 11...he was able to increase his powers to Merlin's Scale of Magic when measured by his grandmother. Normally, St. Mungo's Healers would perform the Measurement but Purebloods do this at home to hide the shame of Squib Births in the family.

For a Squib, their levels would be 100 below, or zero. The reason for the 100 score was that they can still see and feel magic, magical creatures and use weak magical items and brew potions, as well as making a living with Herbology but still unable to use magic. Those born with zero are no better than being muggle, but with their wizarding blood, can 'feel'. Herbology is the only field available to them as Potions will be disastrous for powerless Squibs. 150 score means one can only perform weak spells while attempts of intermediate-level spells will severely exhaust the user, and unable to cast high-level spells. Neville was born with 120. _Dangerously close_ to Squibhood indeed. At age 11, he scored 350 which brought relief to himself and his parents while the family was happy about it. 350 was very high for a child. 350 is the average, normal score for fourth-fifth year students. A power level eleven year olds can't normally have.

Heck, his friends scored above 500. Scores witches and wizards should have had at age 17 upon hitting Magical Adulthood Final Growth Spurt. Not that he'd tell his relatives that. Inbreeding made children pay the price and became scapegoats for the faults of their elders. He feared for his siblings and hoped they would pull through like he did, and swore that he and his siblings will marry foreign witches and wizards to bring in new blood into the family and save his children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews from what he himself would have suffered if not for lucky intervention.

By the end of year 1992...

'Hey, this isn't Japan.' Lyra frowned as James took Lyra to a foreign country while Lily took James home.

'Well Lyra, you're an unattached, powerful Sky and if unattached for too long, your Harmonizing Effect will overwhelm whoever you're supposed to be with into submissive Yes-People who can never say no to you and we can't have that.' James told her. 'So right now, take this notebook your mum and I prepared for you, and give me your wand. I'll remove the Trace so you can use magic...so you can do all means to survive while you're on a Journey to find yourself a Sky Family every Summer and Winter from now on until you find a complete set.' he said. 'Good luck sweetheart.' he said, kissing her forehead.

'Er, I'll get to bring my stuff with me, r-right?' Lyra asked him nervously as she took the notebook and gave her father her wand.

'Just your clothes and shoes. None of your Hogwarts things. Statute of Secrecy, you got to understand.' James chuckled weakly. 'That's why I took my old school trunk so I can take your Hogwarts stuff. Let's do it in an alleyway.' he said as they went into an alley under Notice-Me-Nots, and did the luggage transfers.

Lyra is now all alone...in Northern Italy.

She gulped.


	15. The Stolen Precious

The Stolen Precious

When James was gone, Lyra looked at her notebook and began reading in a park.

**Dear hunny, this is mum and dad.**

**We were visited by the Healer from the Hospital**  
** while you're at Hogwarts, inquiring about your**  
**flame strength. And when James let out quite**  
**the potent example of your full powers, the shocked**  
**Healer was horrified and warned us that at your level,**  
**you must be 'attached' soon. For if too powerful skies**  
**harmonized with their fated Guardians who aren't trained,**  
** the effect will mentally overwhelm them into submissive**  
** yes-men who are no better than 'trained pets' because **  
**we are magical folk. This would NOT happen if we were**  
** muggles however. And WE'RE NOT THAT KIND OF PEOPLE!**

**You're too powerful for any Japanese wizarding flame users.**  
**We took training a tad too seriously it seems...most of your**  
**Guardians must be muggles who are of the same strength**  
**as you. Meaning, all of them may be years older than you.**  
**ADULTS or older teenagers trained hard on their flames.**  
**Or maybe you'll find someone your age but that's a pretty slim**  
**chance there.**

**In this letter are a variety of spells that will make life on the road**  
**easier as you literally have no money. You must do all means to**  
**survive on your own as also, your survival training. Incase your wand**  
**breaks...well, try your shot at wandless somehow if only for the sake**  
**of your trunk.**

**Take care and we don't care what you do as long as we'll find you well,**  
**and happy with a family in the last week of August. Your well-being is**  
**more important to us than what must be done to achieve what we want.**  
**We're also having a bigger house constructed in order to accommodate a**  
**lot of people soon. Tsuna wasn't too happy that we won't be neighbors**  
**anymore though as we'll be living several streets away if our new home is**  
**done and commuting to our house 'will be a pain' for him as he puts it. But**  
**he knows full well of circumstances. He too, is looking for his own Guardians**  
**in Namimori Town though he's a bit skittish...given his history with the town's**  
**children. But its a start as legal matters about him traveling alone is a pain.**

**Mum and Dad**

In the next few pages are Travel-Convenient spells, Healing Spells and easy-to-make food for her to cook for herself using spells.

She swallowed and prayed to the skies for luck. Finding even one family member would do this summer darn it.

She began her journey training in wandless shrinking and unshrinking of her trunk so she could store her wand in her trunk to hide her heritage. She began her journey in North Italy, looking for a family to call her own, and willing to follow her.

She wound up being in the care of a kind man who found her wandering around at the wee hours of the night.

'Ciao, cosa stai facendo fuori così a tarda notte, bambino?' he asked her kindly. He has quite a scary appearance, but he's a nice guy. In a black suit.

'Sto cercando la mia familiari signore.' said Lyra. 'Mi manca sei di loro.' the man did a double-take.

'Mio Dio!' he exclaimed. 'Per quanto tempo?' he asked her. Lyra sported a mysterious smile.

'Per molto tempo ormai.' she said softly. 'Sto cercando di sei persone che sarebbero con me per tutta la vita.'

xxx

Lancia paused at her words.

At first, he thought she was a girl who got separated from her family. But she mentioned six people. He thought at first its her parents and her siblings but 'six people who would be with her for life'? That can only mean one thing: She's a Sky looking for her Guardians. Skies are equivalent to Royalty in the world of Flames because they are so rare. They are the heart of a family of flames. The pillar that holds up the other flames and in turn, the Sky is the center of their lives. And as she knows she's a flame user...is she...a mafioso?

'Are you mafia?' he asked her a bit warily.

'You mean people on black suits with guns, shooting each other to death while knowing as many profanity and insults as possible and dealing with illegal business stuff like in the movies? Heavens, no!' Lyra exclaimed in a lady-like gasp. Lancia nearly tripped at her opinion of them. 'Do I look like that to you? I don't even have a gun on me!' Lancia did a body check. None. Except for a keychain she has of a trunk she wears secured in one of the ribbons of her dress. Really. 'See?' He looked at her closely. Her eyes were not of those who made their bones nor saw bloodshed. He could believe her.

'So...who are you if you're not Mafia, child?' he asked her. 'And you're wandering around defenseless! If you have knowledge of flames and you're a Sky, you should not wander alone!' he chided. 'Have you no idea how important Skies are?!'

'I know. But I have to travel alone.' said Lyra. 'I must find my own family. My parents said so.' Lancia nearly choked. Her parents left her all alone to look for her famiglia all by herself?! 'Don't worry about me, I trained since I was a child so I can live on my own.' she smiled. 'I like you, mister! I'm Lyra! You are?' she chirped as she tugged on his sleeve.

'I'm Lancia.' said Lancia kindly. 'I work for a family too but as a subordinate. I don't think I found my Sky either. Come on, I can give you a place to spend the night in. My boss will let you as long as I can get you to the nearest town tomorrow to continue your search...and good luck. It takes years to complete a Sky Family.'

'OK!' with that, Lancia took her hand and took her home.

xxx

In a big castle...

'...a castle. Really?' Lyra sweatdropped as she looked up while speaking in a deadpan voice.

'Well, we do have a lot of employees, recruits, rooms and facilities.' Lancia smiled. 'I'll be taking you around the castle walls to go to the Recruitment Mansion. Its where recruits live. You're no recruit, just a one-nighter but still, no children allowed in the Main Estate.' he said kindly.

'Ah...' they walked around the castle walls...to a highly-walled estate. The grounds are big, with a lot of boys training. 'They...?'

'Ah, I'm tutoring this lot in physical conditioning and combat skills.' Lancia told her, waving his arm in emphasis. 'They are all on physical conditioning at this hour before dinner and bed.' the boys paused as they glanced at the lone girl Lancia took home. 'You guys! She's a lost tourist so she'll just be spending a night here you hear? She's **not** a recruit! Be nice!'

'Yes, maestro!'

With that, Lancia took Lyra into the dorms. He also gave her a tour. The Cafeteria, the Communal Showers so if she wanted a bath, she better have that bath before the boys' bath time which was after dinner. There's the Kitchen and the cooks who are all middle-aged ladies, so Lancia told her to give them her current outfit for washing before a bath. Because there's no privacy in a freaking communal shower when its all boys here. The boys' dorms are on the second floor and she would be sleeping in a Guest Room reserved for tutors too lazy to go home.

So then Lancia left her, saying she's free to do whatever as long as she does not leave the estate until he takes her to town tomorrow after breakfast at 7:00 am.

She took off her current sweaty clothes, took out her trunk to take out a white nagajuban and obi, her toiletry and a towel, as well as a pair of slippers. She froze the sweat on her body so it doesn't get on her nagajuban as she travels to the kitchen to ask someone to wash her clothes for her before she runs off to the baths where she started having a bath.

Thing is, she has a peeper.

She's still a kid so for now she doesn't care. But if she's any older...she WILL kill whoever does. 'You there in the shadows...aren't you still at training?' she asked kindly. 'Lancia's gonna be mad.'

'You seem not to mind that a boy is here watching you bathe.' a blue-haired boy with heterochromia spoke to her. His hair is in a rather...odd shape. He is also of dual heritage. Half european half asian with the asian part dominating a little bit.

'I'm still a kid your age so I don't really care...but if we were two-four years older from now, I might lynch you for this stunt.' Lyra chuckled with a dark smile. 'For now, nothing to see so no big deal.' she said, turning back to her bath. She still has shampoo to rinse off.

'Hooo? Then...' she felt a body press behind her, arms around her, and a pair of hands snaking on her front that got her squeaking. 'You won't kill me for this, too?' he asked as he groped her developing breasts.

'I do that everyday on myself!' Lyra scoffed. 'The older girls say it encourages growth! You doing it for me isn't so bad.' the boy behind her twitched. Then he turned her to face him and...kissed her.

NOW there's a reaction. Her eyes went wide, enabling him to see through her mind, taking advantage of her shock as he wanted to know her identity and skills. She grew up in a civilian family in Japan. British with Japanese Citizenship. Her parents tutored her at home(since he never knew magic, he could not search for it)...she met a boy who she sees was 'flame sealed' and out of worry, she and her brother brought the boy home. Next memory was a Hospital wherein the parents could not see what the girl could see, and learned about the existence of Sky Flames and someone sealed the kid away with a faulty seal...that caused him to have memory problems and inhuman clumsiness that led to him getting bullied at school.

When he was unsealed, the kid acted like a truck hit him...and the doctor says its normal to have that reaction, but CRIMINAL to seal flames off for obvious reasons with the boy being perfect example and Lyra's father stated, whoever sealed the kid away, he wanted to kill him. The boy had it rough that they somewhat 'adopted' the kid into their lives...and both Lyra and the boy...Tsuna are Sky Flame Users. The doctor then recommended they buy a certain book. Mukuro looked for a memory of Lyra reading the book for him to learn off it too...then what she trained in.

She was physically and mentally conditioned, good enough to be a high-level mafioso and proficient in her flames but prefers to use 'ice' instead of the normal fire to fight. However they have no mafia affiliations. However again, she must find herself a family for Unattached Skies cannot go unattached for long. Lastly, Mukuro looked into how she met Lancia.

With what he learned...he got off her...and got himself a loud, cracking, _slap_.

Ow.

Well, he expected that.

xxx

Rokudo Mukuro smirked as he left the bathroom, having gleaned information despite the comically glowing red handprint on the left side of his face.

The girl is trained. She has muscle on her that pretty much defined her shape and no childish baby fat either. But with his knowledge...

He and his friends **no longer need these people any longer**. And he will let the girl live as she has no mafia affiliations. Completely innocent. That, and she's useful.

xxx

At her room...she ate stormily ate her dinner in her room after taking some for herself and took it upstairs with her. She could NOT believe that kid did that! Stole her Sacred First! Ooh she'll make him pay for that one tonight.

Lyra changed into her pajamas. A silk shirt and matching shorts after putting on underwear. She left her trunk open so she could grab and read Manga after re-arranging her stuff so if anyone comes in and snoops her things, its just her clothes and shoes...and her wand is at the very bottom of her trunk. Good thing for the room having TV. She's not sleepy yet so she turned to watch TV. It has all foreign channels about news, movies...and there's even Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, AXN and Animax. She's not complaining.

Happily, she went downstairs to the kitchen for TV Marathon snacks. When none, she just made some herself. Apparently the staff leave after washing the dishes and clothes, and her laundry is out hung with the other boys' clothes. She plucked her still-wet clothes, and used her flames to quickly dry them and go back to her room...unaware that from the second floor, she was watched by three boys.

'...you sure about that one, Mukuro-sama?' the boy with beanie and glasses asked Mukuro.

'Yes. Because she was very useful and not a mafia she gets to live. But once she's out of here, we'll make our move...and we'll train on our own.' said Mukuro, his eyes glinting.

'By the way, where did you get that handprint?' the blonde asked him curiously. Its still _glowing_...

'...I got what we need while she was in the showers.'

He chuckled as his friends clearly imagined him with a second head in disbelief. He could see that with his psychic powers.

Late at night...

Lyra snuck into the boys' dorms.

Smirking, she snapped her fingers...to freeze Mukuro's unmentionables inside an icy chastity belt that got him yelping from the cold. She flew back to her room, snickering.

xxx

Bathroom...

'...I guess she paid you back for peeping on her in the baths.' the blonde stated the obvious as they set to work getting the ice off.

'But really, an icy chastity belt?' the other boys deadpanned.

'Will you two please hurry, I'm freezing there...' Mukuro grumbled unhappily. Of all places to freeze, why those?!

* * *

A:N

1\. Hello, what are you doing out so late at night, child?

2\. I'm looking for my family members mister. I'm missing six of them.

3\. My goodness! For how long?

4\. For quite a long time now. I'm looking for six people who would be with me for life.


	16. 1994

1994

Lyra's summer ended the next day, when Lancia took her to the nearest town in a car...where her parents found her.

'Lyra!' Lily exclaimed as Lyra got back to her parents.

'You two her parents huh?' Lancia spoke in English. 'I really want to see how you two can be so confident in leaving your daughter, an unattached Sky all alone in Italy.' he grumbled unhappily.

'We don't like it either but Lyra must find her family soon.' said James just as uncomfortably. 'She can't remain unattached for long. We trained her TOO well and we got this situation and all Flame Users gravitate to Italy. You are?'

'I'm Lancia. I work for the Mafia.' said Lancia. 'Not all Mafia Famiglias are as nice as mine, she's lucky on her first summer in Italy but I warn you now...if she is to look for a famiglia, she must be sure of their allegiances. Some Famiglias are into illegal, criminal activities. Some not. Some famiglias function as protectors of their territories and businessmen.' he explained. 'She's practically Royalty as a Sky.'

'What are Flame Politics in Italy, Lancia?' Lily asked Lancia as they sat down by a cafe.

'This so-called Politics only exist among Skies.' Lancia informed them. 'There are many Skies. Due to their almost-sacred importance to the Guardian Flames, they would either help each other or kill a rival Sky for a Guardian they preferred to have that the other has instead of the one truly theirs. There are those truly meant for us. We are not meant for anyone else. But we can never turn down a Sky...whether they are ours or not. We desire Harmonization, a place to belong to...and it cannot be helped who we belong to. I'm nervous about my case so I didn't train in my flames yet...you could say I'm wary of the unknown. No telling if I'll belong to a Sky I'll be happy with...or a cruel Sky.' he said someone apprehensively. 'Its a gamble I'll only take when I feel I'm ready to take the plunge, so to speak.'

'I see...but sometimes we have to take chances because some chances come only once.' said James. 'I got enough scars in my body to prove that before I retired from my job as a police officer and took another job.'

'Oh...well, I better go back to the estate now.' said Lancia with a smile. 'So many brats to teach, so little time.'

'By the way Lancia...who's the weird kid with a blue pineapple head with heterochromia?' Lyra asked him curiously. Lancia racked his memory for such a description until he found one.

'Oh, he's Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo. He's half-italian, half-japanese orphan with his two friends who came recently. Why?'

'Ah, I may have frozen his unmentionables with an icy chastity belt...he stole my first kiss last night while I was in the showers so I uh punished him for it.' Lyra admitted sheepishly as Lancia and her father sputtered, red-faced in one anger, the other in shock. 'So you might want to ask someone to melt it off for him using Flames.'

'WHAT?!'

Little did Lancia know that his world will turn upside down by the time he returns...his last happy memories would be of this summer. And Lyra still didn't find anybody that year nor in the next.

xxx

Two years later...year 1994...

'So you want this dress for your Yule Ball hunny?' Lily took up a picture of an off-shoulder pink dress with ribbons, and white frills with black trimmings. This year, there will be the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'Yeah but I want it in vermillion red, not pink. But the gloves will still stay black of course.' said Lyra. 'Because I have the shoes in mind!' she exclaimed.

With that, they began traveling to Britain for their Hogwarts shopping. One more year to go before the youngest Potter Children will grace Hogwarts.

Lyra stopped wearing Classic Lolita dresses due to her figure at age 14, and took to wearing teenage casual wear. Still fashionable though. Her brother is the same, favoring the 'cool guy' look. He has gotten popular with the ladies for his physique.

And impressing Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was pretty easy with the new landscaping and castle renovation. The school grounds' landscaping are marvelous, the gardens have all sorts of things arranged beautifully with decorated student hang-out areas, trellises, fountains...plants with flowers...sweet smelling, beautiful and vibrantly-colored varieties.

'I hear things were quite the trouble these past few years, Dumbly-door.' said Madame Maxime. 'For your school to be denied of millions of funding for several generations...'

'We didn't realize that until an anonymous student did a thorough opening of a closet of political dirty laundry so to speak, my dear...even I didn't realize that, to my great shame.' Dumbledore said wearily. 'They keep telling me 'no funds' yet so many students come...even before my term there's Headmaster Dippet.'

'Perhaps we should keep an eye on our schools' incomes, these governors clearly can't be trusted...' Igor Karkaroff snarked. 'If this happened to Hogwarts, what more to other schools? OUR schools?!'

'Well, People Power Revolution made this possible.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'That term came from muggles by the way. No wizarding country I've been to ever used such a term. Muggles created that term when they wanted to depose a horribly corrupt government and who's in it for a new life. Now these kids are enjoying the benefits of such a revolution.' he said as he looked at his students. 'A better, more comfortable school that is also their second home as they are educated, worth the money they paid for, for several years. My alumni have been lamenting that they wished they did something like this in their days...but our world is dead set in its ways nobody bothered to change anything...and its because of that, we were exploited. The children are exploited by the greedy and corrupt. Its something we mustn't allow to happen ever again as educators...and responsible adults.' he said grimly.

'Not everyone is like that, unfortunately and fortunately.' Karkaroff snorted. 'There's the good eggs and bad eggs, you'd know which is which depending on how they float and sink in water.'

xxx

Meanwhile...

Little Hangleton, the Riddle Manor...

'This is it fellas.' said James as he, Sirius and the Prewett twins are there. 'Ol' moldy is here. Bertha Jorkins is dead to make his snake a Horcrux. But without ol' Petey babysitting Voldy, who's his caretaker right now?'

'Who cares, let's just kill em' all and be done with it.' Gideon grunted. 'Edgar's leading the ladies to rescue Alastor, a lot is riding on this.' he said darkly. 'Let's just kill em' all. The Dark Lord is a homunculus. A deformed ugly baby! The real threat would be the caretakers and the snake...and that's all there is according to our elves.'

'Care...takers? As in Plural?' Sirius' eyes bulged.

'Yeah...she got fired from her job when the war ended. She's been holed up in her house as nobody would hire her since she made a lot of enemies with her attitude so no doubt Barty Jr. decided she's useful as guard dog while he's out on a job. There's a House Elf who has been subdued by our elves and its Winky...so Umbridge is no more than his guard bitch now since its Winky doing the caretaking.' he said darkly. 'Now then...who deals with who?'

'I call the Dark Baldy!' James grinned, raising his hand.

'I go for the bitch!' Sirius grinned even more sadistically. 'I gotta make her pay for Moony's job troubles since James is frying the big fish.' The twins shook their heads. What's with the hands raising? Recitation in class?

'I'll take the snake then. A nice Severing Curse will suffice.' Fabian smirked. 'You guys be sure to take care not to be in the way. Its enough to cut off a fat leg which is the same size as that beast. Gideon, what of the elf?'

'Easy. Unconscious according to Libbie.' said Gideon. 'I'll leave with the elves and free Barty Sr. from the Imperius then. We can't have our first-ever decent Minister be a puppet on strings. Then again he brought that on himself when his wife begged him to switch her and her son under Polyjuice.' and he crept away.

xxx

Hogwarts...

'You OK, Alastor?' Edgar asked the REAL Alastor Moody who was in his trunk while grimacing at the strong smell of ammonia they all had to endure while opening his trunk prison. They vanished away the urine pool as they floated up the unfortunate, soaking man off and onto the office.

'How? How did you find me?' Moody wheezed, reeling from the stink of his own urine as the women cast many cleaning spells on him since he urinated on himself for several times, swimming in his own urine while tied up and under Imperius for weeks.

'Let's just say a beautiful lady told us...several years ago.' said Lily with a mysterious smile. 'Although we must move according to her words. For now, we will take care of your fake. Got the wheelchair ready Alice?'

'Yeah, I got it.' said Alice as she unshrunk a wheelchair that they floated the weak Moody onto. 'Let's go...and put on a show. Lily, that's your job. People always suspect women the least...'

'And look at Bellatrix Lestrange.' said Moody with a scoff. 'We all thought an insane woman can't do shit in war and she cleaved off plenty of us _while_ insane! What more if she's sane?'

'Scary prospect Alastor, thanks a lot. Now I can't sleep tonight.' Edgar grumbled as they left the Defense Office.

The Great Hall, still Dinnertime...

While everyone was still eating and talking with each other, Lily came in through the Teachers' Exit.

'Oh Lily! Came to visit?' Pomona greeted an ex-student jovially who came dressed in finery as befitting of her station as Lady Potter.

'Oh, I came to see an old friend and my children as well...but before that...' she whipped her wand at 'Moody' and barked, 'STUPEFY!' she roared as she let out a powerful Stunner much to everyone's disbelief.

'Lily!' McGonagall gasped in horror as Moody was sent flying and crashing at the walls. 'Have you lost your marbles?!'

'Not quite.' Lily said in a clipped manner. 'You guys come in now!' the whole hall was silent, stunned by the actions of the woman as she froze the man she attacked in the process with an ice spell. Edgar and Alice came in...with another Moody. On a wheelchair.

'Two...Alastors...?' McGonagall choked out as Severus hissed.

'Polyjuice...' he swore. 'He's the one raiding my personal stores for a month now?!' he stormed to the man encased in ice. 'You know who he is, don't you?!' he asked Lily who was looking at the frozen man coldly.

'Alastor, what's going on here?' Flitwick asked their...real colleague who was stuck on a wheelchair. And his hair messily cut up.

'I was attacked in my house...by a face I thought I'd never see again to boot!' he spat furiously. 'This was a week after the Quidditch World Cup!' Alastor grunted. 'I spent the next few weeks under Imperius, my hair cut for Polyjuice and I was forced to tell him what I'm like as a person! I don't know how these guys found out but thank god they knew!' he exclaimed happily. 'Lily, Edgar and Alice got me free! They knew what happened after searching my house!'

'Then...who is THIS?' everyone looked at the fake Moody encased in Ice.

'Barty Crouch Jr.' said Lily to many disbelief. 'Right now, the others are on the move to rescue the Minister as well. He's also under Imperius.' the whole hall gasped. If the Minister of all people is Imperiused, whoever's controlling him effectively controls the government as well. 'Poppy, can you take care of Alastor? Several weeks of malnourishment and skin irritation from a very unfortunate circumstance needs some tending to.' she said. 'He'll tell you everything that needs medical fixing.'

'R-right...this way now Alastor.' said Poppy as she got off her seat to push away Moody.

In her seat, Lyra is subtly replacing her mother's ice...with hers from the inside out while taking advantage of public shock.

Nothing, not even magic can melt Dying Will Flames fueled by powerful resolve. However, she must also have perfect timing with her mother as well.

She'll be on Mist Mode for a while.

xxx

Little Hangleton...

'Well, nobody will miss Umbitch.' Sirius chuckled as the woman was unconscious and he was casually dragging her on the floor. 'She doesn't know she's universally hated by EVERYBODY, she won't be missed. We just dump her here.'

'We've done out jobs...and we'll know we really did it when Snivellus' Dark Mark is gone.' said James. 'Let's set fire to this place and be done with it.' and they poured gas in Voldemort's room...and tossed in a lit cigarette and the room was ablaze. They apparated out after leaving Umbridge's body on the manor grounds.

xxx

In Azkaban and at Hogwarts...many Death Eaters winced in pain on their left forearms.

They looked at their arms as the Dark Mark...faded away.

At the Malfoy Manor...Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stared in disbelief.

'L-Lucius...its gone...' Narcissa gasped out, wide-eyed. 'It's gone!' she cried in teary-eyed delight. 'It's gone!'

Lucius could not help but smile in relief as well, while still dumbstruck, unaware of his wife's weight on him as she hugged him while sobbing.

Gone are their days of living in caution in fear of being found out and forced to live in squalor, in destitution...and Lucius future is no longer Azkaban...and their son's future is secure.

In Azkaban...

One Bellatrix Lestrange wailed loudly in mourning...and it was how everyone found out that the Dark Marks are gone...the reports were fast and swift, reaching the Ministry.

**Dark Mark Gone?**  
**Does this mean HE'S Dead?!**


	17. The Mafia in his Life

The Mafia in his Life

After that Daily Prophet Article, chaos occurred quite positively.

If the Dark Mark is gone, it means Voldemort is forever gone. But as to who vanquished him without anyone the wiser was unknown, not that anyone cared, really. That year 1994 was spent in much celebrations, Tri-Wizard Tournament aside.

They managed to avoid getting either Lyra or Neville in as another Daily Prophet Scandal occurred due to Barty Jr.'s appearance in Hogwarts posing as Mad-Eye Moody who was supposed to be their defense teacher. Moody resumed teaching after recovering though...but their current Minister got into Hot Water due to the dirty laundry that aired out regarding his son and WHY is he out.

Due to that, Barty Sr., despite his efforts in the war was voted with 'No Confidence', and was replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour.

While various events rocked the adults of Magical Britain, life at Hogwarts resumed as normal...with Lyra being the date of Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball when it was supposed to be Hermione Granger in Luce's Book.

What changed was because they met at the Art Room of Hogwarts. Where Students can freely express themselves through art. She was making an attempt of wooden sculpture art when he came, looking like he was avoiding something.

'Oh my, you look like you have had quite the scare Mr. Krum.' Lyra chuckled as Krum came in. 'I'm pretty sure fangirls aren't that scary.'

'Its not that.' said Krum. 'I feel being stalked lately but when I turn around, nobody vas there.' he grunted. 'I haff eyes on me, I haff no real private moment for myself anymore.' he scowled. Lyra frowned at that and took out her copy of Marauder's Map that was constantly activated. 'Vat's that?' he frowned slightly.

'Oh, its a map papa made for us.' Lyra quipped. 'And we are in the art room...aha!' she showed him the map. 'Your stalker is the Daily Prophet's most hated Journalist, Rita Skeeter.' Krum gasped at this.

'Vat?! But I didn't see her!' Krum sputtered out, bug-eyed. He definitely did not see that annoying pushy woman...

'The reason she is most hated as because there's no such thing a privacy to her...because she is a bug animagus. A beetle to be exact. And most home wards aren't erected against Animagi as Animagi are rare or wards can't tell the difference between animal or human if they transform.' Lyra chuckled much to Krum's outrage. 'The most you can do in avoiding her is by Disillusioning yourself, assuming she's not perching on your body when you do it. And I can certainly help you out as she's about to come in here since she's checking every room.'

'Please do!' and Lyra cast her Real Illusions on him, making him look like a shabbily-done attempt of a painting of a pegasus signed by a student from year 1989. Lyra could see the beetle crawl in from the inch-wide gap under the door and Rita can only see her making a carving of a lotus flower in full bloom in her chair. Rita Skeeter then left. They waited ten minutes and Lyra looked at her map before giving the thumbs up.

'...vhy am I a painting?' Krum blinked as Lyra raised an eyebrow.

'We're in the art room...and if Skeeter sees you with me, a girl alone in the art room, her evil quill will definitely make front page tomorrow which is why I disguised you as a painting.' she explained. 'Well, every time you leave your ship, you might want to triple security.'

Krum thanked her for helping her out and began a disillusioning regime since.

And somehow, he wounds up always seeing her using the false name Redmond Adamson and they became fast friends...and one learned a lot from the other. But without Lyra revealing too much about her family. Her friends noted that she is seeing a Durmstrang boy lately.

'Hey hey, is he your boyfriend?' Neville asked Lyra due to rumors that she's 'dating a Durmstrang boy'.

'Its a bodyguard job and dating is merely an excuse.' Lyra snorted. 'I'm to be his date to the Yule Ball too. In disguise of course.' she said with a wink. 'Then nobody can find 'his date' after that. Fufufu...he figured out the egg and we knew what's coming...' she told them how the heck it happened.

Indeed, when Yule Ball came, Viktor Krum came with a lovely girl for a date, wearing a rather chest-revealing gown(think Arcueid's dress) in white with gold trim with a baby blue skirt. And the Blacks, Prewetts, Bones, younger Potter twins and Neville knew its Lyra.

'You mean she's bodyguarding HIM?' they all croaked, wide-eyed. As the champions led the dance, everyone else started dancing...

xxx

'Dat vas fun.' after dancing, they left the hall quickly and started another disguise as they headed for the gardens.

'Yeah, and we managed to give Skeeter the slip so now she'll turn her attention to Diggory and Delacour. Poor, poor souls.' Lyra tut-tutted.

'Vell, I don't envy them right now but its their fault for not being smart.' Krum grunted as they mingled with the crowd. 'One vould think with an event like this, one vould be careful...'

'Well, they've gotten too used to a lax lifestyle that they get startled big time when Skeeter airs out something nice.' Lyra chuckled. 'So now what do we do? We ditched the hall so we got to eat dinner sometime soon...the kitchens are good.'

Kitchens...

All House Elves are dressed like french maids and butlers that made the celebrity gawk.

'I vos the impression they wear rags and tea towels?!' he yelped. 'They're all vearing proper clothes!'

'Its 'proper work uniform'.' Lyra quipped. 'Proper clothes would be stuff we wear everyday. Honestly, if you're a servant, would you wear a pillowcase or a tea towel and nothing else? That's just demeaning you know? Its mama's idea when everyone started pitching in on changes to be made to our school when Hogwarts got back its stolen money. Its real famous in all Ministries that caused schools to turn suspicious eyes on the school funds too.'

'Yeah. Nothing of the sort happened to us though.' said Krum.

'Well, let's order what we want!' Lyra said cheerfully.

'Young miss, young master, why are you in kitchen?' one elf asked them.

'Rita Skeeter.' both of them chorused as one and the elves shrugged.

'Ah, OK.'

They accepted it just like that.

Krum looked at Lyra.

'Yep, they know of her.' she told him. 'She's the most hated person in Magical Britain after all.'

xxx

Sawada Tsunayoshi is now facing something he considers SCARY.

A Tutor was sent to his home by the Mafia Vongola Family to make a great boss out of him in the future as he is to be Vongola Decimo.

He just blessed his Hyper Intuition as it what keeps him safe from Reborn's Spartan Antics.

That, and he's now all alone this year as the Potter Brood went off to Hogwarts.

He's all alone with this...this JACKASS.

Good thing for Potter Family style education...and he'll keep his flames a secret for a li'l bit while longer.

xxx

Reborn noted his student who was said to be no-good when in reality...he isn't no-good at all.

He could speak many languages fluently but his English is heavily-British-influenced, and knew many things children his age normally would not know and not be interested in. He also has quick fingers as he spends his time in the Typing Tutor Program where he often beats his current score, and memorized every key of the keyboard...his test scores are perfect and his athletic ability, real great. His body is also athletically toned and trim.

He also makes daily visits to a British family home named the Potters yet the elderly couple living in it are named Evans.

Tsuna told him that they're the parents of Mrs. Potter while Mr. Potter's parents are all dead and they took care of him when he used to get bullied as a child and he was close friends with their grandchildren, all of whom go to a boarding school in Scotland by tradition and they were his only friends as they were the only ones who gave a damn about him while everyone happily bullied him for the no-good he used to be. So he was somewhat bitter about his Japanese peers and would rather not have anything to do with them, not when he has real friends.

Indeed, Tsuna has a picture of four foreign children in his room. A picture of five of them together in it.

An older girl, a younger boy, and a pair of twins.

He asked why would they be living in Japan when school is over there.

Tsuna said because of the terrorist attacks 15 years ago when Lyra was just a baby, Mr. and Mrs. Potter pitched camp in Japan to keep their family safe and they liked it here since...because of anime, video games and cosplay, and everything subcultures have to offer they found Japan interesting while UK always stayed the same that to them, 'it was boring'.

Reborn confirmed facts and accepted it. That, and the Potters aren't a threat. Besides, what would they gain after including Tsuna in their tutoring sessions and then kill him afterwards after a couple years? Nothing.

But he still included it in his reports.

xxx

In the year Tsuna started as a Mafioso in Training...he gained Japanese Friends after meeting Gokudera Hayato, a 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese mafioso boy known as Smokin' Bomb because he uses cigarettes and dynamites(he uses his cigarettes to light them up) as weapons and was often hired for large-scale destruction as a result. He was sent there to test his worth as Juudaime Vongola and after Tsuna won his challenge.

He was able to use his flames within his body and through a specially-charmed earring, nobody will feel his flame usage. He can boost his speed willy-nilly.

After Gokudera who has Storm Flames(Tsuna could see it through the effects of his earring with high potential of Harmonization by 100%), there came Yamamoto Takeshi, a fake smiler who hid his pain through a smile because he was really alone revealed in his suicide attempt, along with horribly failing school as Baseball is what enabled him to have friends. Having broken his arm and on the verge of losing baseball, he was about to end his life until Tsuna stopped him.

Tsuna gave him a severe tongue-lashing after saving his life about Yamamoto's idea of 'how to have friends' and 'set his head straight'. Since then, Yamamoto took to hanging out with him and Gokudera who wasn't too happy about first impressions and the tanned taller boy nearly cost him his boss so he wasn't too welcoming of Yamamoto. Harmonization is also perfect.

Its just too bad he can't harmonize with them yet as they have yet to awaken their flames. He'd teach them but with Reborn around who hardly left him alone, it'll be hard to explain it away...so he will wait until Reborn decided to teach them flames. For now, he would make up for being unable to teach them by teaching them other things and helping them become adjusted.

Yamamoto's issues aside, Gokudera spent his life constantly rejected just because he was part asian and his background as a musician really didn't help with his attempts of being welcomed into a famiglia after running away from home. So he accepted them and 'raised' them in his own way to show that he cares for them.

Then there's Lambo. A child way too young yet Harmonization is also 100%! And a loud, spoiled brat at that he had no idea what to do...but when he asked Mr. and Mrs. Evans for advice in dealing with Lambo, they said Lambo's attitude is that of a neglected child starved for attention and care. Thus if one shows him the attention and affection he craved plus positive good discipline and upbringing, Lambo will come around. They also wanted to meet the kid anyway but could not as Lambo may stumble into 'no-no stuff' in the house.

What they meant by 'no-no' is the various magical items and books in the Potter Residence.

So Tsuna used his many abilities as Sky to raise Lambo by taking advantage of the 'I'm the boss' air his flame projects through his voice. While his mother is good to him during the day, Reborn was the discipline enforcer and using trickery to teach and train Lambo on a good-boy-good-reward basis and Tsuna would deal with Lambo when he goes home, so fair is fair.

After Lambo is...Bianchi. Reborn's...fourth lover.

With her deadly skills in the kitchen, no wonder Reborn cut loose and she stuck around 'for love'. At least she wasn't causing chaos in his mother's kitchen.

At least during summer, he ain't alone in Namimori for a while. The Potter Brood are back when the third week of June came and for the Japanese, its the Final Exams Season.

'Let's see...so we'll be meeting your friends here, Juudaime?' Gokudera asked Tsuna as they were by the playground.

'Yeah. They got back from dorm school abroad!' Tsuna chimed. 'You'd love those guys.' he said. Soon, in a few minutes, a foreign boy and girl arrived. 'Lyra-nee! Harry-kun!' he called out.

'Tsuna!' Harry waved before he and his older sister ran towards them. Reborn observed the two teenagers who were childhood friends with his charge, as Tsuna introduced them to his new friends.

Lyra, the girl who is two years older than Tsuna is a powerful Sky and given how she and Tsuna are very close...HUMMM...he is also powerful yet untapped though. Maybe if this relationship became something more in the future, Vongola's future is pretty much secure! It helps that she's also a pretty and attractive girl and she's not afraid to flaunt her looks and shape.

Two powerful Skies will produce an heir who's more powerful than his parents combined. A promising future indeed!

xxx

'So this is Nami Chuu neh? We would've gone here too if our parents aren't too loyal to their alma mater.' said Lyra as Tsuna and his friends took them to their school for exploration.

'Yeah, this place looks fun.' said Harry. 'And what kinda PE you have here? Our school literally has no PE it damn sucks!' he complained.

'Aiya...we do different things every term.' said Yamamoto jovially. 'On Prelims we got Badminton. On Midterms we got Volleyball and Finals in our first Semester is Track and Field. I just can't imagine life without sports.' he said as the two Potter siblings emitted an air of doom and gloom, causing three sweatdrops.

'So what's life in this school like guys?' Lyra asked them.

'Well, its not like our home tutor sessions that's for sure...it felt like breezing through Kindergarten all over again.' Tsuna snorted.

'...home tutor?' Gokudera blinked owlishly.

'Yeah...after we rescued Tsuna from bullying years ago...' said Harry. 'We took him in since because well...his situation was no good.' he said. 'We talked to him and we got pissed, so we helped him out.'

'Well, its not everyday you learn that adults in your town and teachers at school turn a blind eye to bullying while the brats are free to bully who they deem weaker than them...its disgusting.' Lyra sneered in distaste. 'Its clear he had no one in this crappy town so we took to protecting and our parents included him in our tutor sessions to help him out in school.'

'So what were your tutoring sessions about?' Reborn asked the british kids.

'Eto ne, in Language its Japanese, Chinese, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic and lately Italian...' Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyebrows rose up to their hairlines while Reborn raised an eyebrow. 'Then Manners and Etiquette befitting an upper-class noble upbringing since we Potters are Old Money Nobles we just keep up tradition. Then Fashion and Trends, Computers, Science, Responsibility, Medicine and Pharmaceuticals, Cooking, Survival Skills, Physical and Muscular Conditioning and each of us are training in martial arts suited to our body types.' Lyra recited out. 'Because we're rich kidnapping for ransom isn't so far-fetched despite pretending to be normal so we learned how to defend ourselves and escape if the worst ever came. Our grandparents taught Tsuna English in Language Classes while we learned Japanese though. Hehe.' she grinned.

Reborn was liking this more and more. Tsuna got lucky in friends and they practically cut his work by 60%.

'Italian? Juudaime knows Italian too?' Gokudera asked Tsuna who nodded.

'Yeah. It was difficult though...' Tsuna chuckled. 'And I thought language hell was Arabic and German...'

'So...does that mean we'd be learning many languages too?' Yamamoto sweatdropped nervously. His English was improving with their tutoring but still...he just can't imagine himself knowing lots of languages. It seems scary but cool at the same time...

'Well, let's enjoy our summer guys.' said Tsuna. 'Final Exams will be over soon and we got lots to do!' he said with a beaming smile. 'Unless Lily-san and James-san have new stuff for us to do?'

'Nope, none for now unless there's updates in our known subjects so we're free...unlike the twins.' Harry snickered. 'They're not done yet.'

'Ma, they got two more years to go.' Tsuna chuckled. 'After two years of relaxation for older teens like us, they'll introduce Classical Music and Art next.'

'Geh?!'


	18. Unlikely Reunion

Unlikely Reunion

Spring the next year...while its school for the boys, its Easter Break for the Potters.

'So you guys are Sophomores now neh~? Lyra chimed as she paid the boys a visit that morning as they went home from school. 'But what's with the tense atmosphere lately?'

'Well, there's rumors about students getting attacked lately.' Tsuna told her. 'That's why. And this morning, oniisan was attacked.'

'...oniisan?' she blinked. That's new.

'Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai.' said Yamamoto. 'We recently befriended his younger sister Kyoko-chan so he insisted we call him 'oniisan'. Haha.' he chuckled before deflating. 'He was beat up real good with just a watch on his chest when he was found. At least he didn't lose teeth!'

'Lose teeth?!' Lyra squawked out, her eyebrows raising. 'Isn't that too extreme?!'

'Yeah...loads of kids lost their teeth. At least they're all boys.' said Tsuna. 'It won't be funny if that was done to a girl.' he grimaced at the creepy mental images. 'But lately, the recent victims lose little teeth until oniisan who got away with just injuries.' he explained. 'Then he lied to Kyoko-chan that he fell down someone's chimney...how she believed that, I'll never know.' Lyra nearly tripped at that. 'The culprits are from Kokuyo, a school from next town but who is the question...but Reborn has an idea.'

'Idea?'

'We collected all watches...and when we put all attacks in order, it was a countdown.' said Gokudera darkly. 'Turf-head is number 5 so who's 4, 3, 2 and 1?'

'Hibari-san would be 1 so...2, 3 and 4 would be...' Yamamoto sweatdropped while it dawned on him... '...us.'

'This is getting interesting...' Lyra grinned. 'And I thought Easter Break would be boring. Hehe. Let me in on this!' she chimed happily at the boys.

'E-eh?! But Lyra-neesama...' Gokudera croaked out. Lyra does NOT know anything about the Mafia while Yamamoto thinks they're playing a game!

'It's OK. Besides, I'm no slouch!' Lyra chirped. 'I want a good opponent.'

The boys exchanged looks.

xxx

Next day...

'Heee, a lot of people are absent huh?' Lyra quipped as she talked to the boys who played hooky at lunch. 'How about we go to town? Maybe if they're roaming around, we might meet them.' she suggested.

'Tashika ni, that could work.' Tsuna frowned. 'Let's do this.' with that, they began wandering around town separately...until later, they met up after Tsuna gave her a phone call.

Gokudera lucked out and he happened to be nearby at the shopping district. Lyra quickly used her abilities to get there faster...just in time to see Tsuna and Yamamoto deal with the attacker.

A boy she recognized through her impeccable wizard memory.

'Oh dear...' she mused as she looked at the unconscious boy with a frown. 'This boy...is mafia.' she said to Tsuna and Gokudera's internal alarm. Lyra isn't supposed to know about the mafia! As far as Gokudera is concerned, she's an ordinary civilian. As far as Tsuna is concerned she's just a witch!

'Nee?' Tsuna frowned, sweating buckets.

'I saw him two years ago in Italy on a summer holiday...I got separated from everyone because of a really packed tourist crowd.' now THAT, is a lie. Tsuna knows she's in Italy to find her family set. 'I met a man who took me in because he saw me out in the countryside roads so late and all alone in the north...and he offered me a temporary room in the castle until he finds my family for me the next day.' she said. 'That's after confirming I'm innocent of course.'

'...castle?' Yamamoto blinked owlishly.

'Hai. Apparently his boss and employees live there.' Lyra chuckled. 'I was taken to a Recruitment Dorm where I saw loads of boys my age at the time training there. I saw this kid among them. I mean, he still wore a beanie and the only kid there with a barcode tattoo on the cheek!' she snorted while poking the unconscious boy's cheek with a finger. 'I learned they were mafia because I overheard boys dreaming about high positions upon graduating from training during my short stay there. I found my folks the next day and our holiday plans continued.'

'I see...' "So Lyra-nee had a mafia encounter three years ago." Tsuna thought.

"Lyra-neesama knows of the mafia through some holiday sometime back...this just turned our situation upside-down but I don't know if in a good or bad way..." Gokudera thought nervously.

'Let's leave him here.' said Tsuna. 'We better find others before we go to Kokuyo and finding Hibari-san. He's been missing since oniisan and Kusakabe-san was hospitalized yesterday.'

'Right.'

Nami Chuu...the files room...

Lyra sought out a student with the name Hibari in the files cabinet with many Point-Me spells using her trace-less wand.

She found the file named Hibari Kyoya, the only student with the Hibari name there. Upon knowing his face and profile, she went home.

'Mama, papa, I'm going to next town over for a few hours.' said Lyra.

'Eh? What for Lyra?' James asked her curiously.

'I'll be back soon enough, so bus money please?'

She really didn't answer his question despite her urgency.

xxx

'I see...so in her holiday summer trip to Italy, Lyra made contact with Mafia and luckily got found by some decent folks, you say?' Reborn asked Tsuna. 'And she knew that the boy who attacked Gokudera is a part of this famiglia?'

'Aa. But she didn't know the family name. They thought she's a tourist so they clammed up, until some morons spoke of the mafia within her hearing range during her stay in the recruitment camp but still revealed no vital info about them. Just their ideas of positions to have. She saw that guy there three years ago so she's aware of the mafia in some way.'

'I see, so some idiots broke Omerta around her but ironic that years from now, its a bit useful to us.' Reborn mused thoughtfully. 'And since she thinks more of them from that family are here, she's interested in coming with us?'

'Aa. It might be of some help.' said Tsuna. 'Just that she's a civilian though and I'm worried...I owe the Potters a lot. I can't lead her to trouble not after what her family's done for me.' he said mournfully in guilt.

'...either way, she will and will still come whether you like it or not, Tsuna.' Reborn told him bluntly. 'You're childhood friends after all.'

xxx

Kokuyo Land...

This was where Lyra's wand led her to.

After refreshing the Compulsion charm on the taxi driver she controlled, she began her rescue mission stealthily and carefully.

In the Health Spa Building, she found him there locked inside a room that had a padlock outside. She checked with a few spells to see if the guy was conscious.

He is...and she learned that when she attacked him.

'Eek!' she squeaked in a low voice.

'Who are you?' of course he'd be rude, given his situation...he was beat up and locked up in here, not knowing who's friend or foe, and didn't have food and water.

'I'm here to bail you out. You've been missing for 18 hours now.' she explained. 'Anyway we have a taxi outside. Be quiet and being stealthy is important. C'mon!'

'No.'

'Eh?' Lyra blinked.

'I'm going to bite them to death.' Hibari grunted as he went to walk away, but she bonked him on the head. 'Ah!' he then growled as he turned to glare at the shadowy silhouette of his female rescuer.

'You idiot! You've had no food, no water, didn't heal from injuries, you're not clearly thinking straight, you'll just get beaten up again!' Lyra hissed chidingly. 'So you're coming home to Namimori with me before the police puts up missing posters of you! C'mon!' and she pulled him away and outside of the building...and into areas of trees.

'Why on earth are we going the long way out?' Hibari asked her suspiciously.

'We'll be seen in broad moonlight if we took the shortest way out and where they can easily see us within the range of the building you're in. They're in there as the building is somewhat cleaned. Had it been left dirty I would have deemed it safe to go through the easy way out.' Lyra chided as she led him to a small stream where there, is a white bag and a small lamp.

'30 minutes. Clean yourself up using the stuff in that bag and I'll be behind the trees for your privacy.' Lyra instructed. 'After that, we go home to Namimori to your house, and recover properly. Once you no longer feel injured, the rest is up to you...some friends of mine are also planning an attack on these people.' she said as she went into the trees.

Hibari looked into the duffel bag to see a towel, soap, shampoo sachets, and things to clean and patch up his small injuries with.

Grunting, he took a much-needed bath and endured stinging pain from his wounds in favor of getting refreshed and removing sweat, grime and dried blood off his person, before taking a piss somewhere...with Lyra using magic to Scourgify his clothes without his knowing. Its black, what would he know?

She carefully avoided the filthy armband to make it convincing though.

xxx

Namimori...hours later, Lyra dropped him off at his house before leaving for her own home by cab...and she had no need to pay, not while the guy is under her control. She made him think he was riding around for passengers until deciding to go home upon getting off.

Now, how to explain this to her parents...?

And so...

'You rescued a student under hostage by a group of delinquents in an abandoned health park?!' her parents yelped.

'Its an easy job anyway.' Lyra shrugged. 'Nobody's the wiser and he's safely at home. But what worries me is that some faces I met are in the attack.' she said. 'I met them in Italy...why would they be here starting a delinquent war between two schools?' she wondered aloud while having a late night dinner with her parents in the living room. Her other siblings are already asleep, accustomed to sleeping at nine pm due to Hogwarts Schedules.

'Muggle, Flame user or magic?'

'Muggle.'

'Whew, carry on then. Perfect for beginner practice!' said James with a smile, earning him a whap on the head from his wife.

'James!'

xxx

Next day...Hibari Residence...

Hibari looked at his injuries.

They healed fairly quick last night, but his bones leave much to be desired. It felt bruised but at least the small ones are done and dealt with.

Then this foreign girl...cooking a heavy breakfast for him.

He's not exactly an invalid but hey, free service is free service.

'...you never told me anything about you last night.' he said. His rescuer is a foreign attractive girl and gutsy enough to bail him out all by herself. That took guts indeed when normally girls her age wouldn't think of stepping foot in a creepy abandoned facility.

'To be fair I don't know you either.' Lyra retorted to his surprise as she put breakfast on the table. Fried rice with margarine, bits of ham and umeboshi, four pieces of fish fillets made head, fin, tail, bone and scaleless, soft-boiled eggs and Miso Soup with chopped leeks, konbu, taro and lotus roots. 'I rescued you since some friends of mine worried about you but didn't know where you are, so I tracked you down.' she said as Hibari raised an eyebrow at this. 'And a friend of theirs is attacked too so it became personal business for them I suppose.' she chuckled. 'How are your injuries?'

'...the small things are fully healed.' he said.

'Bones?'

'...'

His expression alone spoke for her.

'I see. Well, for now rest a bit more before you decide to come.' Lyra advised. 'Fractured bones are stuff nobody wants to deal with unless you're a doctor working on a patient.' she snorted. 'I may not be a doctor but since I bailed you out, at least do what I say until you're fully OK. Then you can go back there now that you know what to expect.' she said. 'Seriously. You went there with practically nothing. No knowledge about their gender. Numbers. Abilities. Strengths and Weaknesses...that's just plain suicide and if they weren't kids, you'd be dead by now shipped into the morgue.' Hibari stiffened at that. 'Imagine that.' she put a small bottle besides his breakfast.

Hibari's eyes fell on the bottle that was at least, 10 ml. In minuscule, it read 'Painkiller. Drink two hours after meal.'

He grumbled.

He really wanted to bite that pineapple head to the death.

xxx

Tsuna looked at his cell phone that day.

Lyra sent him mail that she rescued Hibari last night and tended to his injuries. Hibari told her that he encountered a boy with blue hair styled into a pineapple, different-colored eyes of blue and red, and Hibari experienced Illusions which is why he was defeated to easily and Hibari, not really a believer of magic, tried denying it but he still lost after seeing weird things.

The identity of his attacker and most likely the boss is Rokudo Mukuro. Another kid she saw in the camp. Hibari's description confirmed it for her.

Tsuna deleted her mail. She knows too much and at this rate, Reborn will drag her into the mafia world in a heartbeat and he wanted to delay that as long as he could. He won't let him see this mail.

xxx

'Nee Juudaime, I thought she's gonna come.' Gokudera mused as they headed for Kokuyo Land.

'Well, persuading obasan and ojisan is a bit difficult...I mean, if you're a parent, would YOU let your daughter go alone in a creepy abandoned place even if she's with us?' Tsuna deadpanned. 'She said it'll take one heck of a convincing so she'll be a bit late as she never lied to her parents in her entire life and she's not about to start now.'

'Ah...'

xxx

The truth was Lyra was watching over Hibari and they are to be Reinforcements.

Hibari owned a motorcycle so they can go there in record time...and it takes three hours after breakfast to get there so they'll be at least half an hour late compared to the others.

Stylishly late at that.

Hibari parked his bike in some bushes, hiding it.

'...they're already here.' Lyra muttered as they passed by an unconscious girl with...melted purple something full of wide-eyed bugs. 'Gross...'

'I didn't see that girl yesterday.' Hibari frowned.

'It means they called for backup.' Lyra grinned. 'Well, let's not miss too much of the party.' they ran further ahead to spot the others...fighting a face she knew.

'Lancia!' she gasped out as the man paused to see an old face while on the ground in defeat with his injuries.

'...Lyra...'

'Lancia? You mean he's not Rokudo Mukuro?' Gokudera exclaimed. 'Then what of the prison photo we got?!'

'Lancia what are you doing here posing as someone else?' Lyra demanded. 'And isn't that kiss-thief your student?' this revelations startled Reborn, Bianchi and her brother. Tsuna and Hibari paused in silence to listen to the conversation.

'...Lyra...things went to hell after I delivered you to your parents years ago.' said Lancia morosely. 'When I got home after taking you, everyone is dead...' he said in grief. 'Out of grief I blacked out...and then I would wake up with a corpse or corpses I didn't know...and it keeps happening.' he said while shaking. 'And then I learned he was controlling me...I can't break free...I became Rokudo Mukuro in his place...murdered in his name...until I just resigned myself to this fate. I became a killing machine. A monster.' he chuckled bitterly. 'Please...kill me...' he pleaded.

'Like hell I'd do that, idiot!' Lyra sputtered out in horror and in stunned disbelief. 'Tsuna, you go on ahead with Hibari...I'll stay here.' she said grimly. 'Go. I'll catch up with you.'

'Lyra-nee, will you be OK?' Tsuna asked her worriedly. 'He might get controlled again.'

'I'll be fine. I'm a familiar friendly face, it'll be OK.' Lyra smiled sadly. 'Go.' reluctantly, the others left her with Lancia. 'Lancia...'

'Why? Why won't you kill me? My family's gone...and I'm a monster now.' Lancia asked her softly as Lyra sat next to him and took him into her arms.

'You can only become a monster if you enjoyed causing pain with no remorse. But you felt pain, sorrow, grief and guilt. Those four things are something monsters are not capable of.' Lyra told him as she cradled him in her arms to comfort him. 'I don't know how things turned out this way but Tsuna can defeat that little pervert. Don't worry.'

'He's mafia though.'

'Eh?'

Lancia had to explain things to her now...

'Haaah?! Tsuna is heir to the biggest mafia family in Italy?!'

xxx

'Hibari-san, how did you get out?' Tsuna asked Hibari. 'Last we checked you're a hostage!'

'Hn. I busted my way out.' Hibari grunted. Lyra made him promise not to tell anybody she saved him as she did not tell them her secret mission to bail her out and she prefers it remains that way. 'The door is old and worn anyway. And you explain how she knows these guys.'

'Erm, its like this...' before Tsuna could explain, they heard her startled, disbelieving outburst.

'Haaah?! Tsuna is heir to the biggest mafia family in Italy?!'

Tsuna cringed.

Yamamoto and Hibari turned as one to look at Tsuna who looked like he got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

'Whoa, really?!' Yamamoto gasped out. He had no idea one of his friends is something kinda big!

'Hooo? Heir to some big throne eh?' Hibari raised an eyebrow.

'Of course! Vongola is the most powerful italian family to this day and juudaime will be succeeding kyuudaime when he's of age!' Gokudera informed them.

Tsuna did a face-palm.


	19. It Ends There

It Ends There

The Vindice watched the events unfold from their home base in Vendicare through their Black Flames as the boys and one woman went on ahead while one girl remained with the man they've mistaken for Rokudo Mukuro for years when apparently, he was controlled and the girl is confident of his identity and innocence, having met him before.

So they decided to see the fight between Vongola Decimo and the REAL Rokudo Mukuro who turned out to be a teenager capable of illusions...

xxx

Back at the woods...

A Vindice member startled both Lyra and Lancia and Lyra aimed to protect Lancia when the Vindice took out a letter that Lyra took. 'Eh?'

**We have watched.** he said. **We will now capture the renegade criminals and the real Rokudo Mukuro.** this, was much to Lyra's delight and Lancia's disbelief.

'Really?!' Lyra beamed happily. 'Lancia, they got it!' she cried, glomping the dumbstruck man. 'You're OK! You're proven innocent somehow!'

'I...I...Uh...' he was rendered speechless and pretty much imitating a goldfish as the Vindice vanished.

Nobody gets away from Vendicare...and he just did!

He fainted.

'Wha-? Hey! Don't faint on me!' Lyra wailed while shaking him like a rag doll. 'You should be partying and drinking like all mafia should, not fainting!' she cried shrilly.

Muttering about wimpy men, she sighed and she waited. 'I wonder if they'll be OK though...?'

xxx

In Health Land building...

Tsuna sighed as Mukuro, his target was defeated while the others settled for the remaining criminals...and they got victorious.

But his first real battle exhausted him, as well as why they were doing this.

The Vindice then came and hauled them off, leaving the Vongola party behind...

In the meantime, Reborn noted Tsuna's abilities.

He was close to awakening his flames out of aghast and anger upon getting wind why the three boys committed their atrocities after Tsuna defeated Mukuro. Apparently, due to the downfall of the Estraneos for creating the Possession Bullet, they turned to human experimentation...on their own children no less, turning them into bio-weapons in an attempt to restore their glory.

And it worked, when Tsuna asked, using his 'Vongola Charm' he was sure the boy is still unaware of.

Chikusa's brain was altered in a way so he'd have the instincts and reflexes needed to become an effective assassin. Even his ability to feel physical pain was gone. The downside was he has to really watch out or he may not notice his injuries killing him if he doesn't notice the dangers. His only hint is that

Ken was implanted various animal DNAs and his body altered to make it compatible without screwing him over. Thus upon wearing his cartridges, he transforms.

Mukuro...his experimentations made him die and be revived six times with an ocular implant, making him awaken to his Illusions. They were making him a psychic.

All that while they were awake, feeling the procedures done on them and NO painkillers, hence the trio who masterminded the deaths of many weaker famiglias was messed up.

Reborn shook his head.

The immoralities of that alone will make them even worse...and now the kids they worked on had their revenge and now thinking all Mafia are like their family, wanted to destroy them all, painting all other mafia famiglias in the same brush. Tsuna requested that he make a report about this to Vongola Nono in hopes of somewhat...making things a bit easier on the boys who were wronged horribly in the first place, and have the now-extinct Estraneo investigated in hopes they may be able to recover some files about their experiments to show to the Vindice...and somehow explain to the boys that not all mafia are like that...

...hopefully.

But even he sounded skeptical as by the time Chikusa finished explaining, the children looked visibly ill even Hibari was affected.

You just don't experiment on children, you just don't.

Tsuna started hyperventilating.

'Tsuna!'

'Juudaime!'

xxx

'...I see, so its like that...' said Lyra softly as she got the whole detail from the boys while Gokudera carried Tsuna on his back. The brunette was unconscious after a bout of hyperventilation. 'I never knew that pervert has such a past...and it definitely explains why an eleven years old kid already knows how to kiss and grope a girl in the showers...'

'HE DID WHAT?!' Lancia yelped, wide-eyed. 'You never told me about the groping part, you only told me about the kissing part three years ago after you froze his unmentionables into an icy chastity belt!' Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Reborn to an extent got protective of theirs...

'Well, if YOU blew up, what more about daddy?' Lyra laughed as if the matter was nothing.

'Of course he'll blow up, he's your father and no decent father will let a boy touch their daughters that way!' Lancia cried in horror, hands on the sides of his head. 'You crazy kid!'

'I get called that a lot in school! Well, we're just eleven back then anyway so there's nothing of worth but now that I'm 15 _if he tried that I'll really kill him_ now that I got the goods!' Lyra laughed again. Ohhh yes, the antics she's caused are worth a dime a dozen and more often than not, caused hundreds of migraines. 'What will you do now though? You're free!' she chimed as Lancia paused at that before sighing.

'It'll be a while before the Mafia Community finds out from the Vindice that they got the wrong guy all along so I'll lie low for a bit.' he said.

'Then why not stay over? Mama and daddy will be glad to see you again!' Lyra insisted.

'Ehhh...' Lancia stammered out awkwardly.

Reborn knew this guy is as well as hers. The two got along so well like a house on fire and he knew harmonization when he sees one and Lancia could barely turn her down until she insisted again. Not to mention that overprotective streak of his concerning her...

Needless to say, Lancia pretty much became a house guest at the Potter Estate.

xxx

Tsuna's House, around nighttime...

'I see...so Lancia stayed over at Lyra-nee's house, huh?' Tsuna mused as he recovered from hyperventilation from the horror that the mafia is capable of doing to their own children no less. 'Have you reported to Nono and what I hoped for to get done?'

'Aa. Its on the works.' said Reborn. 'Just that it'll be a bit...difficult.'

'It will be but professionals at his beck and call can surely get the job done.' Tsuna grunted. 'I just can't...stomach this but this world is shoved in my face simply because of who my relations are. Really, children made to pay the price or clean up the mess because of their fucking relations' messes, how peachy.' he scowled.

'Well, you don't want a world like that, you create it.' Reborn told him. 'After all you'll be inheriting the biggest family.'

'Ah, shaddap.' Tsuna sighed as he got up. 'Lyra-nee...how did she take it?'

'As well as you'd expect. She knew the real Rokudo Mukuro, unaware of his mindset.' said Reborn. 'Its how we got out of this mess. The Vindice cleared Lancia off Mukuro's crimes he was forced to take like a patsie but it'll take a while for everyone to let the new info sink in. Lancia said he'd be laying low and Lyra pretty much asked him to stay over. But...'

'But...?'

'It seems I have to give you a special lecture for you to understand...'

xxx

At the Hibari Residence...

Hibari could not stop thinking.

Chasing that pineapple herbivore led to a whole can of worms.

A student in his precious school is heir to the current strongest mafia family in Italy, and he has a subordinate with him. Yamamoto is well on his way if he keeps hanging around them!

Then that mysterious foreigner Sawada referred to as 'Lyra-nee' or in Gokudera's case, a very respectful '-neesama' he is curious about. She stumbled upon the mafia so she knew the identities of those criminal herbivores...

With the mafia in his town, he has to do something.

This required observation of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his associates.

xxx

And so...

Hibari found said girl wandering around the shopping districts.

'Oy, you there.' Hibari walked towards her. 'Why are you not in school?'

'It's Easter Holidays in Britain you know. Its kinda like Japan's Golden Week I think.' said Lyra. 'We have a one-week holiday before we go back to school.' she quipped. 'So I have only a few days left before I go back.'

'Hn. Anyway, we need to talk. Now.' and Hibari dragged her off to the park.

Upon taking her to the park, he let out a lot of questions.

'You know about the Mafia don't you?' Hibari asked her.

'To an extent yes.' said Lyra. 'Because I stumbled on them when I got separated from my family in Italy on a vacation trip and it was Lancia who found me.' she said. 'I was only taken to the Recruit Dorms where children my age are hoping to become mafioso. I was a guest who was to know nothing and only there for a sleepover until he found my parents.' she explained. 'I don't know what his family does but since Lancia spoke highly of them in a genuine happy smile, they must have been a good family...until Mukuro.' she said softly. 'Well, Lancia decided to stay over with my family for real since he decided the Mafia's not his place anymore.'

'I see...so what is the fake man doing now?'

'He said he'll find a job in some university as a Foreign Language Teacher...I don't know what language though. High-ranking mafioso knows plenty.'

'And Sawada...what do you know?'

'I'm just as flabbergasted as you!' Lyra scoffed. 'Tsuna...he was horribly bullied by the children of this town.' she said in disgust. 'And those stupid adults aren't doing anything to stop it...so my brother and I saved him and took him home. Tsuna is really cute as a kid, clumsy and having trouble with school back then. Due to that he was often picked on...so we kinda took him in and included him in the family tutoring.'

She then told Hibari what exactly the Potter children learned before going to school and Tsuna knows what they know.

Hibari was gobsmacked impressed.

Granted, the Potter Family are 'old family old money'. Nobility and back in Britain, Nobles are highly respected and to maintain that respect, nobles had their children undergo intense education before being let out in public as anything less would result in embarrassment for the family. Lyra just didn't expect that Tsuna was heir to a big time Mafia Family when all she and her family knew was that he's a good kid whom everyone enjoyed mistreating so they sought to do an 'in your face' payback when Tsuna comes back strong, intelligent and cultured as they found the behavior of children and adults in Namimori utterly disgraceful.

Lack of discipline and the adults not doing anything when adults are supposed to reinforce discipline and a figure for troubled children to come to for comfort and security yet what Lyra and her brother Harry saw years ago was 'utterly disgusting' and her family has had a low opinion of Namimori's people since.

Hibari didn't take to that kindly.

'Maybe I should reinforce discipline even harder,' he said. It takes one mouth to ruin a lot of reputations and given that the Potters are a big time noble family, he cannot let this happen! They could very well affect Namimori economically!

And when Hibari checked foreign visitation records in town, number of foreigners who brought in money by simply coming...lessened by 40 percent and the Mayor had no clue why...

Now they know and both Hibari and the Mayor are pissed.

He has a school to thank for this, after doing a thorough investigation so blames are 'appropriately assigned'.

xxx

In Vendicare, one week after getting incarcerated again in Chikusa and Ken's case while Mukuro was there for the first time(as Lancia was here in his place posing as him), the Vindice are extremely busy and guard was stricter and tighter as a result.

And Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro found themselves hauled out to the Medical Ward...

'Why are we here exactly?' Mukuro hissed as in the medical ward, the boys are WARY for a VERY GOOD REASON.

**...under the request of Vongola Decimo, the family you originated has been thoroughly investigated.** the boys blinked. Tsuna requested this?** He asked that your...modifications be removed for you to live as normal humans and anything involving the creations of bioweapons through humans and animals be henceforth, forbidden.**

**However, for your crimes and given extenuating circumstances as well as negotiations, you three are to behave in your decade-long sentence.** the boys gasped at this. **Try anything funny and you're here for life. You only have one shot.**

They had no idea what to say to that.

'Kufufufu...that little bunny...huh? For someone who really didn't want to be a mafia,' Mukuro said the word mafia in disdain, 'He sure knows how to use his assets...'

'There's gotta be a catch, there's gotta be...there's no way he's doing this for free!' Ken shook as they were ushered into the medical ward and the doctors...are Vindice too! '...I hate the gurney...' he whimpered as their eyes saw many familiar sights that caused them years of pain.

Needless to say, they got strapped to gurneys. Again.

This time, with painkillers as they were put to sleep at least.

xxx

May...three weeks after the medical procedures...Mukuro and Chikusa were taken back to their prison cells after given a clean bill. Ken will take a little while longer as his case was the hardest. Mukuro's implant was removed, replaced with a blue eye similar to his own. Chikusa had to be shaved bald for his brain surgery and Ken would have to be studied just to get him 'closer to normal' if it can't be fully undone.

Mukuro used his possession ability that he kept. He used a young street boy to watch over Vongola Decimo. And when they showed up, he possessed Gokudera but remained hidden within the boy's psyche. He was just there to eavesdrop.

'There seems to be good news, Juudaime.' said Gokudera as they went to school together.

'Yeah...Reborn got word from Nono.' said Tsuna in relief. 'Those three are OK though Ken has a long way to go.' he said sadly. 'But he said the Vindice's doctors are working on it to get him 'close' to normalcy somehow if not everything can be removed and fixed.' he sighed. 'Reborn said I could make changes if I were to become Decimo and I have a lot of stuff to ban already...assuming I survive his spartan classes first.' he chuckled. 'I swear, before hitmen can kill me his way of teaching will. Honestly...I still have bruises on my back and he gives me new ones every day I'm gonna visit the Potters for some bruise salves later.'

'We can just buy in a pharmacy you know.'

'Er habit...they have medical stuff stashed at home for things they can deal with on their own and I often get a lot of treating since I was bullied years ago.' Tsuna sighed.

'Is it OK to go there without Lyra-neesama though? Her whole family are in Britain for a good ten months only coming back for vacations. Its only her grandparents in there.'

'Haha, I'm as good as an adoptive grandchild already! It'll be OK!'

OK, Mukuro is really curious...he waited patiently.

After school, they came to the fabled Potter Residence.

It was styled as a Japanese Manor outside but inside is full of gardens of various Lily flower species, a swimming pool and a jacuzzi, and inside after shoes are taken off, its practically another world inside. Why, old english, classic architecture!

'Oh! Tsuna-dear!' Mrs. Evans greeted. 'You brought a friend along too! I was thinking my grandchildren will be your only friends, given the unruly children of this town.' she said, clucking her tongue in distaste.

'This is Gokudera Hayato, Wilma-baachan.' said Tsuna, introducing Gokudera to the old lady and Gokudera bowed politely. 'He's from Italy.'

'He don't look italian though...'

'Ahaha, I looked more like my japanese mom.' said Gokudera sheepishly. 'So yeah I don't look italian...'

'Ufufufu, glad to see you're a good kid. So Tsuna-dear, what brings the visit?'

'Well, my er, business tutor went overboard with his spartan training and my back really hurts.' said Tsuna weakly.

'Business, dear?'

'Yeah...a relative I didn't know I even had is nearing retirement age so he decided to make me his successor so now Reborn wanted to pound everything in as fast as possible.' Tsuna deadpanned. 'That doesn't explain the spartan way sometimes!'

'O-oh! Let's see if we have some stock of Bruise salves and Muscular Pain Relievers...and why must my daughter and son-in-law always write them in Latin when English is good enough! Honestly!' the woman sighed as she went to the medicine cabinet...that Gokudera and Mukuro noted, are full of bottles and containers. In funny words the old lady grumbled 'in latin'.

'I'll go get it baachan!' Tsuna offered quickly. 'You're still recovering from Rheumatism!' he said as he quickly went to the cabinet to help her out.

'I just wish they invented a quick cure for that too...my back really smarts!'


	20. The Inner Depths

The Inner Depths

They went upstairs far beyond the elderly couple's sights. Gokudera and Mukuro watched as Tsuna undressed himself off his blazer and shirt, before the tank top.

Once he removed that too, they saw a lot of bruises!

'J-Juudaime, this many?!' Gokudera squeaked, wide-eyed as Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

'Well, I have to be the best and if I have to die for it, so be it he said. I guess being the world's best hitman inflated his ego so bad nothing below supernatural is his standards, forgetting that we're all humans here.' Tsuna snarked out. 'And I'm proud to be human, thank you. By knowing I am human, I have my faults but I'm working hard on those faults yet he wanted perfection. There's no such thing as perfect otherwise there's no more room to grow for improvement so as much as I want to spit on perfection on Reborn's face, his beatings hurt worse.'

'S-so what do I use first? The one for sore muscles or the ones for the bruise first?'

'The bruise one please.' so Tsuna had his back face Gokudera who rubbed the salve on his back...and like magic, the bruises disappears as he wipes.

Gokudera and Mukuro stared bug-eyed.

'W-wha?!' Gokudera yelped in alarm. 'If this thing is so useful, why didn't you use it so much?!'

'Drug Tolerance...and the nasty part is, you develop tolerance quickly if this thing is used so often in exchange for quick effectiveness.' Tsuna explained. 'That's why I wait for worse injuries before using them so it'll work when its needed most. Same goes for every stuff in the house.'

'Ah...'

'Well, I have to wash the salve off first once I no longer feel pain and then you can help me with the muscle thing. I keep one of every bottle but I can't let Reborn find my stash...he'll ask me about it through another beatdown and I don't want to compromise the Potters!' Tsuna sighed. 'Gokudera, I can trust you with this, right? You're the only one I told this to.'

'You can trust me juudaime. You spoke highly of Lyra-neesama and her family who were your second family...I'll keep this under Omerta between the two of us if I must.' Gokudera swore to him. Tsuna gave him a grateful smile.

'Arigatou...they helped me out so much as a child bringing them trouble would be a terrible way to repay their kindness to me. They saved me. They picked me up, put me back and made me better when no one in this town gave a damn about me.' said Tsuna softly.

'But what about maman? Did she not care for you?'

'...she's painfully oblivious.' said Tsuna sadly. 'I love mom but...she's what Lyra-nee called 'cheerfully-resigned doormat'. She just accepts everything. She can even cheerfully talk that my future is troubling because I was really no-good in school back then, how I'm useless and all that...' Tsuna chuckled. 'I had it really difficult. If the Potters didn't save me and I never met them, the Spartan Training will be surely ten times worse and whether I'd live past high school is up for debate. Heck, Vongola's last heir will die whether they like it or not the way things are going.' he chuckled.

'Juudaime...then why don't you tell Reborn-san that so he'll go easy on you somehow?' Gokudera pointed out hopefully.

Tsuna gave him an 'are you kidding?' look.

'He'll just say I'm a whiner and mafia bosses don't whine, and make things worse. If he wants perfection so badly, he can just have a programmed robot made and install it as Vongola Decimo. Problem solved! I don't know how Dino-san survived him up to his twenties so I consider him a miracle.' he said sarcastically. 'I'm proud to be human, I'm not a robot!' Tsuna grunted. 'For now I'll endure.' he said with a weak smile. 'If I survive, I'm definitely banning a lot of things! And I'm glad I'm not alone anymore...I have the Potters, you, Yamamoto, Onii-san and Kyoko-chan...as long as I know I have people to come back to, I can stay sane and survive!'

'J-juudaime...' Gokudera whimpered out.

He must support this man no matter what!

Mukuro wondered if Tsuna can be truly different from other mafioso he's known and killed, so he'll be watching.

With that, Mukuro looked into Gokudera's mind to be double-sure.

Indeed, they knew the same Lyra they're talking about.

She's all grown-up, beautiful, playful and sassy. Her hair is still in the same hairstyle though. Only with smaller ribbons this time. Last time she looked like a doll the way she dressed. Now she dresses like a real teenage girl.

For now, he'll go see her. He left his mark in Lyra as he kissed her years back, so he can subtly go within her mind...and he saw that she's in a boarding school, talking with her peers and such, as well as talking with students of foreign schools. By the uniforms, it must be cold where they are...

Nothing interesting so he left.

Had he stayed longer, he would have seen a ghost and some paintings move...for now, he settled being in Namimori, only returning to his body for survival purposes. It was one way to alleviate boredom as he and his...friends...are a floor apart from each other. For now, he hung out watching as a spirit, watching Tsuna endure spartan training from the arrogant holier-than-thou Arcobaleno. Oooh if only Reborn knew what Tsuna actually thought of him...but for now, he takes a break.

The Vindice are really making sure they're on their good damn behavior even though they would not compromise their 'one shot' opportunity.

A decade instead of an eternity was too good a deal considering its the Vindice they're talking about.

Mukuro lamented that by then, they're twenty five.

Oh well, more time to hone their skills that by the time they're out, they're powerful.

They will never let mafia touch them ever again...but he has a feeling he'd have no choice in the matter. Ever since Vongola gave them medical care to sort out what the Estraneo did to them, he, Chikusa and Ken are fully aware there's a catch. So he'll be mingling with the Mafia. Again.

Prison seems more preferable or living on their own...

xxx

And in Hogwarts...

Lyra was constantly in Viktor Krum's company, disguised as different girls each day and night while Viktor is disguised as a different boy same time she is.

If any, Lyra took jobs entrusted to her seriously.

After the spectacle with the fake Moody, the real Alastor Moody is a capable teacher indeed.

In fact, while he was OK with teaching Unforgivables, he would NEVER use them on a student. In fact, he chucked them all off to Madam Pomfrey as being an Imperio target practice target apparently makes them more susceptible to the curse each cast and one week of mental healing sessions came first before going back to ANY class for that matter.

Well, two more months before school ends...and it'll be summer vacation again and her 16th birthday...and she's getting itchy.

Not the itch that needed scratching or 'that' itch, but the itch of being away from Lancia too long for comfort.

Tsuna informed her that they harmonized. He is her Guardian but of what flames, he didn't know. Just that, they harmonized VERY well! 100% compatible but the bond hasn't solidified enough yet due to the fact that she was only with him for a few measly days in Easter Week. At least a whole summer is needed according to the books...

Lyra felt totally lonely without her family member here. They're countries apart and she doesn't like it!

xxx

At the Potter Residence...

'Lancia, you know what flame type you are?' James asked Lancia that dinner tonight.

I suspect Lightning or Sun for quite some time now...' said Lancia. 'Because in the Mafia World, things are based on personalities due to similar occurrences occurring.' he explained.

'Well, we'll know through a test because sometimes, expectations disappoint.' James snorted. 'Let's go to a certain hospital...after we tell you the truth about my family and what race we are.'

'...race?' Lancia blinked.

'Yes, race.' James smiled a cat smile. 'Because now that you're my daughter's guardian...she is your priority first and foremost as your Sky. We know you'll never reveal our secrets thus.'

'I see...' Lancia looked perplexed as James began telling him about the world of magic, its culture(in Britain and Japan at least) and why they moved to Japan for their safety, following the book Luce left them behind.

However...

'Luce?' Lancia frowned. 'Miss Lily met her as a child you say? She is the previous Sky Arcobaleno who has the power to see the future of herself and others.' he said. 'However, they say in return for that power, she has a short lifespan so by now...she's probably dead.'

James choked.

Lancia learned unbelievable things himself and to drive the point home, James turned the couch into a pig and back!

Yet only magical ministries of countries where Mafia are active are aware of the Flames, and wizardkind commit Sky-Killing to covet the Guardians of other Skies for themselves and Guardians are avoiding being found by evil magical Skies as a result or they kill that Sky out of revenge and there's little the Governments could do due to laws made. And there's no Vindice for them. That is why 'public matches' are now being made to prevent crimes towards Flame Users and punishments are being enforced.

Due to the nature of the elements, punishments has to be harsher and Veritaserum is a favorite in courts as a result.

James managed to get Lyra hidden away from the public matching through bribing the doctor...and now, he has to keep Lancia quiet too as he is Lyra's guardian.

Upon diagnosis, Lancia is a Lightning...

Needless to say, training started immediately for the man and job-hunting can wait. He has to dedicate 5 am to 10 pm trainings.

xxx

Summer came again...and Mukuro took the opportunity to visit Namimori spiritually, knowing that Lyra would be home. And since Lancia still has his mark, he could subconsciously stay in...although he did NOT count on the man waking up at the wee hours of the morning to train in his flames and spend all day in the woods. So he took to habiting Lyra instead...when he heard a voice.

**So this is it...I always knew I'm not wanted but for mother to say that...** a girl's disheartened voice reached his ears. Mukuro sought out the voice to see a girl in the hospital. She is dying in the ICU...and he dove into her mind for him to hear what she heard.

He could not leave this girl alone.

If there was anything Mukuro hated...it was adults abandoning/forsaking/abusing/experimenting on kids.

'Its not the end.'

He would save this girl if only because he could.

This girl is the daughter of a famous actress in Tokyo. She's famous and won many awards, popular to so many people. She has a public and private persona and the private part was her looking down on anyone in the industry who wasn't at her level, and neglected her daughter in everything but materialistic needs as she just sends money and that was it. She didn't even care if the girl died the next day just so its one less obligation!

Disgusting woman...

But he will take her daughter and raise her...and set a few things up.

One less nasty adult the better.

And that night at TV News...

NHK TV...

/Famous actress Morino Sakuya was attacked by an unknown assailant.../

xxx

A week later...

Morino Nagi woke up and surprised to find herself alive when she thought that when she slept, she was dead and go to...wherever dead people go. But she's alive with both eyes intact...and a ghost was looming over her.

'It seems accidents run in the family, little Nagi.' he said. 'Your mother apparently has a horrifying accident that instantly killed her, so your father thought why waste good organs? You now have what's missing although you can't take the eyepatch off yet.'

'F-father actually cared about me?' Nagi choked out, in utter disbelief and in total denial.

'I suppose his reputation is more important than his own daughter.' Mukuro decided to be blunt anyhow as he could see Nagi could not believe her parents actually cared for her. Nagi deflated in utter resignation. 'But worry not Nagi...I'll be here to stay.'

'Uhm, what's your name ghost-niisan?' Nagi asked him curiously.

'I'm Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro and we'll be together for a long while.' Mukuro smiled.

'Y-you mean...?'

'Yes.' Mukuro told her. 'I suppose being a Guardian Ghost will alleviate my boredom.'


	21. Kuroko Kurumu

Kuroko Kurumu

Nagi lived with a whole body...thanks to her stepfather who warned her not to do stupid things like saving stray animals again.

She left hospital, with her doctors knowing that a famous actress is her mother.

While her father resumed being a workaholic, Nagi is no longer lonely, having Mukuro for a friend.

He was in fact, her first-ever friend, and the first-ever person who cared for a girl nobody gave a damn about.

Its what cemented her loyalty, something Mukuro exploited in the innocent girl.

He trained her every after school, while gleaning information off her as well.

She's a good student with high grades, but like most girls, does barely-passable in P.E, something he would fix as she would be his bridge to the outside world...and prepared her well because Vongola definitely has a catch. He told her about Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the people around him, and what to expect from them.

Nagi is justifiably nervous, as soon, she would become a mafioso if shit hit the fan, so she worked hard in Mukuro's training.

Due to the bothersome thing called 'school', Mukuro ordered Nagi to focus wholly on training every after school until 11 pm. As for school, it can easily be dealt with through cheating. Mist Flames are mind arts for a reason. Looking into the teacher's head for answers every recitation, and looking for answers in quizzes and tests in their heads or a prepared answer key and just get everything perfect. This way, after school its training straightaway with nothing in their way other than food, bathroom breaks and sleep. The Servants also didn't question why Nagi is learning Sojutsu...and they never did notice the illusions she makes...

Her next task after the end of that school year wherein by then, Nagi is now a freshman middle schooler, is that she 'convinces her father' to let her stay in another town in a new school, live in an apartment, and send her 100k every month as living expenses, while he still pays the bills. It was THAT easy. He is also the one responsible for her other forms of education as a mafioso and the one dressing her up. He dresses her in gothic and leather clothes based on what he feels, suits her. He let her hair grow long and he can count on Lyra afterward. For one thing, he knows NOTHING about being a girl. All he knows is what being a mafioso is all about and Nagi, is a girl.

He has no clue what being a girl is like, so he can't exactly raise her well enough. He contacted Lyra in her school.

'Hey there.' he greeted as he created an illusionary place for them to meet. The same park he builds for himself in his strolls. He appeared by her bedside. Italy is ahead of Scotland by a couple hours, so its not that much difficult catching her in her sleep.

'Hey there too. I heard Tsuna did you guys a favor.' Lyra informed him but Mukuro just huffed.

'There's a catch no doubt. Nothing in the mafia world is free.' Mukuro grumbled.

'Sou ne...but as you say nothing is free. Why did you pay me a visit?' Lyra asked him curiously.

'Not long after I got operated,' he said as indeed, Lyra could see a new eye in place of his red one, 'I met a near-dying girl whose powers awakened before dying from a car accident, losing most of her abdominal organs and her right eye. Morino Nagi, daughter of a famous actress and a high-ranking company businessman. Both workaholics who didn't give a damn about their daughter, being too career-oriented.' he sneered. 'But she has great power and potential. I spent my time training her this spring, but I need your help in teaching her how to be a proper girl. That's something I do not know other than dressing her up and she is a girl.'

'I had her tweak her stepfather into sending her to Namimori in an apartment so she can be near Tsunayoshi as my bridge to the outside world...incase Vongola wants something from me.' he drawled. 'While Tsunayoshi willingly helped me with no catch and out of good will as I have seen, his father and Vongola Nono aren't as nice, and demanded things of me without his knowing.' he scoffed. 'For our sakes, I had to agree.'

'Talk about disgusting.' Lyra grunted. 'Tsuna never knew...' she shook her head in dismay. Tsuna intended for Mukuro to see that he's nothing like the others, yet it was ruined for him behind his back. 'Alright, I will educate Nagi, just link me to her. And then I want you to do a little digging as to what Vongola thinks of us and plans to do with us. Its best to hack Vongola Nono and Tsuna's father.' Lyra advised. 'Given Reborn reporting on him and his associates, my family are NOT involved in the Mafia. Period. It's just me!' she said worriedly.

'Alright. I'll see to it because that is pretty concerning...' and Mukuro vanished from her mind, letting Lyra pay Nagi a visit in Japan, and begin the girl's lessons in proper femininity and Mukuro needed her help in regards to some family medicines of hers.

xxx

Namimori, Japan...

Nagi enrolled in Namichuu, a new person. Her name is Kuroko Kurumu on Lyra's suggestion as its way better than 'Chrome Dokuro'. Mukuro had lousy naming sense! That, and her name is a much better anagram. If rearranged, one can see the name Mukuro in her name. Not only that, it can be read as 'Mukuro's child is coming= Mukuro ko kuru' if one is smart enough to see that by rearranging the letters. In kanji, Nagi's alias for her school is written as 畦神 来夢. The true meaning of Nagi's new name can't be anymore truer as Mukuro raised her when her own parents wouldn't. Nevermind the age, she's essentially 'his daughter' in all but name.

Mukuro had no idea how to react when Lyra pointed that out to him in amusement.

After Spring Break, introduced to Lyra means getting access to Wonderwitch Products, enhancing Nagi's naturally-good looks, and made her hair grow long...but Mukuro requested she style her hair to have a similar tuft on her head.

So yes, layered hime cut with said tuft on the back, with the rest of the girl's hair long. Nagi also grew from 5'0 to 5'4, and helped her out in regards to her appearance as a girl. Maintaining her looks, how to talk and carry herself as a girl, mannerisms and activities girls must be skilled in. Nagi can learn those once Mukuro is satisfied with her training.

So she started life anew in Namichuu, far away from her neglectful family, and she's happy that there are people who cares after all.

For her, they're more important than anything else.

In no time at all, Nagi got quickly popular in school for her very cute, innocent and sweet appearance. It doesn't help that she's so shy, giving off a 'moe!' reputation.

She's shy because she has no idea what to do that everyone wants to be her friend all of a sudden when nobody cared about her in school before and she has no idea what to do she sought Mukuro's help. Mukuro, while flattered that she came to him first, had no idea what having friends is like either as Ken and Chikusa are more his subordinates, so he directed her to Lyra who was able to teach her what to do.

Slowly, Nagi is learning how to step a foot outside her nest.

xxx

'Hey, what's going on over there?' Yamamoto wondered as in the cafeteria...there's a crowding of boys.

'No idea...' Tsuna blinked owlishly. 'If Hibari-san sees that, they'll be in the Infirmary for quite a while.' he said weakly when indeed, Hibari came into the cafeteria and the trio balked. Hibari marched over to the crowding, and dealt with it in Hibari-Style trouncing that they can see what they're crowding for.

Its because of a really cute girl.

'Oh wow, she's cuter than Kyoko-chan!' Tsuna couldn't help but blurt out and his friends agreed with him.

'Never seen her before...must be a school transferee or a new freshman.' said Gokudera.

'Yeah, a new school year started after all so either one makes sense, but wow, she's really cute! Haha!' Yamamoto laughed while being boys, they could NOT deny they're interested.

However, Tsuna's earring reacted to the girl.

A strong Mist Flame sense.

"Masaka..." he thought as his instincts were egging him on. His eyes fell on the girl...dark purple hair, bright purple eyes...a certain tuft on her head and Mist Flames...

His intuition quickly pieced things out.

xxx

Nagi's nervous while eating her lunch.

Her would-be boss and fellow guardians are interested in her as a girl.

"Eeeep...w-what do I do?!" she inwardly squeaked nervously. "E-eto...Lyra-neesan said I should take advantage of being a girl and what people see me as..." she's fully-aware that to them, she's cute and sweet, so she must have mannerisms of such. She can easily pull it off. Lyra being a girl, taught her how to be so cute that nobody would see it coming that she's a powerful spear user and an illusionist.

She was advised to 'think like a ninja'.

She must exploit her gender and how people perceive her to blend in, get close, and build a house of cards that would benefit her.

Mukuro taught her the essentials of being an illusionist to reinforce Lyra's 'think like a ninja' mindset.

For an Illusionist, she can twist reality to her liking. The whole world is an illusion she can manipulate. Ever so slightly. Ever so subtly until she's in utterly complete control.

She must deceive. Pretend not to know. Trick others under or behind their noses. Observe and alter the world around you to the point nobody will no longer recognize what's real and what's not as she bewitches and ensnares the senses. That, is an Illusionist.

So yes, Nagi has it easy because being shy is natural for her as she's finally learning how to live. But nobody is to know she has claws and she's dangerous in her own way until its too late.

xxx

'Juudaime, what're we doing in here?' Gokudera asked Tsuna as they snuck into school with a flashlight, and with lockpicks.

They were browsing through the student files.

'Something was nagging me earlier...I just had to know.' said Tsuna as he got a file out.

'Ah, it's that cute girl from lunch time!' Gokudera exclaimed.

'Gokudera...look closely at her. Particularly her head.' Tsuna urged Gokudera. Gokudera took the file of the shy girl as Tsuna took out a notepad with a marker pen.

'...Er, her hairstyle kinda reminds me of him...' Gokudera twitched as Tsuna wrote something on his notepad. 'Juudaime?'

'Look at this.' Tsuna deadpanned as Gokudera took the notepad from him.

First is 畦神 来夢. it reads as causeway god, coming dream.

Then its hiragana くろこくるむ

Then rearranged to Gokudera's disbelief, it reads as むくろこくる. 'Mukuro's child or girl is coming...its how I see this!' Gokudera then shakily looked at Tsuna who can only nod grimly. 'Seriously?'

'Vongola Hyper Intuition thingy.' said Tsuna. 'I can't believe it but I have to. She's a really cute sweet girl which is why I don't want to believe it. But its there.' he said. 'For now we see where this is going.' he said as he put the school files back and they snuck out.

Thus Nagi found herself subtly observed, while going about her daily routine. School and training.


	22. The Queens and Kings

The Queens and Kings

Hogwarts...

Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-storey high building supported by magic, with a hundred and forty two staircases throughout its many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons. The castle was built in the late Early Middle Ages (c. 993) by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Castle houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world.

Well, in their opinion at least.

But once, it indeed justly held that title.

But since the era of corruption began around Armando Dippet's tenure wherein funds were slowly stolen from Hogwarts by the Board of Governors, this forced Dippet to lay off some Professors and some classes just to make everything fit within the budget to the point that only six core subjects remain, Flying, and four electives. To make things worse, there was a curse on an important subject and when Slughorn retired, another important subject was compromised.

Since the Family Clique started a revolutionary scandal, Hogwarts regained its stolen money back, and was able to change for the better.

Hogwarts, since its renovation and countless changes caused by the tantrum of 'anonymous', its students' morale maintained its skyrocketing levels.

Cleaner facilities, a renovated, decorated and repainted castle with smooth walls, new doors and windows and lighting systems, and the paintings were happier in their new frames. The armors were replaced with new ones with better armor and the weapons, more dangerous and sharp. However, only a Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster can move the armors and their weapons. The Classrooms are now much-better lit, renovated and with cleaner, more comfortable furniture. The gardens are a paradise of colors, and the Herbology Greenhouses are much bigger, and newly-freshly-built and the Potions Laboratory is also revamped. The library is also a sight to behold now. All complaints of some Professors, are finally answered at long last. Even the bathrooms are now luxurious! Comparable to a really posh hotel! And the food are also used as disciplinary measures to teach children to value a balanced diet in order to properly grow into puberty. There's also a Playground in the grounds! Swings, Slides, Monkey Bars, and there's even Outdoor Gyms and Fitness Trails, and the Obstacle Course Facilities. Humongous Swimming Pools included, with each house having schedules for using the pools to avoid fighting. This became insanely popular with the students. There's also a Swimming Class with Remus as Coach. But he made the students wear black swimsuits for functionality and modesty's sake. In fact, in Free Periods, anyone can use the pools as long as they wear the swimsuits. If anyone dared to wear anything else for the pool, the Elf in charge of the Pools will teleport them back!

Especially when Lily brought in Magical Karaoke Machines to Hogsmeade and opened up a Karaoke Bar in five different places in Hogsmeade...with three floors. And a kitchen that serves drinks and snacks per room. The songs in question are muggle songs by famous muggle singers. Stressed Muggleborns would often vent stress from OWLs and NEWTs in these bars and drag friends. Thankfully, it's soundproof. But on the Wizarding Wireless would be Muggle Songs per Singer every night to give the Wizarding Community an idea on what singing sensations should be. So now bands and singers from the Muggle World are a hit.

Not only that, Madam Pomfrey now found herself with more jobs. Cosmetic Treatments! Removal of blemishes and facial/body hair, skin-tone evening and further whitening, straightening of crooked teeth and fixing damaged teeth, and usages of hair-care products to make hair flyaway/frizz free, and keeping it healthy, vibrant, and silky to touch.

All boys and girls must always have a bottle of Dentrificum Mouthwash and a steady supply of Tooth-Pearling Paste for white teeth and Sleekeazy's Hair Solution. For girls, they have more potions and creams to use. For girls, they have fat-burning, body-sculpting creams, as well as curing of cellulite, making skin baby-soft and smooth, and other things to fix imperfections with. However, these vanity treatments only starts for Third Year Students who become young teenagers nearing adulthood.

But to maintain this new clean image of the 'Hotel'...Peeves has to 'be disciplined'.

And the uniforms and shoes are now much more fashionable as well.

With new, fresh facilities, morale was high for Hogwarts.

The only issues now, are the students' grades.

During the first year, the Family Clique who are a bunch of eccentric geniuses established its dominance with Lyra as the Queen of Gryffindor, Carina and Corona were the Twin Queens of Slytherin, Marina of Ravenclaw and Susan of Hufflepuff, while the boys led their male peers as respective Kings of their houses. Rules has been established to maintain order. They were easily the best students of their year level and were highly influential. In school, they are the highly-political students that others like Draco Malfoy could not do a thing because they have more appeal with Lyra being the strongest.

As a Sky, she attracts under her banner.

Beautiful, aristocratic, intelligent, powerful, and of a good lineage, she has it all with a sassy, brutally-honest-and-blunt personality to match and never puts on airs. Its also hard to say no to her.

The Family Clique also introduced trends. And its mostly muggle influence that Muggleborns and Half-Bloods who live in the Muggle World or those open to Muggle Lifestyles were the quickest to catch on. The latest clothes and shoes, accessories, and even choosing to write in spring notebooks and pens while homework, quizzes and tests are the only things to use Parchment on. Even then, they used high-quality Vellum Parchment.

And it was Lyra who started the 'wear costumes on Halloween' trend. But she's easily the most disturbing and the scariest, when most students would rather dress up as creatures instead.

This left the staunchest pureblood traditionalists utterly baffled and confused. But when the most popular students were easily seen using the outdoor facilities, doing it looks FUN...and seeing girls in swimsuits? Seeing boys in shorts or trunks? Oh, yes!

When the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Students came...each school gave a performance that Halloween. Although the girls from Beauxbatons looked more like flirting with butterflies and shaking their hips for ahem, sexual appeal than performing...and the Durmstrang boys seemed more into masculine intimidation with a breath of fire as their exit gimmick.

Of course, for the Family Clique, _that ain't good enough_.

As the Hosting School...they sure did their darndest to outdo them and gave what they felt SHOULD be a magical performance that lasted three minutes and it was a Big WOW. Even better, since its Halloween, the Hogwarts Students, themselves included, are already in costume! And all of them dressed like anime characters, doing Cosplay...and chose characters whose clothes showcased their physiques as fighters while showing Musical and Magical Choreography.

They were easily the most impressive.

The Durmstrang boys were ogling at the Hogwarts girls while the Beauxbatons girls are miffed that they're completely outdone by their hosts' female students.

And after the Champions opened the Yule Ball?

Why, they had a concert! Complete with routines, magical SFX and costumes! And the boys are their band.

Because Lyra is part of the girl-band, Viktor Krum has no idea that his date for the rest of the night, is a controlled illusion. But he DID looked baffled. He is fully-aware that Lyra is his date in disguise _so how can there be two of her at the same time?!_

They sang choice songs from girl bands took turns with Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston and other songs notable in Karaokes as well as singing englished versions of foreign songs with subtle clever Elf-aided potions for sore throats when they give the signal so they can go the whole party away. Lyra favored J-Pop, Giselle favored German, Marina favored Swedish, Carina and Corona sang Italian and Lyra's little sister Christine sang Chinese!

Not only that, the Buffet is heavenly. Foods one can easily eat without making messes. Finger Party Foods Extraordinaire with delicious varieties of Skewers, Pizzas, Filled Breads, Deviled Eggs and Potatoes, with beautiful pastries, and the drinks are Chilled, Cold Chocolate, Fruit Smoothies, and Butterbeer for the students while the adults of course, has more adult drinks.

If not for the children of the Family Clique, Hogwarts wouldn't have any idea what a party should be like with actual competent performers.

In fact, if not for them, the Weird Sisters would be hired and in their private opinion, their music sucks(just how far behind is the British Wizarding World that they THINK the Weird Sisters are GOOD?!) Celestina Warbeck was a much-better option. Her performances and music are good. Just that, her lyrics needed work. Lots. Whoever wrote her lyrics, should be shot.

Their Concert made Headlines courtesy of Rita Skeeter though.

**Hogwarts Students Rock the Party with Concert!** with her saying that the sons and daughters of the Potters, Black, Prewetts, Longbottom and Bones performed for the Dance Ball of the Tri-Wizard Yule Ball after the Champions opened the dance. But the girls did the performing, the boys were the band.

She even wrote a PS at the bottom of her Article. 'To those who wants to watch the Yule Ball, lend the Prophet a Pensieve, she would leave her memories in with one sickle to pay to the Editor for a peep'. And as the concert lasted an incredible three hours. It would take incredible stamina and fitness to last that long on stage! Most bands would know as most concerts were barely an hour and thirty minutes. Three hours were made possible due to magic, and their own fitness. If it was fitness alone, the girls would have lasted longer than an hour and thirty minutes.

The next day...

'Hey Lyra...you're my date yesterday...so how could you be in two places at once?' Viktor asked her, baffled as they were by the Great Lake the next day. Due to the hard dance party last night that the Fourth to Seventh Years virtually has NO sleep at all, they were all allowed to sleep in and have the day off the next day.

'Oh, the one at stage is a magical body-double I was remote-controlling from afar.' liar. Lyra herself is at stage while the double was dancing with Viktor. 'With my ability I can be in two places at once. But controlling two bodies doing two different things is taxing.'

'No kidding, you were on that stage while dancing for a really long while.' Viktor said with a snort. 'By the way...'

'Hmm?'

'I kinda figured out my egg...and the fact that the Headmaster asked me where my date is, wanting to meet her.' said Viktor stiffly. ''Take what I'll sorely miss'. 'One hour to look'. The thing we'll sorely miss are our dates to the Yule Ball.' he griped. 'My family is safely at home and so is my broom and I don't have much friends. The only things I cared about are very safe so that leaves our dates.'

'Like hell I'll be a hostage.' Lyra scoffed. Viktor chuckled.

'I figure as much. In fact, I don't think they can find your well-made different-looking body-double...' Viktor drawled with a scoff. Lyra's body-double in disguise is an incredibly-beautiful girl with honey-blonde hair, and a revealing dress in the chest department. Different face and head, but the body is clearly Lyra's.

'Yep, it took me a lot of trouble to create that beautiful face.' Lyra smirked. 'More beautiful than a Veela no? Outdoing is our middle name if it means kicking this generation forward, not remain stagnant. This community is stagnant that soon in twenty years, Muggle can easily spot the Magicals when technology evolves a bit more that no anti-muggle wards can hide them anymore. The country I live in managed to figure out how Muggles can so their government is obsessed with security research more than about corruption in the government. Because they fear what the militaries do in World War II might be done to our kind.'

'What did the Military do?' Viktor asked, intrigued.

'Its mandatory for muggle students to study History...and World Wars I and II are covered. Japan around late 1930s to mid 1940s began Experimentation on Humans which is essentially a slow, painful death from torture just to know some facts about the body the inhumane, cruel way. What if the muggle government got ahold of a magical? What happened to muggles in the hands of the military will be heavy petting compared to what they'll do to a _magical_.' Lyra sighed. 'Wanna elaborate?' Viktor balked. 'No for now eh? Read books. If the humans find out about our kind, what will be done to us is ten thousand times worse, and its very easy to capture a magical despite the delusions many have just for having magic. In fact, where I live now is a hundred times safer. My parents chose that country well.'

'My point is having magic is not enough. What is truly the best for our safety is to accept change, adapt and evolve. Rinse and repeat. In the past, all humankind lived in tents made of skin with primitive tools...and look at us now. That's evolution and progress. Refusing to evolve or progress will be our downfall. Exposure, disappearances, screaming in laboratories begging for it all to end while the scientists ignore your pleas and beggings...stuff like that. That will be our future if the wizarding community refuses to change and study what muggles can really do. My friends' families and my family lived alongside muggles and we have seen how far they advanced.'

'How advanced are they exactly?'

'They can create a giant explosive enough to blow up a city. A weapon where they can rain bullets to kill a group of Aurors and Hitwizards before they can take out their wands. Something like this.' She switched to Mist Mode and created an illusion of herself carrying a gun, and a group of aurors. Lyra easily annihilated them while effortlessly dodging spells. Then from Gun to a BAR, Shotgun, Machine Pistol, Machine Gun, the results are the same. 'A spell takes a few seconds to reach the enemy. Most of our spells are visible so its easy to dodge with plenty of time to spare. But the bullets of a gun take only the speed of our blinking eyes. We call it the Blink of Death because a muggle who owns a gun can shoot you anywhere. Instant death if shot at your head, your heart, and your spine.' Viktor shuddered as she poked the locations of the parts. 'You have time before you die if you're shot in your lungs, your kidneys, your liver before you're a Death-on-Arrival case in a Hospital. In other locations, you'll live as long as you get medical treatment and you'll be OK in a few weeks.'

'A-ah...' Viktor shuddered.

'Of course, not just guns...' Lyra showed Viktor many ways on how can 'trained muggles' kill magicals. The only ones who can do this are those willing to defend themselves and those trained to fight. 'So that sums it up.'

'I see...so its that horrifying and you're a trained fighter and most likely, so are your cousins and friends too.' Viktor shivered. If Lyra is this incredible, what more about _them_? In his mind's eye, he sees their figures. While Lyra is colored, the others are of ominous shadow figures with creepy glowing eyes and a wide sinister smile. And if Lyra can do magic wandless, naturally, so can they!

Viktor resolved to do some training of his own at home because Lyra's display freaked him out.

February came. The Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Because Viktor's date is...unavailable, they used a classmate instead. They could see what was going on, courtesy of enlarged mirrors linked to the lake, each showing a Champion and their progress, courtesy of subtle magic and Mist Flames.

But Fleur had to be censored with even a banner of explanation that read, 'young adolescent boys should NOT ogle at girls in swimsuits' which is why Fleur's swimsuit was censored. While she really wore a swimsuit in the lake, the illusion view showed her wearing a black baggy shirt and spandex shorts.

But one day, before Easter...

Lyra had a dream.

A dream of the kiss-thief from years ago, in front of a prison!

'I know you're there...come out now.' Mukuro called out and Lyra, knowing he sensed her, showed up as an illusion. In her pajamas with messy hair.

'Honestly, I just had a weird dream since it was night...and it turned out to be _real_.' Lyra yawned sleepily, showing up in her pajamas. 'And to think the kiss-thief from four years ago is here in front of a prison of all things.' Mukuro did a double-take. There's many ways to remember him and that's how she remembers him?

'That's how you remember me? Kufufufufu...that's mean, Lyra.' Mukuro chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

'To be fair I didn't know your name.' Lyra retorted flatly. 'But why are you here? This place is ridiculously cold!' she exclaimed, seeing that Mukuro wore heavy furs and jackets. It showed how cold it is for Mukuro while Lyra whose presence in Mukuro is just an illusion could not feel it.

'Well, I'll break some friends out.' Mukuro smiled but his eyes held darkness in them. 'Because we have something to do. Don't worry your pretty li'l head about this. So you share the same power as me?'

'Not really...I can just do little bits of things. My power regarding illusions is not as strong as yours since my true power and potential isn't illusions.' Lyra explained. 'How have you been? Lancia seems to have defrosted your manly wiener...' Mukuro really did NOT want to remember THAT... 'So lesson learned?' Lyra giggled as Mukuro sported crosshairs. 'A girl's first kiss is sacred to us,' she stated with a wink, '-given only to our Mr. I do's in marriage but you took it.' she pouted. 'Oh well, what he won't know won't hurt if I ever find my ideal man.' she sighed in a fake-gloomy expression. 'Don't be too reckless or it'll be YOU behind bars.' then she yawned. 'I'm going back to sleep...exams tomorrow...' and she was gone.

'She seems to have old fashioned beliefs when most girls our age slept around with a boy or two by now and kissed a lot _before_ getting married.' Mukuro snorted, just finding the whole thing funny but Lyra was innocent that way.

For now, he has a job.

A job that led to him getting stuck with the mafia again, and Lyra having Lancia living with her family as her Guardian.

But before Summer Vacation came...things went a bit crazier.


End file.
